


1911: 'hier hast du dein Herzblut gegeben'

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accurate Historical Setting, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Building A New Life, Decisions, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Historical AU, I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to either of them, Kissing, Love across the social divide, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Perfect happy days together, Picnics, Plans For The Future, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Walks in the countryside, a new home, bathing together, emigrating, founding a football club, industrial setting - steelworks, meeting a past love, romantic holiday, secrets from the past, trip to Berlin, trip to Poland, visiting a gay club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco Reus is the son of a wealthy, respectable manager of a steelworks who is being trained to follow in his father's footsteps. He is fascinated by one of their Polish workers, Robert Lewandowski. But can a relationship ever work between two men from such different backgrounds?





	1. An interesting encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work owes a debt to two people without whom it would never have been written. One is to Blue_Night and the inspiration of her 'Germania'. The other is to Janie94 who made me find my passion for writing these two together, even if it does always come out a little dark, twisted and painful.
> 
> This is a much darker story than my other historical AU. It has to be and it's more realistic and less 'air-brushed'. The sex in the first two or three chapters is little bit rougher and I haven't prettified it. But everything is consensual and explicitly so; it is that way for a reason (as you will see).
> 
> The significance of the year will also become apparent. The title is a quote and also has a meaning, but I don't want to explain it yet. 'Herzblut geben' is often translated into English as to give yourself 'body and soul' to something or part of the compound we translate as 'blood, sweat and tears'. But I like the poetic 'life blood', and in this fic a literal 'here you have given your heart blood' is not too far off the mark!

The hut that served as Robert’s office was small, plain and dark, furnished with simple wooden furniture and a floor that was not much better than the ground outside. It was a world away from the large, intimidating office with its huge mahogany desk and upholstered furniture occupied by the manager of the steelworks, by Marco’s father. It was expected that Marco would follow in his father’s footsteps and thus, after he had finished his education, he started to come to the works every day, to learn all that he could about every aspect of the business.

He had noticed Lewandowski straight away, one of the shift supervisors with special responsibility for the Polish workers. It was rare for an immigrant worker to rise to hold such a position of responsibility, so there must be something exceptional about this Lewandowski and Marco was determined to learn as much from him as he could. And, if Marco was completely honest with himself, there was something about this man that fascinated him.

Lewandowski, Robert as he would come to know him, was as dark as Marco was blonde. His tall, powerful, muscular frame and strong features spoke of a man who knew who he was, who was supremely confident in his own skin. When he thought that nobody was looking, Marco used to watch him going about his work every time he had the chance, watching Robert moving among his men, a respected leader who was never afraid to help out himself when there was hard work to be done. And those eyes, those piercing blue eyes that seemed to look deep into Marco and reveal all the deepest, darkest feelings and passions he had kept so well hidden there.

They spent time together and Marco had come to value Robert’s opinions. It made perfect sense to him that someone who actually worked every day in the steelworks would have ideas and insights that could never come from just sitting behind a mahogany desk. And Robert was good at managing his men. The workforce of highly skilled men was one of the real assets of this steelworks, every bit as important as the coke and iron that were their raw materials, and Marco wanted to learn as much as he could about how best to manage this precious resource.

It was about four months later that Robert invited Marco to visit him in his office after the end of the early shift if he wanted to ‘learn more’. Marco wasn’t entirely sure if Robert was talking about more than man-management strategies and streamlining the industrial process, but he hoped so.

Marco shivered, his emotions a strange cocktail of fear, anticipation and excitement. Suddenly it felt dangerous to be alone in Robert’s presence, like being stalked and hunted by a mighty predator.

Robert turned and locked the door, making Marco swallow hard.

‘It’s alright,’ Robert seemed almost to purr in a low, dangerous voice, ‘You’re not my captive, Mr Reus. I just want to make sure that nobody will disturb us. Put out your hand.’ He spoke German fluently, but with a hint of an accent that made him seem even more alluring and ever so slightly threatening to Marco.

Marco obeyed, noticing how his hand trembled as he held it out palm upwards.

Robert placed the key on his hand. ‘You are free to go, Mr Reus. Just walk over to the door, open it and leave and I promise you will never have to deal with me again.’

Even though his nerves threatened to overcome him, Marco fought to keep his voice level and to keep his eyes locked on Robert’s. ‘No, I want this. I want to learn everything you have to teach me.’

‘I have to warn you, Mr Reus. It’s not going to be pretty.’ There was an odd note in Robert’s voice, one that sounded more like regret than threat. ‘This won’t be like your romantic daydreams or being with one of your soft, pampered society girls or a whore who will pretend that you are the most wonderful man alive. Men don’t make love; we fuck each other. And I will fuck you, Mr Reus, you can be assured of that. Unless you walk out of that door right now.’

Marco said nothing, but his gaze didn’t waver for a second. Robert lifted his hand and briefly stroked it across Marco’s cheekbone, an oddly tender gesture at odds with what he had just said.

‘Turn round!’ he ordered. ‘Face the wall and brace your hands against it.’

Marco followed Robert’s instructions, breathing hard and fast with excitement and fear. Marco didn’t know why, but he trusted Robert not to hurt him more than he had to. And this was something he had to do, even if only once in his life.

He held his breath as Robert reached round to unfasten his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, feeling a sudden chill round his private parts. There was a sharp intake of breath as he felt Robert’s hand on him, felt the touch of big, strong calloused hands on his thighs and buttocks. Marco couldn’t help moaning as Robert ran his hands over him, arching his back to thrust his backside out to meet Robert’s rough caresses. He wanted more of this. He needed more of this. He felt as if he would explode if Robert didn’t continue.

Marco was shocked to hear himself moan as Robert brushed his fingers over his entrance, abrasive fingertips ghosting over incredibly sensitive virgin skin. Nobody had ever touched Marco there and he had never thought that it could feel so good. Robert’s hand was over his mouth by now. Marco licked over the palm instinctively. It tasted of smoke and boiling hot metal, of hard work and the musky, male scent of Robert that Marco could so easily get addicted to. He badly needed to do something to distract himself from the feeling of Robert smearing some kind of cold, thick grease over him, thoroughly massaging it in and around his entrance. Marco was quivering by now, unsure whether to squirm away from the unfamiliar sensation of Robert’s touch on this part of his body or to relax into it, begging Robert to go further.

He shivered as he heard a voice low and commanding in his ear, the hot breath tickling his skin making him shiver.

‘Don’t scream, Mr Reus. I warn you.’

Marco did scream as he felt two of Robert’s fingers thrusting inside him, but his scream was contained by Robert’s hand held tight against his mouth. The intrusion felt hot, tight and painful. But Marco could feel a flicker of something beyond the discomfort, a flicker of sharp, bright pleasure that made him want more, made him desperately want to chase more of this distant, far off promise of ecstasy.

So he tried to relax, focusing on his breathing and concentrating on the sensation of Robert’s fingers twisting and turning deep inside him. And gradually he began to enjoy the feeling of being full. To enjoy the feeling of strong fingers caressing, pressing and pulsing against his sensitive walls, thrusting in and out of his increasingly loosened entrance. To enjoy the feeling of being gradually stretched open. The sudden realisation that Robert was stretching him to be able to take his cock almost made his knees buckle.

He felt empty when Robert withdrew his fingers, but shivered with the anticipation of what he knew was to come. Marco heard Robert undoing his trousers, heard the unmistakable sound of them falling to his knees. And then he felt Robert’s cock nudging against the base of his spine. It felt huge and heavy, hot and throbbing, smearing drops of sticky wetness against his skin. Marco had never seen another man’s cock before, had never touched one, and he was fascinated and terrified by the thought at the same time. And soon he would feel one – this one – deep inside him. His breath came quick and hard now. It seemed almost impossible. He couldn’t imagine how this was going to work, but Marco had to trust Robert now; there was nothing else left for him to do.

Robert took his hand away from Marco’s mouth, replacing it with a clean rag that he stuffed inside Marco’s mouth, hoping that it would muffle his cries. He hated doing this. But he knew that Marco would never be able to stay silent. Nor would he be able to come untouched, of that he was sure. So Robert would need both of his hands free to be able to keep Marco upright and to satisfy him.

Marco felt the tip of Robert’s cock nestling against his entrance, heard Robert gasp at the sensation of the contact between their sensitive flesh. And then Robert pushed his hips forward, forcing himself through Marco’s virgin entrance. It was almost too much to bear, this sudden invasion forcing Marco open, making him feel almost as if he was being split in two. Marco focused hard on his breathing again, focused on trying to let Robert into his body, reducing his world to this one spot where their bodies were joined. And slowly, inch by slow, steady, inexorable inch, he was able to take Robert inside him. At first Marco felt proud, he felt jubilant at the fact that he could accept Robert’s cock in this way. But then he began to sense the echoes of the same kind of pleasure he had enjoyed from Robert’s fingers, even though his cock was so very much bigger and more daunting.

Robert stopped when he was most of the way in, pausing to let Marco adjust. Marco was relieved that Robert hadn’t forced himself all the way inside; he wasn’t ready for that. But part of him craved to feel Robert as deep as possible, to know what it would feel like to have Robert balls deep inside him, to feel his hot skin and the hard bone of his groin pressed up against Marco’s buttocks.

Robert loosed one hand from Marco’s hip, clasping it over where Marco’s hand was braced hard against the wall. Marco clutched at Robert’s hand gratefully, glad to have something to hold onto as Robert began to thrust in and out of him. Robert thrust him hard and fast, his breathing rough and raw with the physical exertion, but never too deep, never forcefully enough to cause Marco any more pain.

And it was starting to feel good. The pleasure was starting to overlay the pain. Marco was enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled. The delicious feeling of being completely and utterly taken. The gorgeous sensation from the friction of Robert’s cock inside him. He wanted more. He didn’t know what. He didn’t know how to get it. But he sensed it was there. And he craved it. But right now he desperately needed to come. His need for release was now more painful than the feeling of Robert inside him. But he didn’t know how to get there either. Marco heard himself start to whine and whimper pathetically, trying to indicate his overwhelming need to Robert.

To his profound relief, Robert took his hand from Marco’s other hip, closing it around Marco’s aching, weeping member. He stilled his hips as he began to stroke Marco. Marco had to shut his eyes at the unbearably pleasurable sensation of Robert’s strong, calloused hand, a hand well used to hard labour, working away at his delicate, sensitive flesh. He did scream as Robert’s rough thumb swiped across the engorged head of his cock. He was dimly aware that Robert had begun to thrust into him again, using the same rhythm as his hand. Marco’s world exploded in black, white and red sparks as he reached his climax, almost reminding him of the infernos in the great furnaces at the heart of the steelworks. He could feel Robert coming inside him, pulsing, throbbing and wet.

Robert leant his head against the nape of Marco’s neck just for a moment, before pulling out. Marco whimpered softly; he had no idea whether it was from the pain or the sense of loss. He took the rag out of Marco’s mouth, using it first to wipe his hand and then to clean Marco up, throwing it in the rubbish bin afterwards. He heard Robert readjusting himself back into his trousers and doing up the fastenings, before walking over to sit back down at his desk.

Marco stayed leaning up against the wall for a few minutes, desperately trying to get himself back under control so that he could walk through the steelworks without anyone guessing that something was wrong. He longed for Robert to hold him, to comfort him, to feel big, strong arms around him when he felt so vulnerable, suddenly so cold and so alone. But he knew that wasn’t possible, not today.

Marco paused before he went out of the door, unsure if he should say something. But it was Robert who broke the silence. Without even lifting his head to look at Marco, he spoke in a cold, emotionless voice: 'I’ll be here at 4pm on Thursday if you want to learn more, Mr Reus.’

***

Robert sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had felt terrible abandoning Marco like this but, since he couldn’t hold Marco close and secure through the aftermath of his first sexual encounter with another man, it was better to leave him to recover on his own. And Robert needed time to gather his thoughts. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was being, the risk he was taking. He was risking everything he had worked so hard for. And, even worse, risking the security of his mother and sister. If Robert lost his position, they would lose the comfortable life he had built for them here in Germany. They could even end up destitute and his sister would lose all prospect of being able to marry well. Robert could never forgive himself if that happened. And he was risking everything for what? A man like Marco. A man who could never care about someone like Robert.

Men like Marco didn’t love men like him. They married pretty society girls, and lived in large, comfortable villas with their picture-perfect families. And if by chance they had discovered that they liked cock, then they took a discrete lover, a man from their own class whose silence could be guaranteed. But never someone like Robert, never someone who actually had to work for a living.

But deep inside Robert knew that Marco was not like this, that he was so much more than the shallow, vain son of a bourgeoisie industrial manager. Robert had seen that in the intelligent questions he asked about the running of the steelworks, in his respect for Robert’s opinion and in the genuine interest he had shown in the wellbeing of their men. He had sensed that there was something different about this young man, something wild and untamed, something not yet ground out of him by the dictates of his class and station. And Marco had been so brave, so strong, unflinchingly taking everything that Robert had to give him, even though he must have been so scared and nervous. And all that just made what Robert had done to him even worse.

Marco had deserved a perfect first time. To be kissed and caressed. To be carefully undressed. To have every inch of his gorgeous, pale, lean body worshipped and adored. To be opened slowly and gently until he was breathless with want and need, aching and begging to be made love to. That was what Marco had deserved most of all, to be made love to. Not to be roughly fucked braced up against the wall of a workman’s hut. But that was what Robert had done to him. That was what could never be undone. A part of Robert hoped that Marco would not come back, that he would run as far and as fast away as possible. But another part of him burned to see Marco again, to be able to fuck him again.

***

Marco relaxed in a deep bathtub of warm water, trying to process his thoughts and feelings about what had happened to him today. About his first time with a man, he thought with a thrill. And not just any man, but such a handsome, strong, fascinating man. Marco had enough self-awareness to know that part of his attraction to Robert lay in his very otherness, in the fact that he was forbidden and somehow dark. But it went far beyond that as he genuinely respected and liked this man and longed to be able to get to know him better, to learn about the real man, to see beyond the professional mask that Robert kept firmly in place at the steelworks.

He had declined to have dinner with his family this evening, asking to have a tray sent up to his room instead. He knew that he would be uncomfortable having to sit unmoving and upright on one of their hard, formal dining chairs for hours. And Marco felt as if every word, every facial expression would betray what he had done this afternoon, that everybody would be able to see that he was no longer the same man who had left the house this morning, that he was irrevocably altered, utterly changed and his life could never be the same.

Marco could still feel the ache of being fucked by Robert, the dull pain at the base of his spine, the sharper, burning sensation round his entrance. But it was more than bearable and he knew that it would be easier for him the next time, now that he knew what to expect. Marco even welcomed the pain as a reminder that what had happened was real. It made him feel somehow vital and alive, that there was an existence outside this stultifyingly polite façade of the world he lived in. Marco knew that he was so fortunate, he never had to fear unemployment or hunger or homelessness, not like the men who worked for them. But at the same time he felt suffocated by the conventions of the life he was expected to lead.

Marco was painfully hard again thinking about his time with Robert. He stroked himself under the water, as slowly and gently as possible, enjoying the delicious tension of delaying his orgasm as long as he could while he replayed the events of this afternoon in his mind. He could feel Robert’s touch on his skin. He could feel how Robert felt inside him, making him feel full where Marco had never known he was empty, making him feel pleasure that he had never imagined existed. And even though it had been rough, rougher than Marco could have dreamed of, there had been a tenderness there. He had known that Robert didn’t want to make it harder for him than necessary; it was their circumstances that dictated how it had to be. But maybe it wouldn’t always be like that? Maybe one day Robert would even kiss him?

He came with Robert’s name on his lips. Of course he would be there on Thursday. Marco wouldn’t miss that for anything.

 


	2. On your knees!

Marco felt both elation and trepidation as he walked in through the gates of the steelworks two days later - he would meet with Robert in private again today. He had equally mixed feelings about the steelworks. He hated the fact that his life was inextricably bound to this sprawling, ugly industrial site, that he had never had any real choice as to where his future lay. But at the same time he was fascinated by the steelworks, a fascination that grew the more he learnt about their operation. He was even coming to appreciate the strange beauty of the industrial machine.

The steelworks were vast, they had grown dramatically over the past twenty years and now occupied a whole district to the north of the city. The tall chimneys belching out black smoke dominated the skyline, but Marco’s eyes were always drawn to the almost sensuous curves of the huge cooling towers. The air was filled with incessant noise, smoke and fumes, constantly burning red and glowing. The heavy clanging sound of the doors of the great blast furnaces slamming shut reverberated round the steelworks and sent a shiver down Marco’s spine every time he heard it; it felt almost visceral, raw and primal.

The steelworks were alive, a living, breathing entity akin to a mighty giant dragon that consumed iron and coal, belched out fumes and smoke and left behind its precious treasure of molten metal. And then there were the men, the thousands of men who worked there, men who had come from all over in search of work, men for whom Marco would one day be responsible and whom he was coming to care deeply about. And one man in particular …

***

Robert was sitting at his desk when Marco knocked and entered. The key was lying in front of him. He nodded to it. ‘Take it and lock the door if you want, Mr Reus.’

Marco locked the door, trying not to let his hands tremble, trying not to flinch at the finality of the sound of the lock clicking shut, before placing the key back on the desk in front of Robert. He walked over to the wall where he had stood last time, breathing deeply and evenly to try and stay calm. He was still tender from being fucked by Robert for the first time just two days ago and he didn’t know how he was going to cope with this again so soon. But there was no way he would not have come here today and there was no way he would let Robert know how nervous he was.

Robert watched him with a lump in his throat. Despite his caution and prejudices, Robert knew that Marco was different. He really wanted to understand how the business functioned, to learn how to do his job as its future manager better. That wasn’t just Robert’s opinion. It was clear to all of the shift managers and under managers that the younger Mr Reus was very different from his father, that he genuinely cared about the men.

Marco was intelligent enough to know that the reputation as a good employer attracted and kept better workers, but it was more than that. Robert had seen that for himself when one of the men on his shift had been injured. Marco had demanded a complete report on what had happened and to know whether or not the accident could have been prevented. He had even ordered a hamper of food to be sent round as soon as the man was home from hospital to nourish him through his convalescence. In fact, Robert was sure that the only thing that had kept Marco from visiting the injured worker in person was the knowledge that this would be far too awkward and embarrassing for the family

He could see how strong Marco was trying to be now. He knew that Marco must suspect that being fucked again so soon by Robert would hurt. But Robert would never do that to Marco, he could never deliberately cause him pain, even though he could not let him know why, not yet. And the truth was that what he would demand of Marco this afternoon would be a much bigger test of how far he was willing to go, of whether or not there was any hope for something real between them. Being fucked had been a new experience for Marco, but his role had been more or less a passive one. Today he would need to play a much more active part in proceedings, one that would make it clear if he really wanted this or if his dalliance with Robert was just a futile attempt to rebel against the constraints of his rich, privileged life.

So Robert forced his voice to sound cold and commanding. ‘No, Mr Reus. Not today. If I fuck you again so soon, I’d need to go easy on you and that’s something I’m not willing to do. But I warn you, Mr Reus. Next time, if you want there to be a next time that is, I will fuck you and fuck you hard.’

Marco turned round, relieved, confused and just a little bit disappointed. Yes, he had been nervous and scared that it would hurt, but he had also been looking forward to experiencing the unfamiliar and exciting feeling of Robert’s fingers and cock inside him again.

‘Come here,’ Robert ordered, moving round to stand in front of his desk.

Marco obeyed, unflinchingly looking Robert deep in those piercing deep blue eyes, even though his body was trembling slightly.

‘Have you ever seen another man’s erect cock close up, Mr Reus?’

Marco shook his head, his throat suddenly too dry to speak.

‘So you’ve never had another’s man’s cock in your mouth then, Mr Reus?’

Marco shook his head again, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

‘Then that will be your lesson for today. On your knees!’

Marco knelt, watching closely as Robert unfastened his work trousers, pushing them down to his knees along with his long drawers. He didn’t show it, but Robert was nervous too. He had no idea how Marco would react, whether or not this would be too much for him. Robert leaned back against his desk, bracing his hands on its edge for support. He could feel Marco’s eyes on him, intently surveying his private parts, and that alone was so incredibly arousing that he could feel himself becoming even more painfully hard if that was possible.

At last Robert dared to look down. He could see the uncertainty in Marco’s eyes, but also the hunger and the curiosity. He saw Marco unconsciously lick his tongue over his upper lip and fought hard to suppress a groan. Marco was inexperienced but Robert knew that it would take nothing more than the feel of Marco’s breath, of his tongue, of his mouth on him to drive him out of his mind with lust. Then he saw Marco shift forward and his eyes fell shut as he prepared to surrender to the pleasure of Marco’s touch.

Marco was fascinated. Robert was gorgeous, big and thick and heavy, his impressive erection straining proudly upwards. He could see how it throbbed and pulsed, could see the lines of the thick veins running its length and the evidence of Robert’s arousal glistening on the swollen and engorged head. This is what had been inside him just two days ago, what had taken his virginity. And now it was his to taste if he wanted. And he did want to. He really did.

He had very little idea of how to do this, but he wanted to learn. He leant forward, licking tentatively at Robert’s thighs, relishing the totally new sensations of the short hairs rough against his tongue, of smooth skin over the powerful muscle below. He heard Robert moan slightly and that encouraged him to continue, licking harder and more firmly, moving upwards until his tongue was lapping at Robert’s balls, mouthing and nibbling at the sensitive skin as he felt Robert’s legs start to tremble.

Robert had come straight from a twelve-hour shift and Marco drank in how he smelled and tasted of hard work, of the heat and smoke of the steelworks, of sweat and of something else, something rich and ripe, male and enticing, something that Marco knew that he would never be able to get enough of. He buried his nose as deeply as possible in Robert’s groin, inhaling this intoxicating scent, nuzzling against the base of Robert’s cock. Finally he felt brave enough to begin to lick over the shaft, only using the tip of his tongue at first. The skin felt hot and soft and smooth under his tongue, but Marco could feel the delicious hardness of the steel beneath. He stiffened his tongue, using it to massage Robert’s cock, licking forcefully over the thick vein on the underside.

Robert moaned in response, taking one of his hands from the edge of his desk to bury his fingers in Marco’s luxuriant red-gold hair. Realising just how much Robert was enjoying this helped Marco to set aside his remaining inhibitions. He licked and sucked at the shaft of Robert's cock until it was wet and dripping with his saliva, but he wanted more, he needed more: he needed to completely pleasure Robert, to truly taste him. So he took a deep breath, gathered all his courage and took Robert in his mouth. He couldn’t take him very deep and he was glad that Robert didn’t try and force him to, but the feel of Robert thick and heavy against his tongue was completely mind-blowing.

Robert didn't try to hide his pleasure as Marco sucked at him and Marco could hear soft moans intermingling with the wet sound of his mouth on Robert’s cock. It all sounded so lewd and so unbearably exciting that Marco was spurred on to try more. He was astonished to hear Robert’s sharp intake of breath followed by a whine of pleasure as he swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit.

‘That!’ grunted Robert through gritted teeth, ‘Do that again.’

Marco obeyed, almost attacking the tip of Robert’s cock with his tongue over and over again. Robert was breathing hard now, groaning and grunting as quietly as he could and Marco could tell that he was close. He felt the pulsing that told him Robert was about to come, felt fingers tighten in his hair and, while he knew that Robert wouldn’t insist on coming in his mouth, Marco was utterly determined to do this. He swallowed as hard as he could, swallowing down as much of the thick, hot, salty fluid as possible until he could hardly breathe. When Robert was finally spent, Marco reluctantly let go of his softening cock. Both of them needed a moment to recover, breathing heavily from their exertions, Robert leaning against his desk while Marco still knelt before him.

After a moment, Robert took his hand from where his fingers had still been clenched in Marco’s hair, tilting Marco’s head up by the chin so that he could look him in the eyes. He swiped his thumb over the corner of Marco’s lips in an oddly intimate gesture, gathering up the drops of come which had escaped before giving his thumb to Marco to lick clean. Marco stayed kneeling, unsure of what to do next. His own arousal was achingly obvious and there was no way he could walk through the steelworks like this.

After making Marco wait for what seemed like an eternity of humiliating uncertainty, Robert finally rearranged his clothing and issued his next order: ‘Stand with your back to the wall. And keep your eyes shut.' Robert knew that keeping his eyes closed would make this feel even more intense for Marco. But it was more than that. He wanted to watch Marco’s expression as he pleasured him, he wanted to see the ecstasy on Marco’s face as he came. But he couldn’t risk letting Marco see just how much he wanted him, how much he cared about him. Not yet.

Robert undid Marco’s trousers, pulling them down just far enough to give him access. He braced one hand against the wall next to Marco’s head while the other delved into the damp heat of Marco’s crotch. He heard Marco’s sharp intake of breath at the first touch of Robert’s hand, saw the spasm of pleasure flicker across his face. Marco was too painfully aroused to take much teasing but Robert couldn’t resist caressing him, cupping the warm, heavy weight of his balls in his palm, making him gasp at the feeling of Robert’s fingers massaging his perineum. He ran his fingers lightly over the perfect smooth silkiness of the shaft of Marco’s cock, earning a whimper of need that made Robert long to be able to kiss Marco senseless and swallow down all of his gorgeously needy moans and whines.

Marco made no attempt to hide how good this felt and his face was contorted in bliss, his mouth open and moaning by the time Robert started to caress the head of Marco’s cock, smearing the sticky fluid that had leaked from it down the shaft. Robert knew that Marco would let go and come without much more stimulation, so he took a firm but gentle grasp of him, stroking him to his climax in a minute or two. As he felt the joy of Marco’s release spurting wet against his hand, Robert finally gave in and allowed himself the luxury of looking at the beauty of Marco shuddering through his orgasm with all of the emotions he was feeling visible in his eyes. Marco’s eyes flickered briefly open, forced open by the force of his climax, and they looked each other steadily and deeply in the eyes just for a split second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not as self-consciously a historical AU as my 17thC one, but the setting is still as accurate as possible. Although I haven't named it, the steelworks in question is the Hoesch Works, the Westfallenhütte in the Dortmunder Nordstadt. That will become more obvious as the story progresses.
> 
> Companies like Hoesch tended to be run by and create managerial dynasties as much as they were owned by family dynasties. The Springorum family were the key figures in the Hoesch story and continued to play a part in the company's history until the 1950s and Marco and his father roughly correspond to Fritz and Friedrich Springorum in the chronology.
> 
> The Westfallenhütte expanded significantly in the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries and the population of the 'Hoeschviertel' centred round the Borsigplatz was around 13,000 by 1900, many of whom were Catholics who had recently moved/migrated to Dortmund. It was for that reason that a new Catholic parish was created and the building of the Dreifaltigkeitskirche was completed in 1900. Many of the incomers were Poles from the Polish territories under the control of Prussia before the unification of Germany: Silesia, East/West Prussia and Posen. The real Robert is from Warsaw, but he came to Dortmund from Lech Poznań so direct from one of the major centres of Polish immigration to Dortmund!


	3. Pleasant memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter hints at, this fic does have a plot - actually quite a lot of plot! - apart from Robert and Marco having sex. But it will take us another couple of chapters to begin to get there!

Robert was sitting at his desk trying to do some paperwork, but he was distracted by thoughts of Marco. He had left the floor of the steelworks early today to allow himself time to wash and change. He was tired of forever being the one who was sweaty and dirty from long hours of hard work, marked with the soot and dust that permeated the air of the vast steelworks, a small city in itself in which the mighty blast furnaces were never allowed to go cold.

Marco always looked so handsome, tall and slim in his perfectly-cut dark suit and pristine white shirt with its high, stiff collar, his fob watch glinting at his breast, and his golden hair gleaming soft, shiny and begging to be stroked. Whereas Robert … what was he?

Robert sighed. He knew that he was doing Marco an injustice. When Marco came down to talk to the men, he always took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, not wanting to draw attention to the difference in their status. But that difference in status was there, they both knew it, and that was the problem. Robert knew how foolish he was being, how much he was risking, not just for him but for his family.

He trusted Marco. He was sure that Marco would never treat him unfairly because of this thing that was going on between them, even if it went horribly wrong. But that wasn’t the only difficulty that lay between them. Robert understood that Marco’s first duty was to his position, to his father, to the steelworks. By letting Marco get close to him, Robert was running the risk of revealing who he really was and how he had come to Dortmund in the first place. His letters of recommendation hadn’t exactly told the whole truth. Even if Marco did have feelings for him, how could he possibly ignore the truth about Robert if he uncovered it?

And Robert really had no idea if Marco had genuine feelings for him or not. He knew by now that Marco most definitely liked to be fucked by him. He had taken Marco up against every hard surface in his office - against the wall, over his desk, kneeling on the floor - twice a week for the past eight weeks now.

Truth be told, he like Marco best kneeling on all fours, for then he could feel Marco’s body moving and thrusting against him, he could imagine for a moment that Marco was actively participating in their fucking, not just taking his pleasure from a faceless Robert. For the terrible reality was that Robert was lost. He was addicted to Marco. He couldn’t get enough of him. And that was why Robert would always wait for him, for as long as Marco would come to him.

Robert glanced at the clock on the wall. Marco was late. Maybe he wouldn’t come today after all? Robert’s eye was caught by the stain on his desk, by the slightly lighter patch against the dark wood that you had to know was there to be able to see it. But Robert knew it was there and he often ran his fingers over it as he sat at his desk working, a faint smile playing over his lips. And today he caressed the stain on the wood of his desk as he sat here waiting for Marco, his mind returning as it so often did to the memory of the third time Marco had come to visit him in his office for ‘instruction’, the time that it had become clear that Marco couldn’t stay away either.

***

Robert had been sitting at his desk on that day too when Marco entered his office. Marco’s cheeks were red and there had been a strange, wild look in his eyes, bright and inquisitive, with just a hint of challenge. Marco had held out his hand for the key and locked the door without saying a word, before coming back to stand before Robert with his head held high and his hands on hips.

‘Where you want me?’ Marco demanded.

‘What!’ Robert was seriously thrown by Marco’s behavior.

‘Last time I was here you said that you would fuck me hard if I came back. Well I came back. So where do you want to fuck me? I hope that you’re going to keep your promise.’

Robert could see the teasing grin on Marco’s lips, but he could also see the nervousness that Marco was trying too hard to cover up. He stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Marco with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He looked long and hard at Marco for a moment, before undoing his trousers and pulling them down to his knees, leaving Marco standing there, exposed and vulnerable.

‘Over my desk,’ Robert ordered. ‘Be sure to hold on tight as I am going to fuck you hard, very hard, as hard as I can. And you might want to take your jacket off and make sure that that expensive, fine white shirt of yours is tucked safely out of the way.’

Marco obeyed, laying himself out across Robert’s desk, settling himself against the wooden surface, curling his fists over the rim of the desk hard enough to make his knuckles turn pale.

Robert had to use a piece of clean rag to muffle Marco’s cries again. He had to because he was determined to make Marco scream with pleasure this time.

He stepped back and surveyed the glorious sight of Marco laid out and waiting for him. Marco looked just so enticing like this, his back arched and curved against Robert’s desk, the strong muscles of his thighs clearly visible as he kept himself braced firmly in position. And above all he drank in the gorgeousness of the soft, pale, rounded globes of Marco’s buttocks, slightly parted to reveal a tantalising hint of what lay between them. He knew that Marco would be all too conscious of Robert observing him, that his vulnerability would be uncomfortable, humiliating and also a little arousing.

He so desperately wanted to sink to his knees and taste Marco, but that would be too much like making love. But, since Marco couldn’t see him, he could prepare him ever so thoroughly before gratefully sinking himself deep into the tempting velvet heat that awaited him.

Robert lubricated his fingers before beginning to stroke over Marco’s entrance, stroking him until he felt the sensitive muscle quivering at his touch. He used two fingers to penetrate Marco, not encountering too much resistance as he forced his fingers through the tight ring. He heard Marco’s sharp intake of breath, felt him instinctively tense up before trying to relax, relaxing to let Robert stimulate him, stretch him and open him.

This time his fingers were deep inside Marco’s body, plunging deep inside him, twisting and turning. He heard Marco’s muffled moans as Robert’s knuckles scraped over the walls of his not-so-virgin passage. Robert took a deep breath before placing his other hand on the small of Marco’s back, holding him firmly in place, pressing Marco hard against the desk and increasing the friction on his bare cock trapped against the wood.

Then he worked a third finger inside Marco, the rag gagging Marco not quite managing to muffle his sharp cry. But Robert knew what to do, reaching and stroking around inside to find the special spot that when he curled his fingers into it would make Marco cry out with pleasure. And Marco’s cry of pained ecstasy was just so very gratifying to Robert’s ears.

Robert couldn’t help himself. He pressed down harder on Marco’s back, curling his fingers into Marco’s prostrate over and over again. He knew that this would be cruelly and viciously pleasurable, but he had to. He was addicted to the sound of Marco’s unbridled moans and soft screams, to the way his body shook and jerked even though Robert was holding him almost immobile. He wanted to make Marco his, to pleasure him in a way that nobody else would ever be able to. He wanted to make sure that Marco would never, ever be able to forget him.

He kept up the unrelenting pressure until he heard the strangled cry that told him Marco was coming all over his desk, until he felt Marco convulsing and twitching round his cramping fingers. Finally Marco went limp, exhausted by the powerful orgasm that had been torn from his body. But Robert didn’t withdraw his fingers.

He gave Marco a moment before he began to gently circle the tips of his fingers round that sensitive spot deep inside him. He knew that this was becoming too much for Marco, that he had been open, stretched and stimulated for far too long, but he wanted Marco hard again when he took him, he wanted Marco to come for him again, and he knew that this would force Marco to become aroused, that there was nothing Marco could do about it. And Marco didn’t seem to want to do anything about it. He was twitching and whining softly, but his body was pressing itself into Robert’s touch.

Marco whined louder when Robert pulled his fingers out, but his whines were soon replaced by grunts and groans as Robert thrust deep inside him. Robert had neither patience nor self-control left, and sank himself balls deep into Marco’s tight heat with one powerful thrust, savouring the feeling of being buried as deep as possible inside Marco, relishing the feeling of his groin pressed hard against the soft skin of Marco’s buttocks.

Robert sank his fingers into Marco’s flesh for leverage, holding on hard enough to leave behind crescent shaped indentations where his nails had dug into Marco as he thrust in and out of him. He fucked Marco as hard and as fast as he could, giving him no mercy this time. His office smelled of sweat, male arousal and sex. He could hear the lewd, wet sound of his body slapping against Marco’s tender flesh with every thrust, he could hear the harshness of Marco’s laboured breathing and his own.

There was no way that Robert would be able to hold himself back long enough for Marco to find his release for a second time, the feeling of Marco hot, tight and clenching around him was just too much. He finally let go and came deep inside Marco, his body contorting with the sheer force of his orgasm, his shoulders hunching and his back arching forwards.

After a brief moment of panting and gasping in recovery, he leaned over, turning Marco’s body just far enough to slip his hand underneath and stroke him to his climax. He took the rag from Marco’s mouth and the two of them stayed like that for several minutes, bent over Robert’s desk as they attempted to regain their composure.

Finally Marco spoke, amused sarcasm evident in his voice, ‘I seem to have made rather a mess of your desk, Mr Lewandowski. My deepest, heartfelt apologies.’

Robert couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and the two of them had giggled helplessly, sticky, sweaty and half-naked bent over Robert’s desk together.

***

Robert’s pleasant reverie was rudely interrupted when the door to his office was flung open. It was Marco. But something was obviously wrong. He was holding his jacket, his shirt was torn and dirty and his usually perfect hair was in disarray. Robert stood up and walked towards him, deeply concerned and worried.

Marco’s cheeks were red and hectic, the expression in his eyes wild but unreadable. Before Robert could ask him what was wrong, Marco looked at him with eyes blazing, the anger and frustration clear in his voice as he spoke.

‘Why can we only fuck?’ demanded Marco. ‘Why can you only fuck me? Why can’t you embrace me? Why can’t I feel you naked against me? Why won't you look me in the eyes when we fuck? Why can’t you kiss me?’

And then to Robert’s absolute horror, Marco stepped forward, flinging his arms round him and pressing his lips to his. Robert stood there in complete shock, unmoving and unresponsive until he came to his senses and pushed Marco away.


	4. Why can't we kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter i.e more or less chapter three from Marco's POV. It does answer the unanswered questions from the last chapter (which may or may not be very dramatic!) You'll probably guess what happens in chapter five by the end of this chapter, but I promise that these two will begin to start actually talking to each other very soon and there will even be some plot development in sight!

Marco was in the casting shop today. This was where the molten steel was poured into the blocks from which the finished product would be pressed and rolled. It was one of the most important parts of the steelworks as this was where the purity and integrity of their steel was assured. The skilled and experienced workers in the casting shop were constantly looking for imperfections or problems in the composition of the molten steel.

The quality and strength of their steel was what their reputation was built on. Marco had always been thrilled by the idea that there were bridges and ships and railway lines all over the world that were made from their steel. Their steel carried with it not just the reputation of their own steel plant, but that of the industrial might of the Ruhr and the economic power of the nation.

This was also where Robert worked, managing one of the shifts that worked here day after day. The blast furnaces never cooled so there was always an endless stream of red-hot molten metal to be poured and cast. Robert wasn’t here this afternoon, he was in his office waiting for him. A pleasant shiver of anticipation ran through Marco at the thought. But Marco enjoyed being here even when Robert was away, being alongside Robert’s men and seeing how skilled and hard-working they were, as well as how much they respected their shift leader.

It had been eight weeks now since he had first gone to Robert’s office for ‘instruction’, not knowing what to expect or even what he truly wanted. These had been the most exciting and the most frightening weeks of his life. He had felt and experienced things that he had never even dreamed of and he learned so much about himself. He had been shocked by his own desires, but it had also been so liberating. He felt as if he was finally beginning to know who he really was, discovering the true self that lay behind the polite and dutiful façade he had built up over the years. Robert made him feel that way. Marco feared that nobody else could ever make him feel that way. He couldn’t imagine his life without Robert in it and he didn’t want to.

Marco knew that he should be ashamed of what he had let Robert do to him, what he had craved for and even begged for. He had let Robert take him over and over again, he had let Robert fuck him against every surface in his office. Against the wall more than once. Over his desk several times. Marco blushed at the memory of the first time Robert had taken him that way, the first time he had felt Robert deep inside him, completely filling and possessing him. Everything had felt so intense, the pleasure almost too much to bear as he had lost control and come all over Robert’s desk, twitching and screaming.

And he knew he should be deeply ashamed of how much he loved it when Robert took him on all fours like an animal. But he loved it not just because he could feel Robert thrusting deep and hard inside him, but above all because he could move against Robert and pretend to himself that they were making love and not simply fucking.

But it was about more than sex. He enjoyed simply being in Robert’s company, talking with him and learning from him. Robert was bright, articulate and obviously well-educated. Marco wanted to know more about Robert, to know who he really was and where he came from, to be able to talk about something other than the steelworks. He knew that he was more than just a warm, willing body for Robert to fuck.

Robert was rough on him, but he was always careful never to hurt Marco. And Robert always made sure that Marco was satisfied. Marco loved feeling Robert deep inside him, but he treasured the intimacy of every time he felt Robert’s strong, work-calloused hand close around him to stroke him to his climax. And then there were those moments, those fleeting precious moments, when Robert let his guard down and let Marco see the tenderness in his eyes, in his expression.

Marco wanted more. He wanted to look in Robert’s eyes as they made love. He wanted to explore every inch of Robert’s gorgeous body with his hands and his tongue. He wanted to feel Robert naked against him, skin against skin. He wanted Robert to hold him in his arms after they had made love. And he wanted Robert to kiss him so very badly. He wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted. But he was afraid that Robert wasn’t ready for more. Telling Robert how he felt could mean losing what they had. And that was a risk Marco wasn’t sure he was willing to take, not yet, not when everything was still so new and so exciting.

Marco’s thoughts were disturbed by a loud cry for help. One of the conveyor belts that carried the heavy moulds into which the molten steel was to be poured had slipped. They had been casting huge blocks of steel today, designed to be rolled into large sheets of thick steel plate, and the moulds were particularly big and heavy. One of the men was trapped next to the production line, unable to move under the weight of one of the heavy casting moulds that had partially fallen on him. Marco and Łukasz, Robert’s deputy, were closest to the injured man and ran to help him, lifting the heavy weight off of him while two of his colleagues pulled him free.

Thankfully the man’s injuries weren’t life-threatening – they suspected that he had broken his arm and Marco ordered him to be taken straight to hospital - but they had bigger problems as Łukasz quickly pointed out. They could slow the pouring of the steel but not stop it altogether, not in time. So a team of six worked as quickly as possible to pull the mechanical belt back into place and keep it there, while the others pushed the heavy moulds back into position.

The first couple of moulds could only be roughly positioned and some of the molten metal flowed over, only narrowly missing the men working alongside the belt. But gradually they were able to catch up enough to manoeuvre the casting moulds more or less into position. This batch of steel would be substandard and could only be used for lower quality products, but nobody had been seriously injured and that was what mattered most to Marco.

Marco worked alongside the men in their desperate struggle to move the heavy moulds back into place as quickly as possible. It was hot, hard, dangerous work, but he relished the challenge. And, while Marco may have been the privileged son of the manager of the steelworks, he was strong and determined. Finally the production line shuddered to a halt and the men could all breathe a sigh of relief, squatting down exhausted and sweaty, heaving huge sighs.

Marco had sent someone with the order to shut down the line as soon as he knew there was a problem. He had told them to use his name, to say that the instruction came from him. He made a mental note to make sure that a better system was put into place, not just here in the casting shop but in other parts of the steelworks if required. But then he realised with a shock that he was late for his appointment with Robert, so he grabbed his jacket and ran.

Marco was still hot and sweaty, exhilaration and adrenalin running through his veins as he burst through the door into Robert’s office. Marco was fed up being careful and hesitant; it was time to throw caution to the wind.

He saw Robert come to meet him, obviously concerned because Marco was late and disheveled. But Marco didn’t want to waste time and energy on explanations. Instead he stood in front of Robert, his eyes blazing with all the passion and emotions he had kept locked up inside for too long.

‘Why can we only fuck?’ he demanded. ‘Why can you only fuck me? Why can’t you embrace me? Why can’t I feel you naked against me? Why can’t you kiss me?’

And then, without even waiting to see what Robert’s reaction was, he flung his arms round Robert’s neck and kissed him.

Marco kept his lips pressed hard against Robert’s for what seemed like forever, but must have just been a few seconds. But Robert didn’t respond to his kiss. He didn’t take Marco in his arms. He didn’t kiss him back. Even worse, he pushed him away.

Marco turned away, heading for the door, blinking back the hot tears pricking at his eyes, tears he was determined that Robert would never see him shed. Marco didn’t know if he was humiliated or heartbroken, most probably both.

But Robert caught him by the arm before he reached the door, calling his name, ‘Mr Reus! Marco!’

That was what made Marco stop and turn round. Robert had never called him by his first name before. It felt so good. And gave him a tiny flicker of hope. Then he saw what Robert was holding in his hand, what he had taken out of his pocket: the key.

Of course, the door was still unlocked. Maybe, just maybe, Robert hadn’t rejected him. Marco stood still while Robert went quickly to the door and locked it. And then, when Robert ever so tenderly took Marco’s face between his hands, he finally knew that everything was going to be alright. Robert still wanted him.

***

Robert had been genuinely shocked and surprised when Marco came barrelling into his office like a whirlwind. Something was clearly wrong and Robert’s mind had been sorting through the various possibilities when Marco had kissed him totally without warning. Robert had wanted to kiss him back so badly, had wanted to taste the masculine sweetness of Marco’s lips in the way he'd longed to since the first time he’d seen him, and it had taken all of his self-control to break their kiss long enough to be able to lock the door.

Robert’s heart sank within him when he realised that Marco had taken this as rejection. He had to stop Marco before he reached the door. He had caught his arm, called to him, using his first name for the very first time. Finally calling him Marco. The name felt so good on his tongue, almost as good as he knew Marco’s lips would feel on his. And he saw that Marco understood as Robert took his face in his hands, as he gently stroked with his thumbs over the sharp line of Marco’s cheekbones, as he finally answered Marco’s question.

‘Because kissing means feelings. Because kissing means making love, not just fucking. Are you sure that you are ready for that, Marco? Really sure?’

Marco didn’t speak - he couldn’t speak - he just nodded.

Robert hesitated for a second, savouring the anticipation for a delicious moment, before capturing Marco’s lips in a passionate kiss. Marco felt and tasted every bit as good as he had expected: warm and wet, soft and strong, sweet and salty. And Marco wasn’t holding back one little bit as he pressed himself hard up against Robert, returning his kiss ardently, with an almost aggressive urgency. Robert would have chuckled if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied; he shouldn’t have expected anything else from Marco after the weeks they had spent together.

Marco’s lips parted easily as Robert licked over them. He swallowed down Marco’s loud groan as their tongues met for the first time before beginning to duel for dominance. They kissed long and hard, exploring and possessing each other’s mouths, discovering every sensitive spot with their tongues. Robert loved the sensation of Marco’s tongue licking around assertively inside his mouth, the feeling of Marco’s teeth grazing against his lips, the scratch of Marco’s stubble against his skin.

They kissed noisily, messy and wet, almost devouring each other until they were breathless and dizzy from the lack of air. Only then did they begin to kiss more softly, giving themselves some space to breathe, licking over one another’s lips with every kiss in a slow, sensuous way that sent shivers down Robert’s spine. He could feel Marco’s arousal pressed hard and hot against him, he could feel how Marco rubbed himself against Robert’s groin with every firm lick of his tongue.

Robert couldn’t help himself from groaning. Making love to Marco was going to be an even more passionate and intense experience than fucking him had ever been. Not least because Marco had learned a lot over these past few weeks and Robert was sure that Marco would be only too eager to put his newly acquired skills into practice.

Finally they stopped kissing for a moment. Marco’s lips were red, swollen and glistening wet with Robert’s spit. His eyes were glazed with lust and his hunger for Robert. Marco’s shirt was open and Robert’s eyes were drawn to the strong lines of his neck and collarbone, glinting with sweat and with dark particles of soot and dust clinging to the pale skin. He couldn’t help himself and he lowered his head to Marco’s neck, inhaling deeply before licking over the salty skin.

Marco moaned at the touch of Robert’s tongue on his skin for the very first time, his knees buckling slightly. Robert couldn’t suppress his chuckle this time.

‘What’s so funny?‘ demanded Marco.

‘It’s just that it’s you who tastes of hard work, sweat and the steelworks today. It’s kind of … well … it’s kind of a turn on in a weird kind of way. What happened?’

‘I’ll tell you later,’ Marco answered. ‘There’s nothing for you to worry about though. But right now I need you to make love to me. Please Robert. I need you so badly.’


	5. Don't make me beg, Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you probably guessed how this chapter is going to begin. But maybe they will even take the radical step of actually talking to each other at some point in this chapter? Maybe even a few more hints about Robert's past? And they might even get to see each other outside of the steelworks in an upcoming chapter!

Robert looked at Marco, finally able to really look at him, to look deep into the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen, glazed with lust but burning with passion and fire.

Marco met his gaze, never flinching from Robert’s thoughtful, penetrating stare, as he allowed himself to look long and deep into Robert’s stunning eyes, into the most brilliant, sparkling and fascinating pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Robert genuinely didn’t know what to do next. He had wanted to kiss Marco, of course he had. And he had known that to reject Marco’s kiss at this point would have meant rejecting Marco, which was the last thing he wanted to do. But everything was happening so quickly and without warning. Marco’s outburst had made it clear that he wanted more. But what?

Robert would have smiled if the atmosphere hadn’t been so intense. It was so typical of them that their first discussion of feelings or wanting anything beyond simply fucking had come in the form of Marco screaming at him like this. Robert craved to be able to unlock every last drop of the passion and fire that was so clearly pent up inside Marco, to show him everything that he could be and feel.

But right now they were both crazy desperate with need. He could feel Marco’s arousal flooding out of him. He could see it in the way his delicate nostrils flared with every breath. He could smell the scent of Marco’s strong arousal mingling with the warm, stuffy air of his office.

Robert dropped his hand, cupping Marco’s rock hard cock and squeezing it. Marco’s needy moan was like music to his ears. Robert needed to make Marco moan for him so badly. Suddenly he knew what to do, he knew how he could answer Marco’s request without doing something they could never turn back from, something they might both regret when they were thinking more clearly.

He pushed Marco backwards until his spine collided with the wall of his office. Marco never broke his gaze, looking at him with naked hunger in his eyes. He kissed Marco long and hard, pressing him back against the wall with the sheer force of his lips. Their mouths would be sore and bruised tomorrow, not that either of them cared about that right now. And then Robert dropped to his knees before Marco, pulling down his trousers and underclothing. He took a firm hold of Marco’s thighs, keeping him securely in place while he drank in the glorious sight before him.

He knew that this was all new for Marco, that he would never have been exposed to another man’s gaze like this. Marco was naked and vulnerable, but it would be different this time as he knew that Robert was worshipping and adoring him as he knelt in front of him. And the view was intoxicating now that Robert was finally able to look at Marco properly, at strong, heavily-muscled thighs leading upwards to a luxuriant thicket of dark reddish-golden curls and the most gorgeous cock he had ever seen, long, thick and heavy, straining proudly erect.

Robert couldn’t resist any longer, leaning forward to taste Marco, licking over his thighs and between his legs where Marco smelled and tasted of salt and soot. But something else lay behind the scent of sweat and the steelworks, something that must be Marco’s natural aroma, sweet, spicy and musky.

Robert nuzzled in close, inhaling deeply, burying his face in his lover’s groin. He felt like he wanted to linger here, exploring and enjoying Marco for as long as possible. But this wasn’t the time for teasing, not now, not today. He needed to make Marco come and as quickly as possible. So he ran his tongue along Marco’s shaft a couple of times before quickly swallowing him down.

Marco yelped out loud as he felt a mouth warm and wet round him for the first time, his fingers digging hard into Robert’s shoulders as he fought to stay upright, fighting against the overwhelming ecstasy that was making him tremble and shake and arch his back away from the wall. Robert didn’t go slowly on him, using his mouth to drive him to his orgasm as fast as possible, attacking the over-sensitive head of his cock with every thrust.

Marco didn’t even try to hold back. His desperate need to come was just too strong and the feeling of being in Robert’s mouth too much to withstand. He came with Robert’s name on his lips for the first time, his fingers tightening almost painfully into Robert’s flesh.

Robert swallowed hard, licking his lips so as not to waste a single delicious drop of Marco’s come. But he barely had time to draw breath before Marco hauled him to his feet, pulling him into a rough, hard kiss. Robert knew that Marco was enjoying the taste of himself on Robert’s lips and tongue for the first time and he loved the idea; he loved kissing Marco wet and open-mouthed, hot and hungry, their tongues roaming around everywhere in one another’s mouths.

Then Marco surprised him, spinning him round and pushing him hard against the wall, dropping to his knees before him, pulling down his clothing.

‘Look at me Robert!’ he commanded.

Robert looked down and almost lost control at the sight of Marco delicately and deliberately licking over the engorged head of his cock, at the sight of the silvery strands of his pre-come mingling stickily with Marco’s saliva.

Marco’s voice was slightly muffled as his tongue was still busied with Robert’s cock, but his words were unmistakable. ‘I want you to fuck my mouth.’

Robert was shocked. ‘You want me to do w-w-w-w-w-hat … ?’

‘Don’t make me beg, Robert.’ And then Marco looked up at him, his tongue still on Robert’s cock, long eyelashes framing those beautiful amber eyes. He looked just so gorgeous and desirable like that and … well … just so filthy and fuckable that Robert couldn’t help himself anymore.

He buried his hands in Marco’s thick, soft hair, holding Marco’s head still as he eased himself through his parted lips. Robert felt as if he must be dreaming, but the soft, wet heat of Marco’s mouth felt all too real round him. Marco had instinctively positioned his tongue so that it would massage the underside of Robert’s cock with every thrust into his willing mouth.

Robert swallowed hard. He wasn’t going to last long at all. He was probably going to come faster than he had at any point since he was seventeen and having sex for the first time. But that didn’t matter. Not with Marco. All that mattered was both of them getting what they wanted and needed. Together.

He felt Marco’s hands gripping his buttocks, felt fingers digging hard into his skin. He suspected that he would be bearing the imprint of Marco’s fingernails for the next few days, but he would be proud to do so. He pulled out, leaving just the tip of his cock cushioned within the softness of Marco’s lips. And then he began to thrust, although never too deep as that would be uncomfortable for Marco. Robert kept his thrusts into Marco’s mouth shallow, but he thrust fast and forcefully, fucking Marco’s mouth the way he had asked him to. He came almost without warning, grunting as he came hard in Marco’s mouth, feeding him with copious amounts of come.

Robert didn’t even try to support himself on his trembling legs, but sank down to kneel before Marco. Marco was wrecked, a total mess – half-naked, dirty and sweaty, clothing awry, his hair dishevelled, his face and mouth wet and sloppy with saliva and the remnants of Robert’s come that he hadn’t managed to swallow down – but Robert had never seen anything more beautiful or desirable as Marco was to him at that moment.

Marco was so strong, proud and courageous. This was all so new for Marco, but he hadn’t been afraid to confront his desires. He had never shied away from what Robert had demanded from him. And now he wasn’t afraid to ask Robert for what he wanted or needed. He didn’t need things to be sanitised or prettified, but accepted them how they were, rough and raw, intense and passionate. Marco had been totally inexperienced just a few short weeks ago, but there was nothing more that Robert could ever have asked for in a lover. Robert feared that Marco’s raw, inexperienced but ever so passionate lovemaking had spoiled him for any other man.

Robert captured Marco’s mouth in a deep, intense kiss, licking Marco clean again. He knew what he wanted, what he wanted to ask Marco for. ‘Please Marco. Can I see you naked?’

Marco smiled and nodded. Both of them stood up and stepped out of their trousers in a rather inelegant fashion, but neither of them cared.

Robert spread the blanket he kept in his office on the floor, grateful that he always kept the stove burning hot when Marco was due to visit. It was March, but there was still a chill in the air and one of the many good things about working in the steelworks was that there was never a shortage of fuel.

They knelt on the rug and undressed each other impatiently, eager to be able to stroke and touch, to feel each other naked skin against naked skin, finally with nothing between them, nothing separating them. Then Marco surprised him by laying down on his front.

This was how he had always asked Marco to present himself to him, from behind, but the difference was that this time Marco was completely naked for him and he could fully appreciate the strong, well-developed lines of his back and shoulder muscles, sweeping down to the narrow, elegant curve at the base of his spine before swelling out again into the most gorgeously rounded and curved ass that Robert had ever seen on a man. Marco looked so inviting and enticing like this that Robert could scarcely breathe.

‘Lay down on top of me, Robert. I want to feel you against me,’ Marco asked softly.

And Robert did, shaking slightly with anticipation at the thought of feeling Marco bare against him. The sensation of their bodies melding together skin to skin was just so unbelievably, mind-blowingly perfect. Robert couldn’t suppress a low moan when his groin nestled against Marco’s buttocks as he settled himself on top of Marco, relaxing into the generous curves of his body.

Robert reached forward to place his hands over Marco’s, interlacing their fingers together. He nosed gently at the soft hair at the nape of Marco’s neck, kissing the warm skin of his neck and shoulders over and over again. He murmured sweet words of nonsense, telling Marco how handsome he was, how gorgeous and desirable he was, how much he wanted him.

Marco was moaning softly, moving his body against Robert’s in undulating waves of warm bliss. They had just come but they were young and crazy in lust, so Robert knew that they would not have to wait too long. And he was right. The constant stimulation of the ripe curves of Marco’s buttocks rubbing against him soon had the necessary effect.

Robert reached for the jar of what they would need. Another advantage of working in the steelworks was that there was never a shortage of something to use as lubricant. But this was the stuff Marco had had imported from England, petroleum jelly, Vaseline, an American product, newly manufactured in Europe. It was ideal for healing small burns of the type that were an everyday hazard in the steelworks and Marco had ordered samples for their medical kits. He had given an extra-large supply to Robert and looked directly at him with that mischievous crooked grin of his, the one that Robert was always unable to resist, as he told him that petroleum jelly was also very useful for ‘other things’.

He went to move away from Marco to prepare him, but Marco stopped him. ‘No, I want it like this. Just be gentle with me.’

Robert used a generous amount of the petroleum jelly on both of them before settling back into position.

Marco reached behind him to take Robert’s hand, putting it over his mouth. ‘You’re going to make me cry out again. And your office isn’t _that_ isolated.’

Marco was right, of course. During the weeks they had been meeting in private, Robert had for once been thankful for the fact that his office was housed in a separate hut with a small window, but people walking past could still hear them if they were loud enough. But the feeling of Marco licking, biting and sucking at the palm of his hand as he fought to suppress his cries and moans just turned Robert on even more.

Robert sank into Marco as slowly as possible, enjoying every second of the delicious, slow slide into Marco’s body, as he felt Marco hot and tight round him. He knew that Marco was forcing himself to relax and let Robert inside. He knew that he would feel incredibly big inside Marco in this position; that Marco would feel completely stretched and filled to the maximum. And these thoughts almost drove Robert completely out of his mind with desire.

Once he was deep inside Marco, he reached round and underneath him. Marco shifted his hips just enough for Robert to be able to close his hand round his cock. There was quite literally no way for anything to come between their bodies now, as he lay tight against Marco’s back with one hand over his mouth and the other wrapped round his cock. Robert didn’t so much thrust into Marco as roll his hips into him time and time again, Marco pushing back against him as hard as he could as they fought their way to their mutual climaxes.

The air was thick with the heady aromas of sex and sweat, with grunts, gasps and muffled cries and the damp, squelching sound of Robert’s cock moving inside Marco as their hot, sticky bodies writhed together. The continual friction against Robert’s hand was enough to finally take Marco over the edge. Robert felt Marco twitching in his hand, felt him biting at the palm of his other hand, felt his body convulsing in his arms, felt him clenching around him and all of that was enough for him to let go. This time it was Robert who came with Marco’s name on his lips, before collapsing exhausted on top of him.

This felt just so good for Robert, lying here, completely spent with a naked, sweating, panting Marco limp and pliant underneath him. But Robert also felt somehow ashamed, as if he had corrupted Marco in some way. None of this should have been what Marco wanted when he asked Robert to make love to him. He leaned his forehead against Marco’s neck as he whispered his hoarse apology into Marco’s ear.

‘I’m sorry, Marco. Sorry for what I have done to you. You deserved better from your first man. You deserved someone who could be tender and gentle with you. Someone who could make sweet, passionate love to you the way you deserve. You deserved to be made love to in a comfortable bed, with fine linens. Instead you get this. Here with me. In my office. You deserve so much more than this.’

Marco rolled over, taking Robert with him and trapping him underneath his body. Robert realised all of a sudden just how incredibly strong Marco actually was.

His eyes were blazing but his voice was soft, ‘No Robert. This is exactly what I want. What I need. At the beginning I didn’t know what I wanted. I didn’t even really know what there was to want. I wouldn’t have been able to cope with feelings, with too much emotion at the beginning. It would have been too overwhelming, too frightening.’

Robert nodded. He knew that Marco was telling the truth, but he still felt guilty.

Marco’s eyes softened as he asked Robert what he wanted to know, ‘And you? Was there someone for you who … ? Like you did for me, I mean.’

‘Yes. A long time ago now. In Posen. He was German. He wasn’t my first man. But he was the one who made it clear to me that I could only ever be truly happy with another man, that being with a man wasn’t just a pleasant alternative to a woman when there wasn’t one around or the risk of pregnancy was too great.’

Something in his tone of voice made Marco realise that this wasn’t the time to push Robert further. Instead he settled himself down on Robert’s body, pillowing his head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

‘I think I am like that too. That I can only ever be happy with a man, I mean.’

Robert sighed, gently stroking Marco’s hair as he answered, ‘Yes, I think that might well be the case, Marco.’

‘I always knew that there was something wrong with me, that I felt different. And I knew about, well about this, from books and from the way other men talked at school and at university. But I never wanted to know more. I never wanted to experience anything until I met you. I found myself in you. I discovered who I truly am. You make me feel real and alive in a way that I never believed possible.’

Marco paused to think here. It was important to him that Robert understood what he wanted to say next, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to put it into words.

‘And it is you that I want, Robert. Not just the way you look, but who you are, the man that you are. I want to get to know you better. For me this has nothing to do with our roles at work, except that it was in watching you at work that I began to understand what an amazing, honourable, good, decent man you are and how much I respect you.’

There were tears threatening to well up in Robert’s eyes, tears of joy that he was relieved that Marco wouldn’t be able to see. He understood what Marco was trying to tell him. These words meant that he hadn’t been a total fool to risk everything for these stolen moments with Marco. Robert couldn’t trust himself to speak, but he squeezed Marco tightly in his arms, lifting his head to plant a gentle kiss on Marco’s damp, sweaty hair.

The man lying curled up naked in his arms was the most precious thing in the world to Robert right now apart from his family. Robert had no idea how whatever this was between them was going to work, but the one thing he did know was that he would never leave Marco, not as long as Marco wanted to be with him, not even if all they could ever have were these all too brief snatched moments of happiness in his office.

And it seemed that Marco felt exactly the same, for he raised himself up, looking deep into Robert’s eyes as he stroked his cheek in a gesture that was so tender and intimate that it made Robert’s heart clench with a sudden sharp stabbing pain.

‘I don’t know what this is. I don’t have a word for it. But that doesn’t matter. I don’t know how this is going to work out or what we can have. But I know that I want it. I want to be with you. I want us both to be secure in the knowledge that we want to be together. For there to be no more games or pretences. I want to make love to you. To hold you. To kiss you. To lie naked in your arms. I want to get to know you better, the real you. And I so very much hope that you want that too.’

‘I want that more than anything,’ was Robert’s honest and heartfelt answer.

Marco sighed happily, snuggling back down against Robert’s chest. The two of them lay together in silence for a long blissful moment, even the beating of their hearts seeming to synchronise as they lay there in perfect happiness and contentment.

But of course they couldn’t stay like this. Marco reluctantly wrenched himself from Robert’s tight embrace after a few minutes.

‘I need to go. I’ve been here far too long as it is. We will get away with it today though. We can say that I was telling you about what happened in the casting shop if anyone asks why our meeting took so long.’

Robert was suddenly conscience stricken. How on earth had he forgotten about that? He had been so caught up in Marco that he had neglected his responsibilities. He sat bolt upright. Marco was already getting dressed.

‘What did happen, Marco?’

‘You should ask Łukasz for a full report tomorrow. He is a good man. All of your team are good men, Robert. You are right to be proud of them. You can say that we were talking about overhauling the safety protocols, not just in the casting shop, but in every part of the steelworks. That is true. I want to talk to you about it. And to ask your permission to borrow Łukasz to help me, if he agrees that is.’

Robert went to get up.

‘No, please don’t. It is hard enough leaving you as it is. Let me remember you like this.’

Marco knelt down to kiss Robert one last time. A long desperate, passionate kiss that told Robert how he felt so much more eloquently than a multitude of words could ever have done. And then he unlocked the door, opened it a crack and slipped out.

Robert knew that he was taking a huge risk. He was lying naked on the floor of his office with the door unlocked. He had to get up and put everything in order as quickly as possible. But he couldn’t make himself move right now. He had never thought that he would feel this way again. Not after …

And then, to his complete shock and surprise, he realised that there were tears flowing down his cheeks. Robert had thought that he would never cry again, not about something like this. He thought that he had closed that part of himself off forever after …

So he allowed himself to cry quietly for a moment, experiencing the intermingled joy and pain of his ability to love returning, something that he had thought was lost forever. Above all he cried for the overwhelming happiness he felt, happiness that he feared would almost certainly end in heartbreak.


	6. Growing in confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the development of their relationship over the next three weeks or so. I can promise that they will finally get to see each other out of the steelworks in the next chapter!

Robert walked tall and with a spring in his step as he entered the casting shop the next morning. Somehow, he had no idea how, this thing between him and Marco seemed to be real, seemed to be what they both wanted. Robert knew the risk he was taking. He knew that there were no guarantees that this would work out. But for now he just couldn’t help himself from enjoying the blissful, hopeful feeling of being in love again.

He asked Łukasz for a full report on what had happened yesterday, using the pretext that Marco had fully briefed him but he wanted to hear Łukasz’s version of events as well. Robert nodded thoughtfully as Łukasz explained exactly what had happened.

Łukasz turned away but paused, obviously feeling the need to say something else, ‘And Robert … the young Mr Reus … I was impressed with him. He acted quickly and sensibly, he obviously cared about the wellbeing of the men and wasn’t afraid of hard work or to get his hands dirty. He is different, I can see that.’

Robert felt a sudden sharp swell of pride in his heart at hearing Marco praised like this by someone whose opinion he respected, but he remained professional and impassive. ‘I’m happy to hear that, Łukasz, especially since he would like to work with you if you agree.’

And that was what happened as Marco had been serious about what he had said. Marco was clever, Robert had to admit that. The Board had been persuaded to re-evaluate safety procedures not just to ensure the wellbeing of their employees, but because Marco had pointed out just how much production time could have been lost were it not for the quick thinking of Robert’s team.

Marco took responsibility for the whole process. Knowing that there were things that he would not notice or that people would be too reluctant to point out to him because he was the manager’s son, he took Łukasz with him on his inspection rounds. And that was a clever decision too. Łukasz was intelligent and deserved the recognition, he was senior enough to be able to ask questions and command respect, but junior enough not to be a threat to anyone or to make other workers reluctant to speak to him.

And, as Marco had pointed out with a smile, this whole review process would mean that he and Robert would perhaps need to have a few longer meetings in his office.

Two day later though, Robert sat in his office nervously waiting for Marco. Maybe he wouldn’t show up? Maybe they had said too much? Gone too far? But all his doubts evaporated as Marco walked through the door, locking it behind him and throwing himself into his arms in a glorious, desperate bruising kiss.

When they finally had to stop to breathe, Marco drew back from him with a questioning look in his eyes.

‘Will you do exactly what I ask, Robert?’

Robert hesitated. What could Marco possibly want? Maybe he wanted to take Robert as roughly as he had been taken as revenge? No, that wasn’t Marco. Robert decided to trust him, something that did not come easily to him, and nodded silently.

Marco spread the blanket in front of the stove that was radiating out heat. They would be warm and cosy at least.

‘Undress for me,’ Marco ordered.

Robert obeyed, taking his clothes off and piling them on the floor. He enjoyed Marco watching him, seeing how keenly his eyes took in every inch of flesh that was revealed. And then he stood naked before Marco, returning his gaze steadily. He wasn’t ashamed of his body. Why should he be?

‘On your knees.’

Alright, so Marco wanted to feel his mouth on him again. Robert had absolutely no problem with that. And if he wanted to stay fully clothed so that Robert was the vulnerable one here, well Robert owed him that much at least.

But what Marco did next surprised him, undressing and kneeling before him. They were kneeling before each other with just a few inches between them. Robert could feel the sexual tension radiating between them even more strongly than the heat coming from the stove. Robert wasn’t cold, but he couldn’t help shivering.

‘Don’t touch me. Don’t move unless I tell you to.’

Robert wouldn’t have expected this, but he was finding it seriously arousing.

Marco pushed him back slightly, so that his back was arched and his weight was partially supported on his hands. And then Marco began to kiss him, excruciatingly slowly and excruciatingly thoroughly.

Robert couldn’t help gasping as he felt a hot mouth kissing along his jawline and down his neck. He was moaning softly by the time Marco’s tongue began to trace wet lines along his collarbone. And he struggled not to groan when he felt Marco’s mouth on his nipples, licking, sucking and biting until they were red, hard and swollen. Robert had never known that he was so sensitive there, had never felt anything quite like this before. He felt like he was melting and burning at the same time, immobile and defenceless against the caresses of Marco’s mouth.

He was hard and aching by the time Marco kissed his way wet and open-mouthed down his abdomen. There was a sharp intake of breath as Marco dipped his tongue into Robert’s navel, lapping over the soft skin of his stomach. And then he really did groan as he felt Marco gently bite at the hard ridges of muscle, at the sharp curves of his hipbones. This was so unbelievably sensuous and arousing. Robert knew that he was sticky with arousal and he was desperate to feel Marco’s mouth where he needed it most.

He was almost embarrassed by the frustrated whining sound he made when Marco stopped just short of where Robert had hoped had been his goal.

Marco pulled him up, holding his head firmly in place, his big, strong hand splayed out over the back of Robert’s neck. And then he slipped his hand down to caress Robert. Robert gasped. For all the times they had fucked, he had never felt Marco touch him so intimately and it felt good.

He started to moan again as he felt Marco begin to expertly caress him. Of course, this was the one thing that Marco would be very experienced at doing. He might not know what it felt like to touch another man, but he surely knew what felt good when he touched himself.

And right now Marco was making him feel just so good. Marco ran his fingers over the sensitive skin behind his balls, massaging him slightly. And then he cupped his balls, gently cradling and squeezing them until Robert moaned loudly.

If that had felt good, Marco caressing the soft skin of his hard shaft felt amazing. Marco used just enough pressure to stimulate him, slightly twisting his hand to drive Robert crazy with every stroke. He wasn’t going to last long and he felt his climax building in his groin and at the base of his spine. But of course Marco knew what it felt like to be right on the brink of orgasm and he stopped at the crucial moment, pressing just hard enough on the base of Robert’s cock to make sure that he wouldn’t come.

Marco did this again. Robert was panting and moaning by now and he actually let out a loud mewl when Marco swiped his thumb over the wet, sensitive head of his cock. The third time was almost unbearable but, amidst all the frustration and his overwhelming need to come, Robert felt a sense of pride in how confident Marco was and just how well he knew Robert’s body.

Robert was struggling to keep himself upright by now, his thighs trembling under the strain. But Marco seemed to know when he had had too much and eased his head down onto his shoulder.

‘Just relax, Robert. You’ll get to come this time. Bite into me if you need to.’

Robert leaned against Marco’s shoulder, his face buried in the warm skin. Marco briefly caressed him before settling down to work his cock in a firm, steady rhythm, clearly going to bring him to his climax this time. Almost instinctively he began to suck at Marco’s skin and, even though it was something he had never thought that he would do, he felt his teeth graze against Marco as his world exploded as he came, as he came undone convulsing and twitching in Marco’s fingers.

He knelt there shaking as he fought to recover, feeling Marco’s strong arms holding him upright. And then Robert had pushed Marco back with a smile, burying his face between his outspread thighs to tease and satisfy him with his mouth and tongue.

***

Marco had longed to be able to properly explore Robert’s naked body, the body he had caught just glimpses of over the past weeks. And Robert was even more handsome and desirable than he had imagined in his most fevered dreams, as he had lain in bed and stroked himself to satisfaction thinking of Robert.

They were similar in height and build, but Robert was just that little bit taller and much more heavily muscled. Marco hadn’t been able to resist exploring every inch of that worked out torso with his mouth and tongue, nipping at the heavy ridges of muscle with his teeth. Robert’s skin was darker and more tanned than his own and he salivated at the thought of Robert being outside without a shirt in the summer months.

The sheer power of being able to pleasure Robert like that, of being able to take him to the edge of his orgasm over and over again before bringing him to an explosive climax had been intoxicating. And then he had simply lain back and felt the incredible intimacy of Robert’s head between his thighs, licking and sucking. There were no games, no pretences any more, just the amazing feeling of Robert’s mouth and tongue satisfying him utterly and completely.

Since that day their lovemaking had been perfect, beyond anything that Marco could ever have imagined now that they could be themselves and openly express what they wanted and desired.

Robert had to wash and change in public some of the time, so Marco had to be careful about leaving visible marks on his skin. But he had a job that could be very physical, so nobody would question the odd scratch from where Marco had clawed at him in their passion or red marks where Marco had sucked too long or too hard at his flesh.

But Marco’s body was another matter, for Robert to use as he pleased and Robert made full use of that privilege. Robert had expressed his guilt over this one afternoon as he caressed where the places he had bitten and sucked at Marco’s skin were still red and visible from their last lovemaking. But Marco had reassured him not only that he enjoyed it but that he needed it, that the marks Robert left on his skin reminded him that this was real - that they were real - when they were apart.

Marco had loved the day when he laid himself out naked over Robert’s desk, enjoying the feeling of Robert’s eyes devouring every inch of the pale skin on display. And then Robert’s hot mouth had kissed wetly down the line of his spine until Marco squirmed with desire, pressing himself into the hard wood of Robert’s desk seeking relief from his aching arousal. Robert had painted the stretched lines of Marco’s ribs with his tongue before sinking himself deep and hard into Marco’s willing body.

That was the day that Marco had confessed some of his deepest desires, his face red and flaming with embarrassment and pressed hard against Robert’s chest. He had told Robert how much he still liked - how much he still needed - to be fucked hard sometimes, but that he craved to be kissed and to be held tight and safe afterwards.

‘Does that mean that I am not normal, Robert?’

Robert simply laughed and answered, ‘No, that means that you are utterly perfect.’

And then Robert had kissed him senseless. And then he had fucked him senseless, pounding into his body until Marco had to muffle his loud screams by biting his own fist. Then Robert had held him close and safe and kissed him senseless once more until Marco felt as if he never wanted to move again in his whole life, until Marco was a limp, boneless mess lying in Robert’s arms.

Leaving Robert had been so, so hard that day. It was getting harder and harder now as they wanted to kiss and to hold each other. They wanted to talk as well as to enjoy one another’s bodies. But there was never enough time. On that day he had so badly wanted to curl up and sleep in Robert’s arms. It was a small thing, but he wanted it so much and it was denied to him. Instead he had to cruelly tear himself from Robert’s warm embrace and get dressed, planting one last, desperate passionate kiss on Robert’s mouth before slipping outside.

It was always like this. Their kisses in greeting were hard and bruising. Marco always got up and got dressed, leaving Robert lying there naked. Somehow that was easier to bear for them. And they never said goodbye, but kissed painfully and passionately, their lips expressing all the words that were too hard to utter.

But on this day Marco’s heart and soul were in rebellion. How could he walk through the steelworks feeling like this? Surely everyone would be able to see who he was and what he had just done? And a tiny, irrational part of Marco wanted to be able to throw caution to the wind and proclaim who he was and how he felt about Robert to all.

Instead he had to stop and try to have a sensible conversation about possible changes to shift patterns with one of Robert’s fellow team managers. Marco felt almost delirious. His lips must be red and swollen with the force of Robert’s kisses.

He hadn’t cleaned himself up before leaving that day, not wanting to wipe away the feeling of the intensity of Robert’s lovemaking from his body. He was still tender and raw from being fucked by Robert. He could feel the damp evidence of his climax drying on his body. And he realised with a sudden thrill that he could feel the wetness of Robert’s claim on him on his skin and in his underwear. And that was when Marco knew that he couldn’t go on like this.

He summoned all his courage the next time he was with Robert. They were lying cuddled up together, enjoying a few precious moments before Marco had to leave again.

Marco buried his shoulder in Robert’s shoulder as he spoke. ‘I know that your day off is important to you. That you work hard. That you have responsibilities. But … maybe … if … if you wanted to spend one of your days off with me … well, I have a car and we could go somewhere, somewhere where nobody will know who we are and we can have time to talk. If you want … ’

Robert lifted Marco’s head up by the chin, smiling at him.

‘Why are you smiling?’

‘I’m smiling at the thought that there might be anything I would rather do on my day off than spend it with you.’ And then he captured Marco’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

When he drew back, Marco looked at him, biting his lip. ‘This isn’t just sex, Robert, is it?’

Robert shook his head almost sadly, ‘No, Marco. I fear that this isn’t just sex.’

Marco’s voice was soft, ‘I fear that I am lost. And if this is being lost, then I never want to be found again.’

‘Then I am lost with you, Marco.’

They looked long and hard into one another’s eyes for a while, drowning in what they saw reflected there.

This time leaving Robert wasn’t as painful for Marco, not when they would soon be able to spend a whole day together outside the steelworks.

But Robert sat for a while after Marco left him. He had meant what he said when he told Marco that he was perfect. Marco was everything that he had ever wanted and so much more. Robert had been with several men when he was younger, mostly just for fun, experimenting. And then he had met the man who had shown him who he was, who had made him realise that he could never find happiness in the arms of a woman.

When that had ended, Robert had sworn that he would never take that risk again, that he would never hazard the wellbeing of his family again for the insanity of such carnal passion. He had kept that vow for five years now; he had been celibate for five long years, focussing on his career and his family. But then Marco had wormed his way past all his defences.

At first he had hoped it was just sex. That he needed this release. But the truth was that he had lost his heart to this brave, passionate, intelligent, good man, the man who had given himself to him with such trust and courage from the very beginning, who had opened his heart to him even though it could cost him everything as well.


	7. In the light of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well strangely enough I have never written these two being all ... um ... sweet, happy and romantic together. And it still feels not quite right! So I had to wait until I was in the mood. 
> 
> And this is the first time I have ever written Robert having sex actually in a proper bed. With anyone! There are no beds involved in the other fic I am writing involving him right now either!

 

Marco’s heart was singing as he drove to the place where he had arranged to pick Robert up. It was April and the day was as warm and sunny as Marco had dreamed it would be, perfect for his plans. He was both excited and nervous about seeing Robert outside of the steelworks, about seeing if their budding relationship would survive in the light of day. And Marco meant that quite literally.

At first he had resented the steelworks. He had resented being predestined to work there, chained to its noises, its smells and its ugliness. But he was coming to love it. He was beginning to appreciate the vast site that was like a small city in itself, its own unique community. To appreciate the sheer force and the immense power of what they did. The skill that went into the quality of their product and the pride that all of their workers had in it. And Marco was gradually learning to take pride himself in being a good manager, in being a good employer.

Robert had played no small part in changing Marco’s outlook. But until now their relationship had been confined to this enclosed, restrictive world, a world of dark and fire, noise and smoke. And that had suited the mood of their first weeks together. But now they were starting to feel their way towards admitting that this was more than just sex, they needed to spend time together in the outside world, out in the light, the warmth and the sun. So Marco was both nervous and excited at the same time.

But all of his doubts and fears vanished when he drew up alongside Robert and saw just how handsome he was. He had only ever seen Robert in his work clothes until now and, while that had never mattered to him, Marco had to admit that he did look breathtakingly handsome and distinguished in his suit.

He couldn’t help saying it as Robert got into the vehicle, ‘You look really, really good today, Robert.’

‘Yes, I scrub up not too badly, even if I say so myself,’ came the answer with a smile. ‘Nice car by the way.’

‘Hmmmm,’ harrumphed Marco darkly, ‘well it turns out that my father married my mother for her money, not for love. But there are some advantages, like this car.’

But nothing could spoil Marco’s mood today. They drove along in companionable silence for a while, unable to keep the smiles from their faces.

‘This feels so good,’ sighed Marco eventually, ‘it feels almost as if we are a proper couple.’

‘We are a proper couple, Marco. It’s just the world outside that won’t accept us as such.’

The drive was shorter than Robert would have liked as they soon reached their destination. Marco took the picnic hamper from the back of the car before they set out on the short hike to the place that he had found for them.

It was perfect. Sunny but protected from view by the trees, in the shade of a large rock for them to lean up against. Their picnic spot was secluded enough for them to be able to steal kisses from one another, maybe even hold hands if Marco was alright with that, Robert realised with a thrill. He had never felt quite like this before, giddy with romance at the thought of simply being with Marco.

‘You found this place especially for us, didn’t you?’ he asked.

‘Yes, I drove up here a few times to find the perfect spot,’ Marco confessed, flushing slightly red at the admission. But the look that Robert bestowed on him, full of nothing but affection and happiness, made his heart melt with bliss.

They settled themselves down on the rug that Marco had brought, unpacking the picnic hamper, which was filled with pies and salads, bread, cold cuts and sausages, as well as cake for dessert. And there were bottles of beer from the brewery next to the steelworks.

Robert picked up one of the beer bottles and laughed, ‘A taste of home. But I was expecting champagne!’

‘I thought about it,’ said Marco with a blush, ‘but I thought that it might be a bit too much. Sorry.’

‘I was only joking. I didn’t want to make you feel bad. Beer is perfectly fine, honestly.’

But Marco only looked at him with a mischievous smile. ‘I’ll bring it with me the next time. I love the thought of kissing your lips tasting of champagne.’

With that they settled down to enjoy their picnic. It was warm enough for them to take their jackets off and roll up their shirt sleeves. This felt so good, just relaxing together, the sun-warmed stone of the rock against their backs. They kissed sweetly every so often and Robert took the liberty of feeding Marco with tiny pieces of cake, enjoying the sensation of Marco’s tongue licking the crumbs from his fingers, enjoying the perfect intimacy of his lover’s company.

But mostly they just talked, talked about anything and everything except work. Not today. They talked about literature and history and politics, about the things that were important to them. Robert avoided talking about his past and Marco about his family. Of course they both noticed that, but neither of them pressed the point. Not today. Today was their first proper day together and neither of them wanted to do anything to spoil it.

Marco’s hand was lying loosely on his thigh and, after some time had passed, Robert finally got up the courage to take his hand in his, half fearing that this would be too much. But Marco simply smiled at him shyly, squeezing Robert’s hand and stroking over the back of his hand with his thumb. And so they sat and talked for hours, shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.

***

That was the first of many perfect days together. Marco was true to his word and brought champagne for their next picnic.

Robert looked at the bottle with a smile and asked ‘But where are the glasses?’

‘We don’t need glasses,’ answered Marco seductively. And he sipped from the bottle before kissing Robert, letting the sparkling liquid trickle into his mouth.

Robert’s eyes widened in pleasure as he reached for the bottle to drink from it and return the favour. The shared the bottle during their lunch, drinking from it in turn. And it was true, stolen kisses from champagne-tasting lips were even more intoxicating.

As well as their picnics, they hiked in the forest and walked in the pretty towns with their timber-framed houses, eating together in the evening in the inns and hotels that surrounded the forest and its lake. One day they even set off on a long hike following the course of the River Ruhr. And as the weather became ever warmer, they swam in the lake, enjoying lying side by side afterwards as the sun dried their bodies. But the lazy days they spent together in what they were coming to think of as ‘their special place’ -simply talking, simply luxuriating in one other’s company - were the most precious of all.

Despite the sweetness and the intimacy of their days spent together, the afternoons they spent in Robert’s office were as raw and as passionate as ever. Marco still loved to feel Robert deep and hard inside him, to feel his mouth hot and rough against his skin, to feel the force and aggression of their physical lovemaking.

This was enough, for now. And they lived for the moment, never talking about the future, trying to cast it as far out of their thoughts as they could.

But Marco wanted more and he had an idea as to how he could get it, if only he could raise the subject with Robert as tactfully as possible. He waited until they were in their special picnic spot, screwing up his courage to speak to Robert.

‘You know that the money isn’t important to me. It’s you that's important, what we have together that matters.’

Robert stroked Marco’s hair away from his face so very tenderly, ‘Of course, Marco. You don’t even need to say it.’

‘Well it’s just that maybe there is a way that we can spend more time together, in private I mean. I’ve been looking at the shift plan and there are some days when you finish work in the afternoon before your day off, or when you start late the day after.

And I’ve been asking around, asking my friends. They probably think I’m having an affair with a married woman,’ Marco shrugged, ‘and I hate the thought of that, but if it protects us, I have to accept it, even encourage it.

There are hotels we could go to where they are discrete, where they won’t ask too many questions, where we can have a suite with adjoining rooms. We’d still need to be very careful, not leave any evidence that we are anything more than two friends travelling together. But it could work. And … and … it would mean that we could spend the night together.’

Marco held his breath, biting his lip as he waited for Robert’s reaction. He wanted this so very badly, but perhaps it was just too much.

‘Of course, Marco. There is nothing I would like more. The thought of being able to spend a night with you is just … well it’s just everything I could want. And I know that you would have to pay for the hotel, there’s no other option, and I’m not too proud to accept that from you, not when it means that we can be together like this. But … ’

Robert broke off speaking for a moment, unsure how to put it, not wanting to make Marco feel bad when he had put so much thought into this, when he was trying to be so sensitive to Robert’s feelings, ‘ … it’s just that it won’t be easy for me to pretend that we come from the same social circle in that sort of environment. I don’t have the right kind of clothes, for one thing.’

Marco had worried a red patch into his bottom lip by now, ‘I know. I’d thought of that. It doesn’t matter to me, you know that. But we have lots of stuff at home, including for guests, so I could have a bag packed for you. But if you’re not comfortable with the idea, I understand, I really do.’

Robert kissed him softly, ‘No, Marco. I want this. I wish the world wasn’t the way it is and that it didn’t matter, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, to spend time with you, you know that.’

***

They had to wait three weeks until they could put their plan into action. Marco felt almost sick with excitement as he pulled up to collect Robert at their rendezvous point after work one summer’s evening, ready to make the short drive to the hotel he had booked.

Their suite was opulent, two large bedrooms with a drawing room separating them and a huge, perfectly appointed bathroom. Marco tipped the porter who had brought up their bags before turning to face Robert, his throat suddenly dry at the thought of finally being alone together like this.

But Robert just smiled at him, understanding his fears, cupping Marco’s chin in his hand and stroking over his bottom lip with his thumb. ‘Let’s just take our time. We have all night. Why don’t we unpack and go for dinner first?’

Marco nodded gratefully. As Robert went to leave for his own room – they had agreed that both rooms had to look as if they were being used to preserve their alibi – Marco called to him, his voice suddenly uncertain, ‘I hope that everything is OK, that you approve of what I packed for you I mean.’

Robert’s heart clenched slightly as he realised that Marco wasn’t ashamed of him, far from it. He was more ashamed of his own affluent lifestyle and that Robert might judge him for it. So he turned in his tracks and went back to where Marco was standing, taking his face in his hands and kissing him tenderly this time. ‘It will be perfect. Everything is perfect. Because we are together.’

Marco lay in bed that night after dinner, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He knew that Robert would come to him, they had agreed that in advance, but there was still that tiny doubting voice in his head that said that maybe he wouldn’t. And Marco knew that he would never be able to sleep here all alone, knowing that Robert was so close to him but not with him.

But Marco needn’t have worried. He only had to wait about half an hour for the door to his bedroom to open, even though every minute of waiting felt like an agony of eternity.

‘You came!’

‘How could you ever doubt that I would,’ breathed Robert as he slipped into the bed behind Marco, wrapping his arms round him and kissing the back of his neck softly, ‘I just had to spend long enough making my own bed look sufficiently slept in so that no one could doubt that I had spent the entire night in it.’

They lay there together for a moment, just enjoying being in each other’s arms in a soft, cosy bed not on a hard office floor. And this time they didn’t only have a few precious minutes to enjoy being like this, but a whole night.

‘How does it feel sleeping in silk pyjamas?' asked Marco with a chuckle.

‘Strangely good. But I know what would feel better. You naked against me.’

‘That can be arranged. I’ve asked for an alarm call half an hour before they bring breakfast up, so we will have plenty of time to make ourselves decent.’

Both of them wriggled out of their nightclothes, tossing them to the ground, before gratefully falling into one another’s arms once more.

That night wasn’t what either of them had suspected. But it was even better. If you had asked them beforehand, they would have guessed that they would spend their first night together making love as much as they possibly could until they ended up exhausted and spent in the grey light of dawn. Instead they lay close and intimate in the darkness, falling asleep in one another’s arms, lulled into sleep by the sound of each other’s breathing. That was what they needed, what their souls craved more than anything.

Robert woke up suddenly alone. Marco wasn’t there. He was relieved to see Marco coming back from the bathroom.

‘Sorry to have woken you up,’ Marco whispered as he wriggled his way back into Robert’s warm embrace.

‘You didn’t. It was you not being here that woke me. I missed you, even in my sleep.’

Marco hummed happily against Robert’s skin. ‘Are you still sleepy?

‘Not really. What did you have in mind?’ asked Robert, knowing full well what Marco almost certainly wanted.

Marco squirmed seductively against Robert, whispering in his ear, ‘Well it’s only 6 o’clock. We have a full two hours until our alarm call … ’

Robert laughed. ‘Of course. Just give me a minute to go to the bathroom first too.’

He picked up the jar of Vaseline that he had brought with him on the way back, opening the curtains a crack as well. Marco went to automatically turn onto his side, presenting his back to Robert. They had never had sex face to face, not in all these weeks.

‘No,’ said Robert softly, ‘I want to see you this time, to see how beautiful you are as I make love to you. Please?’ There was a begging tone in his voice that he couldn’t hide.

‘Of course,’ answered Marco as he wrapped his arms round Robert’s neck, spreading his thighs to give his lover access.

Robert kissed Marco tenderly and thoroughly as he prepared him, soft, gentle thrusts of his tongue into the warm, wetness of Marco’s mouth mirroring what his fingers were doing to him. He swallowed down every gasp, every groan, every soft moan that Marco made. This was all new for Marco, but Robert saw with gratitude that he made no attempt to hide any of his pleasure, letting Robert see and feel everything.

He kissed Marco long, wet and soft, until he was completely relaxed and pliant underneath him, until he was open and ready and Robert’s fingers slid in and out of him without meeting any resistance. He had never seen Marco like this before, completely calm and lost in the moment, just his moans and tiny upwards thrusts of his hips betraying his extreme need and arousal. Marco was beyond beautiful like this, quite simply the most gorgeous and arousing sight that Robert had ever encountered.

Robert could have stayed like this much longer, but his own erection was hard, aching and leaking pre-come, while the increasing harshness of Marco’s breathing indicated that his desire was starting to become painful. He positioned himself over Marco, the bright shaft of morning light coming through the crack in the curtains falling directly on his lover’s body and perfectly illuminating his pale, flawless skin.

They never broke eye contact for a single second as Robert sank slowly into Marco’s welcoming body. Making love to Marco had always felt amazing, but this time Marco’s tight channel felt as if it had been made just for Robert, it felt as if he fitted perfectly inside Marco’s snug velvety warmth. And as he began to move, the pleasure was indescribable, deep, intense waves of pleasure radiating out from his groin into every cell of his body. And the look on Marco’s face and the way his fingers dug into the skin of Robert’s back told him that he felt exactly the same.

Marco shifted slightly under him, angling his pelvis and wrapping his legs round Robert’s waist, his feet resting on his buttocks. Robert could thrust into Marco strong and hard like this, just the way he liked it. And the strangled cry that met his first deep thrust told him that he could unerringly find Marco’s prostrate in this position.

Robert’s orgasm seemed to build and build, ebbing and flowing like a tide through his body, gathering strength until he felt like he would explode. And finally he did explode, his vision whiting out with the force of his climax that seemed to go on longer than ever before, rippling out through his body, consuming him with its force.

Somehow he found the will to keep his eyes open, to fight the impulse to let them fall closed, to see the glory of Marco convulsing in waves of ecstasy underneath him, to see the most beautiful sight in the world - Marco’s mouth open to give voice to his pleasure, his face contorted in bliss and, despite everything, his eyes kept firmly locked on Robert’s, seeing and giving everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's car is the Mercedes 75 PS Doppelphaeton, the most popular Mercedes built between 1907 and 1911 - there is a stunning example in the Mercedes Museum in Stuttgart
> 
> Robert and Marco's special place is in the Arnsberger Wald in the beautiful Hochsauerland, they visit Arnsberg itself and go swimming in the Möhnesee. And the picnic beer comes - of course - from the Borussia Brewery!


	8. Perfect happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that there would be more happy times for the two of them. And since I am in a good mood (finally!) and the sun is shining ...

Robert pulled out of Marco ever so gently, never taking his eyes from his lover’s face, drinking in the unmistakable look of blissed-out happiness he could read there. They still had an hour before their wake-up call and he snuggled Marco close, rubbing soothing circles into his back and pressing soft kisses against his hair. Marco sighed happily in response, wriggling closer to Robert’s body, nuzzling against him with tiny licks and kisses against his skin.

This was what they had both longed for, what he’d so badly wanted to be able to give Marco, but had feared that he would never be able to. Ever since the day they had kissed for the first time, the day they had finally begun to admit that they had feelings for each other, Marco had wanted to be held after they’d made love, to lie safe and secure in Robert’s arms.

Even when - perhaps above all when - he’d taken Marco hard and rough, taken his body to the raw edge of its limits, Marco had always curled up in his arms afterwards. But he had never been able to give Marco more than a few precious, stolen minutes, always having to keep one eye on the clock. Until today that was.

And maybe that was why it happened, why the words that he’d choked back far too many times over the past months finally slipped out in a half-murmured sigh, ‘I love you, Marco.’ And the answer came, muffled against Robert’s throat but clear nonetheless, ‘I love you too, Robert.’

They lay like this, peacefully and quietly for the next hour until the phone rang. Marco reluctantly rolled over to answer, before turning back to look at Robert. They gazed at each other almost shyly for a moment. What had happened between them this morning had changed everything and they were both seeking and needing reassurance.

Finally Marco smiled, kissing Robert softly and sweetly. ‘It’s time to make yourself decent for breakfast. Silk pyjamas and dressing gown. Now you get to see how the leisured classes live.’

Their breakfast was served in the living room of their suite, an opulent breakfast laid out on the finest white porcelain, with starched linen napkins and silver cutlery.

Marco whistled slightly as he saw Robert come through the connecting door from his bedroom, going over to take him in his arms and kiss him on the cheek. ‘You look so handsome like this, as if you were born to it.’ Then he realised what he had said and blushed, starting to stammer an apology.

But Robert only smiled at him, ruffling his hair before saying, ‘Come on. Let’s eat!’

The table had been set up by the window and they enjoyed a long and relaxing breakfast basking in the warmth of the sun flooding through the large panes of glass, not to mention the warmth of the love and companionship flowing between them.

They washed and dressed together and the sheer intimacy of that act made Marco’s heart clench with the overwhelming force of his love for Robert. Now that he had at last admitted it, to himself as much as to Robert, it was hard to suppress the joy from bubbling up inside him.

Marco leant against the bathroom wall watching Robert shave, eyes feasting on the sight of his powerful naked torso, his braces dangling down from the waistband of his trousers. He could barely wait until Robert was finished before kissing him, enjoying the intoxicating sensation of the feel of smooth, sweet-smelling, freshly-shaved skin under his questing lips as he kissed over Robert’s cheeks and chin.

Robert went to speak but Marco shushed him with a finger on his lips. ‘Don’t say it. Don’t even think it. We need to enjoy what we can have. Everything we can have. Promise me.’

And Robert simply nodded, enfolding Marco in his arms in a warm, tight, loving embrace.

And somehow the rest of that day was perfect too, like a beautiful, precious dream they both shared and that lingered in the memory for ever. Looking back, Marco could remember every detail, even when he was old and grey. He remembered the sun shining on them as they drove along. He remembered how easy and how comfortable it had felt being together as they hiked through the forest. He remembered the companionable picnic they’d shared. And he remembered the pain he’d felt as he had to say goodbye to Robert, when he so badly wanted to kiss him goodbye but had to resist the temptation in case anyone saw them.

But the pain was lessened by the fact that Marco could look forward to many more days with Robert. Over the next month, they still met twice a week in Robert’s office to make love. They spent a day together, just the two of them alone, each week. And they were able to spend one more perfect night together. Marco didn’t think about the future - the present he was living in was everything he could ever have wanted and more.

***

Marco was in his office one morning. He would see Robert this afternoon so he was determined to get through as much paperwork as possible before then. A knock came on the door. It was his secretary.

‘One of the men is here asking to see you. From the casting shop. A Mr Piszczek. Shall I send him away?’

Łukasz was here to see him? Marco was curious. ‘No, send him in. And you can take a break as well. I won’t need you for the next half an hour.’

Łukasz was ushered in, obviously nervous at being in one of the managers’ offices. ‘I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr Reus.’

‘Not at all, Łukasz. Please take a seat. What can I do for you?’

‘Well … it’s just that I thought you would want to know as quickly as possible and in person. It’s Robert … Mr Lewandowski.’

Marco’s heart sank within him. Something had happened to Robert! He knew that it couldn’t have been too serious or he would have been told immediately, but even so he fought to keep his emotions under control.

‘He’s had an accident. He stopped one of the new workers from doing something stupid, from getting hurt, and he was badly burned. That is so typical of Robert,’ Łukasz shrugged. ‘He was taken to hospital but released. He will be off work for the next few days though, as the wound is heavily bandaged and there is a risk of infection.’

Despite his best efforts, Marco knew that his reaction would have been briefly all too visible on his face, but Łukasz had the grace to pretend not to notice.

‘I see. Thank you for the report, Łukasz. I appreciate you coming to tell me in person, I really do,’ Marco said, trying hard to sound as if he had no more concern for Robert’s wellbeing than he would have if it was any other valued employee.

But after Łukasz had gone, Marco sat there with his head in his hands, unable to concentrate on his work any longer. Even though he knew that Robert was alright, he missed him so badly and he desperately wanted to be able to go to him, to be by his side. But he couldn’t, he knew that. That was one of the painful realities of their relationship.

Marco held out for two days before he called his secretary into his office. ‘Will you have a note delivered to Mr Lewandowski’s address? Tell him that I will visit tomorrow at 17.00 to see how he’s doing. Unless he has any objections that is.’

His secretary nodded, ‘Of course, Mr Reus. At once.’

Marco held his breath for the rest of the day and all of the next day, half expecting to receive a polite message advising him that his visit would not be convenient. But no reply came. So that was how he found himself not far from the steelworks the following day, standing outside Robert’s home, his heart racing and his palms sweaty as he summoned up the courage to knock on the front door.

A friendly looking woman answered. This must be Robert’s mother, Marco realised. She greeted him warmly and took him through to the kitchen.

Marco tried not to react to the sight of Robert sitting at the wooden table, his heavily bandaged right arm resting on its surface. He knew that he was behaving stiffly and awkwardly, but that was fitting for what this visit was purporting to be, that of a senior manager coming to check up on the wellbeing of one of his employees. He accepted the offer of coffee gracefully and sat down at the table facing Robert.

There was short exchange between Robert and his mother that Marco couldn’t understand and then the two of them were left alone.

Marco felt suddenly awkward. This was crazy, they had spent so much time together, done so many deeply intimate things with one another, but here, like this, the gulf between them seemed almost unbridgeable for the first time.

‘I’m sorry for coming to your home like this, intruding on your privacy and that of your family. But I didn’t know what else to do. I had to see you. I just had to know that you were alright. And … and well … ’ Marco swallowed hard, but he had to say it, ‘ … I missed you so much. I missed our time together.’

The smile Robert gave him assuaged all his fears. ‘I am so glad that you came. I missed you too. And you did me the courtesy of asking first. If you’d just turned up, I swear my mother would have had a heart attack. It was hard enough persuading her that it was alright for you to see me in the kitchen and not in the parlour. But I thought you’d be more comfortable here.’

Marco nodded. ‘While I wish the circumstances were different, I must confess that I kind of like having the chance to see where you live. To meet your mother at least once. I never thought I’d be able to do that.’

‘My mother has gone out for the evening. My sister isn’t here either. So we are alone. And if anyone asks why you spent so long here, we can always say that we were talking about work. We’ve used that excuse before!’ Robert’s eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

Without stopping to think, Marco slipped from his chair to kneel at Robert’s feet, his head resting on the dark-haired man’s knee. He let out a strangled sob as he felt Robert’s hand on his head, his fingers carding through his hair, soothing and caressing.

‘I hate the thought of you being injured at work, Robert. I wish that I could protect you better. You have a real job. You work hard for your living. You support your family. You care for your men. And I’m just … I just lead this useless, privileged life … ’

Marco stopped speaking as Robert raised his head, holding his chin firmly in his hand. ‘Look at me, Marco,’ he commanded, ‘it’s my job. It’s my choice. I don’t have to get as involved in the dangerous parts of the work as I do. But I do it. It’s who I am. And you’d do the same. You did, if you remember, when I wasn’t there.

You never need to apologise for who you are. You work hard. I know just how hard it is managing people, dealing with all the paperwork, carrying all that responsibility. I’d hate your job. And I’ve never seen you treat anyone badly because they work for you or are less wealthy than you are. You never could. That’s one of the many, many reasons that I love you so much.

As for the rest of it. That’s just how we were born. It has nothing to do with us or who we are. There’s nothing we can do to change it. We knew this from the very beginning. And I’m not going to let that spoil what we have.’

Marco nodded in agreement, finally feeling reassured by Robert’s words.

And then Robert smiled at him seductively, ‘Now, if you really want to help me, where’s my get well kiss?’

Robert used his good arm to pull Marco onto his lap. They kissed for a long time, only pausing to occasionally draw breath, wanting to make up for as much lost time as possible.

‘Tomorrow should have been our day together,’ Marco finally said, a regretful tone in his voice.

‘And it still can be, if you want. I’ll need to be careful, but a nice relaxing picnic might be good for my recovery.’ Robert winked conspiratorially as he said this.

‘I’d love that. But are you sure that you are alright to walk? I mean to where I can pick you up.’ They needed to be careful and their arrangement was that Marco collected and dropped Robert off a couple of kilometres to the north of his home.

‘I’d walk as far as I need to for you, I always will,’ Robert smiled. ‘And what do you want to say, Marco? I can always tell when you are thinking about something when you start chewing your lip like that.’

‘It’s just that you will be off work for a few days. Everyone thinks I am having an affair with a married woman anyway and I’ve taken no time off as long as we have been together. I haven’t wanted to leave the steelworks for too long since that means being from you. So now … if you wanted … we could maybe go away for a couple of days? If we go somewhere we have never been before, a bit further away, it should be safe enough.’

Marco tried to hide it, but there was a pleading look in his eyes as he waited for Robert’s reply.

But the answer was simple, a kiss on the cheek and a whispered ‘Nothing could make me happier.’

They spent the next hour talking. Robert showed him round his family’s flat, which was comfortable and well-furnished. Marco felt as if he was getting to know Robert better now, seeing his family photographs, his books, the things that were part of his daily life.

Robert even opened the door so that Marco could see into his bedroom.

‘Now you can imagine where I lie in bed and think of you every night when we are not together.’

This time it was Robert’s turn to look at Marco tentatively. ‘I know that you probably have plans … and it wouldn’t be what you are used to anyway but … well you could stay and eat with me. Help me cook.’ Robert held up his bandaged arm. ‘I could do with some help in any case.’

‘I’m not expected home for dinner. I knew that I wouldn’t be in the mood to sit round the dinner table and pretend tonight, not after seeing you. So I’d love to stay.’

That simple evening was one of the happiest of Marco’s life. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, making himself at home in the kitchen, carefully following the instructions he was given until their evening meal was ready. And then they sat at the kitchen table, eating and talking, just as if they were a happily married couple.

Marco even cleared up and washed the dishes, something he’d never done before, earning himself countless kisses of reward and gratitude from Robert, on his forehead, on his cheeks, on the tip of his nose and finally on his lips.

Marco left with a smile on those well-kissed lips, lips that were still red and wet from Robert’s farewell kisses. Saying goodbye hadn’t been at all hard this time as they would spend the next day together. And he had their precious couple of days together to organise. Marco couldn’t have been happier.


	9. A romantic evening

Marco picked Robert up at their meeting point later than normal the next day. They were only going to have a picnic lunch together today, nothing more and, if all went well, they would have days ahead to spend with each other. Marco had a lot to arrange and he hoped that Robert would like everything he had planned. Once he was satisfied that everything would be as perfect as it possibly could, he drove to his favourite restaurant to collect the special lunch he’d ordered earlier before setting off to meet Robert.

Marco’s heart sang in his chest as he saw his handsome dark-haired lover waiting for him, even though it was only a few hours since they had parted last night. He hated seeing the bandage on Robert’s arm as it reminded him of his injury, but his beautiful warm smile and the sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes couldn’t help but make him smile in response.

They drove to the special spot that they were coming to think of as ‘their’ place and Marco refused to let Robert even try to help him carry the wicker basket containing their lunch to the secluded hollow where they would eat.

Lunch was sumptuous, smoked salmon, cold roasted meats, salads and a dessert that would not look out of place on a table in the finest restaurant in the city. And of course there was a bottle of champagne. But Marco wasn’t really interested in the food, he only had eyes for Robert and he couldn’t help stealing sweet, short kisses every few minutes. Not that Robert seemed to be complaining.

After lunch, Marco sighed happily, wriggling as close to Robert as possible, their shoulders gently touching. Something had been on his mind since yesterday.

‘I heard you speaking to your mother last night, Robert. I’d like to … could you teach me some Polish? I know I’ll never be any good at speaking it, but I’d like to make the effort to learn. It’s your first language, it’s part of who you are, and I want to be able to share that with you.’

‘Of course,’ laughed Robert, ‘it would be my pleasure, just don’t let any of the men know that you can understand them. They like being able to speak in a language the bosses don’t understand sometimes.’

Marco nodded in agreement. It was finally time to talk about the other thing on his mind, he couldn’t put it off any longer.

‘And I’ve found somewhere for us, for our holiday. It’s not too far from here. It’s a beautiful, exclusive hotel in a spa town. There are mineral water springs and a park for us to walk in. And there are medical staff on site as well, so you will be able to have your wound dressed and looked after. Maybe even have some therapy for it?’

Marco could hear the begging note in his voice, almost as if he was trying to convince Robert to come.

But Robert just smiled at him lovingly. ‘It all sounds wonderful, Marco. You don’t need to try and persuade me. When do we leave?’

And now Marco took a deep breath, maybe this was finally too much. ‘Well, I have to work tomorrow. But if we meet afterwards, then we could be there in time for dinner. And … well … we could stay until your sick leave is over, until you have to go back to work. If you want to that is. But maybe you have other plans?’

Robert took the risk of gently stroking Marco’s cheek, cupping it tenderly in the palm of his hand. ‘There is nothing I would rather do than spend this time with you. I want us to spend every moment we can together. I’ve told my family that I am going away for a few days to recuperate outside the city. Which is kind of true,’ Robert shrugged here, ‘although maybe not quite in the way they imagine. And I’ve asked my mother not to mention it to anyone, just in case it causes any difficulties for me. She is an intelligent and discrete woman, she won’t say anything.’

***

Marco was excited and nervous as he drove to their usual meeting point early on the evening of the next day. He’d told Robert not to bring anything with him, that he’d look after everything – this was the kind of hotel where the staff would unpack their suitcases for them – and so he had two suitcases packed in the trunk of his car. One was a gift for Robert and he hoped he would like it.

The gravel crunched under the wheels of his Mercedes as Marco pulled up in front of the imposing hotel building. Marco handed his keys to a waiting attendant and a uniformed porter sprang to attention and efficiently whisked their luggage out of the trunk and up the hotel steps. Marco followed him and couldn’t suppress a small smile of pride at the fact that Robert just took all of this in his stride. Not  that Marco cared about these things, but he kind of liked the fact that Robert’s aristocratic dark good looks and upright bearing made a mockery of those who would normally be all too quick to judge him on the basis of his lack of wealth or the fact that he worked for a living in an honest job.

Marco had ordered dinner to be ready for them in their rooms on arrival. Their suite was incredible. Two big bedrooms led off either side of a generously-sized living room. But the best bit was the huge balcony that looked out over the park, over the English Garden. They stood there after dinner, side by side, looking out over the perfectly maintained landscape.

‘We can have breakfast here on the balcony every morning,’ smiled Marco, ‘just us, alone and undisturbed. I’m sorry about all of that fuss earlier. But I have given instructions that we are not to be disturbed except for when we ask for meals to be served in the room or when it is being cleaned. We’re fully grown men, we can run our baths ourselves!’

Robert turned to him with a wolfish grin on his face, ‘Speaking of baths. We’ve never had a bath together. And perhaps you could help me to make completely sure that I keep my wound dry.’ He winked, just to make sure that Marco had fully gathered his meaning.

Marco made their rooms ready for the evening, closing the windows and drawing the curtains. Once all was warm and cosy, he started to run their bath. Marco paused for a moment, before adding some of the scented oil that he had found to the foaming water.

He went into his room to undress, turning round as he heard Robert’s bare feet padding quietly towards him. Marco sighed happily as he felt strong arms encircling him, as Robert pulled him into a warm embrace, nuzzling gently at his nose and cheek.

‘Thank you for the suitcase, Marco,’ he whispered, ‘and for having everything packed for me so perfectly. How did you manage it?’

‘My valet. He’s loyal to me. I can trust him. Do you really like the suitcase? I ordered it a couple of weeks ago and thought this would be the perfect opportunity.’ Marco wasn’t really sure why he had done it, but he’d bought a leather suitcase for Robert, similar to the one he always used when they travelled together, and had it embossed with his initials in gold.

‘I love it, Marco. I love it because you were thinking of me, because you did it for me. You’re not flaunting your wealth. You’re making me feel comfortable. You’re showing your love for me in the ways that you can. And you were as happy sitting round my kitchen table two nights ago as you are here in all this luxury, I know that.’

‘Happier, Robert, so much happier,’ sighed Marco. ‘I wish we could always be together like that. But we need to treasure what we do have. And this time together is precious, truly precious.’

‘It is. And didn’t we say something about taking a bath together?’

Robert got in the bath first as that way Marco could help him in and out of the tub, carefully holding his arm clear of the water. And then Marco gently lowered himself into the warm, foamy water, easing himself back against Robert’s chest with a sigh of bliss. He leaned one arm on the side of the bathtub, letting Robert carefully rest his injured arm on top of it, while Robert curled his other arm protectively round his chest.

They lay there like that, relaxing in the warm, foamy water, enjoying the feeling of the water caressing and soothing their bodies, luxuriating in the intimacy of skin to skin contact supported by the moisturising oiliness of the water. Eventually Marco reluctantly heaved himself out of the bath, helping Robert out much more carefully.

‘Lotion?’ Marco asked with a chuckle. ‘Just so that you can enjoy the full pamper experience!’

‘Of course,’ retorted Robert, standing there like a beautiful statue waiting to be worshipped and adored.

And Marco really did pay loving and devoted attention to every part of Robert’s perfect, gorgeous body, drying him off before carefully massaging the delicately-scented lotion into every inch of his lightly-tanned skin, rubbing it in soft, gentle circles all over him until the lotion was completely absorbed. Of course bathing together, feeling his lover’s naked body pressed against him, not to mention Marco’s extremely thorough massage, had left another part of Robert’s body badly in need of some attention.

They both knew that tonight wasn’t a night for energetic love making, they needed to rest and recover. So Marco encouraged Robert backwards to lean against the wall, before dropping to his knees in front of him. He had done this for him so many times before, but never quite like this, slowly, tenderly and lovingly. This wasn’t really about sex, he wasn’t trying to drive Robert crazy with desire. That could wait until tomorrow. This was about making Robert feel loved and pampered and cosseted, about making him feel comfortable.

Marco didn’t tease this time, only licking greedily over the soft, velvet flesh of that gorgeous, proud, hard cock until Robert became accustomed to his touch, moistening the skin as much as he could. Then he gently took him in his mouth, wrapping a hand round his shaft, making sure that Robert could feel warm, wet friction against every inch of his manhood.

He kept the synchronised movements of his hand and mouth slow but steady, letting the pleasure gradually build, letting Robert reach his height as gently as possible. This simple act of lovemaking was somehow special. Marco didn’t have to think too hard about what he was doing, he wasn’t trying to impress Robert with his skills, this wasn’t about having bed-breakingly good sex. All he wanted to do was satisfy the man he loved.

That meant that Marco could focus on just how good it felt, on just how perfect the solid, heavy, warm weight of Robert’s cock felt against his tongue. He could fully savour the taste of the droplets of fluid that his lover was already leaking, take pleasure in every twitch, every jerk of that incredibly gorgeous cock in his mouth. He adored how beautifully intimate it felt to have Robert’s fingers carding gently through his hair as he worshipped him like this. And he knelt there in rapt devotion as he gladly and gratefully swallowed every last drop of Robert’s release.

Marco stayed kneeling for a moment or two once he had licked Robert clean and finally let go of him, albeit slightly reluctantly, grinning up at Robert, who still kept his fingers buried deep in Marco’s soft, red-gold hair. Of course he was aroused himself, how could he not be after this? But that didn’t matter, not tonight. Marco could wait. Robert needed to rest. And they had a whole perfect, precious week to spend together.

However he should have known that Robert would see things differently, gently urging Marco to his feet and nudging him to stand with his back towards the wall.

‘I may only have one good arm,’ whispered Robert seductively, ‘so this might take a little longer than usual, but I can’t imagine that you will be complaining about that. At least not until you are whining and moaning and begging me to make you come.’ He gave a wicked little half-grin that made Marco whimper and feel suddenly weak at the knees.

Robert handed Marco the bottle of lotion, before holding out the palm of his hand for some of the thick, creamy liquid.

Marco’s breath hitched as he felt the first strokes of Robert’s lotion-slick hand over his skin, before he let out a soft moan, which proved to be the first of many that evening. This was perhaps the single most erotic experience of Marco’s life so far, made even more intense by the fact that Robert was using only one hand. Marco stood there naked, completely aware of every touch, every stroke of his lover’s fingers as they moved over his body, with painful, beautiful, slow devotion. He didn’t know what felt best, fingers stroking over his chest, the muscles of his abdomen, or his thighs.

Every so often Robert held out his hand for more lotion or gave Marco brief orders. He asked Marco to turn round and that was when Marco did indeed begin to sigh and whine. He couldn’t see what Robert was doing anymore, only respond to his touch. So he sighed as he felt a strong hand massaging his shoulders. And he whined as slick fingers slid down his spine, caressing the hollow at its base before firmly massaging his buttocks, digging deep into the soft, pale flesh and gently stroking over the tender, sensitive spot where the crease of his buttocks met his thighs.

Robert’s breath ghosted across his cheek as he whispered in Marco’s ear, ‘You have the most gorgeous ass I have ever seen. Round and ripe and perfect. I can hardly keep my hands off it. I wanted it from the very first time I saw you. I have never seen any sight more beautiful, more tempting and more arousing than you bent over my desk ready for me to take you.’

Marco whimpered again at this and he quite literally felt his cock twitch in response to Robert’s words. Much as he was enjoying this, Marco was achingly hard and leaking by now. His balls felt hot and heavy, almost as if they could explode from the sheer force of his need to come, and his legs were starting to tremble faintly. He wasn’t ashamed to beg, he wasn’t ashamed to let Robert know just how close he had come to taking Marco apart, how desperately he needed to come. So he did, over and over again, knowing just how much pleasure his incredible dark-haired lover would take from this.

‘Please, Robert. I need you to make me come. I’m aching for it. I need this so badly it hurts. Please.’

Marco felt suddenly cold and alone. Robert had walked away from him. He could no longer feel his touch, feel the heat from his body. But then Robert was back.

‘Turn round, Marco.’

Marco obeyed and realised why Robert had left him. He was holding the still damp washcloth they had used earlier in his hand.

‘Well, you are all soft, clean and fresh now. I don’t want to get you all messed up again.’ Robert smiled at him, that smile that always made butterflies dance in Marco’s stomach, the smile he would do anything to see.

A loud moan echoed in the bathroom as Robert used the warm, wet, slightly abrasive washcloth to take a firm hold of Marco’s aching hardness. The friction and grip from the fabric also made it easier for Robert to do this standing up and using just one hand. Marco leaned back against the wall, his legs slightly bent to keep his balance, and just gave himself over to the incredible sensation of Robert’s firm grip round his cock and the delicious friction of the roughness of the fabric against soft, sensitive skin. He knew that he couldn’t hold out against this onslaught for too long, his eyes falling shut as he let Robert work him to his inevitable climax.

He came hard, mouth open, panting and groaning, his legs quivering under the strain. He opened his eyes again to see Robert looking at him with the most loving and tender smile imaginable on his face as he gently cleaned him up.

Robert threw the washcloth expertly into the wash basin. And then he kissed Marco softly on the forehead.

‘Time for bed. It seems like a terrible shame to waste those beautiful silk pyjamas you packed for us. But your bare skin is going to feel much softer and silkier against me than the most luxurious pair of pyjamas in the world ever could.’

Marco laughed, clasping his hands behind Robert’s neck, nestling close against his body as he kissed the tip of his nose.

‘We can wear the pyjamas tomorrow morning. For our romantic, decadent breakfast on the balcony.’

‘Perfect,’ replied Robert, as he kissed Marco, their lips meeting softly and sweetly, their bodies melding together, soft and smooth and relaxed from their equally romantic bath together.


	10. I need you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why there was a gap in updating this story was that I was unsure about what direction it was going in and what to do about it. I began writing with the entire fic planned out, there is genuinely a 'plot' to it, and the end is already written, has been for a long time. But sometimes your characters have ideas of their own and Robert and Marco seem to have very definite ideas about their relationship and what they want. And I have to listen to them.
> 
> So I actually have no idea how this fic ends anymore. I do have some ideas, but that depends on what Robert and Marco will let me do. The tags may not be accurate anymore. And I am leaving trails in the story that may or may not prove relevant. I can promise two things. One is that the ending will still be realistic. And secondly, if I change the ending it will be 'happier' than the one I originally wrote rather than 'sadder'.

Marco opened his eyes, sighing happily before snuggling back into the warmth of his lover’s embrace. Robert had been right, the soft, clean, sweet-smelling skin of a beloved one felt better and more luxurious against him than the finest cotton or the most expensive silk in the world ever could. He had been hesitant as they lay down to sleep the night before, craving to sleep in Robert’s arms so badly, even though he was concerned about exacerbating his injury. But Robert had just smiled, pulling Marco close to him, wrapping his arms around him, resting his bandaged arm safely against his chest.

‘Holding you in my arms is the best medicine possible,’ had been the last words Marco heard Robert whisper to him as he drifted off to sleep, tired from his long day, soothed into slumber by the gentle kisses Robert fluttered against his neck and shoulders. And now he just luxuriated in how good it felt to be waking up in Robert’s arms, made even better by the knowledge that they would be curling up together to go to sleep again tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after. And the days after that, which was the most perfect thought imaginable to wake up to.

They lay like that for a while, both awake but still cosily half-asleep, enjoying the early morning stillness, the sensation of bare skin against bare skin, the feeling of warm breath ghosting over naked flesh. At last Marco stretched, turning round in Robert’s arms for his good morning kiss.

‘Shall I ring down for breakfast?’ he asked. And Robert gave him a final soft wake-up kiss as his silent answer, before slipping out to bed to go to his own room to make himself presentable.

The morning was warm and Marco asked for the breakfast table to be laid on the balcony. And then he politely dismissed the staff as they could serve themselves. He would have done that even if he hadn’t wanted to breakfast alone and in private with Robert. He’d always found the idea of someone standing behind him poised and ready to refill his coffee cup the minute it was empty a little absurd.

Even though this was now the third time that they had spent the night together, the sight of Robert in dark blue silk pyjamas and the elegant dressing gown Marco had picked out for him always took his breath away. The fact that Robert’s hair was still a little sleep tousled just made him look even more handsome.

Marco knew that he had a huge, stupid grin plastered all over his face during breakfast, but he couldn’t help it. The air was balmy, perfumed with the scent of the flowers and foliage in the park beyond and the delicious smell of their morning coffee. They were serenaded by bird song. And they were together, their feet wound together companionably under the table as they ate a huge breakfast. They were both young and fit, with hearty appetites for … well for many things.

When they were finally satisfied, they relaxed for a while, sipping their coffee until Robert cast a glance at the clock.

‘I have an appointment with the medical staff at eleven,’ he said, ‘they want to assess my wound. Would you mind helping me wash and dress, Marco? It’s been a little awkward doing it myself with trying to keep the bandage dry, especially washing my hair.’

‘Of course,’ replied Marco. And he was true to his word, carefully helping Robert to wash, massaging the soap into his short, dark hair as tenderly as possible before gently rinsing it off. Both of them couldn’t help smiling, remembering their very special bathtime from the previous evening, and they were sure that it wouldn’t be their last romantic bath together. Marco washed himself more quickly – they had agreed that he would visit the thermal baths while Robert was having his injury seen to – before helping Robert to dress.

Marco felt a lump in his throat as he buttoned up Robert’s shirt and adjusted the collar to make it sit perfectly. He had the most gorgeous and handsome lover in the whole world and he couldn’t resist placing a final farewell kiss on the warm skin of Robert’s throat.

He was resting in his room a couple of hours later, feeling relaxed and refreshed from his morning taking the waters in the thermal baths, but also a little worried about Robert. He had been away for some time now. They had agreed to meet back at their suite at lunchtime and make plans for the rest of the day after that.

Marco heard the door of the suite open and he rushed out into the drawing room, desperately hoping that this was Robert coming back. It was, but Marco’s blood ran cold as he saw him. He looked drained and his face was pinched with pain. He was pale, his normally slightly-tanned skin looked sallow.

‘What!’ cried Marco in concern. ‘Are you … is everything alright?’

Robert looked at him and Marco could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes.

‘Yes, everything is fine. Better than fine, I mean good. And will get even better. But it was just … well it was a bit intense and I need to rest for a bit. I know that you must be hungry … we were going to go somewhere for lunch … but would you … could you just hold me while I rest? I need that so badly right now.’

Marco went over to Robert without a word, putting his arm round the man he loved and leading him to his … no to their … bedroom. He gently stripped off Robert’s outer clothing, shrugging off his own clothes, pulling back the bedclothes and guiding Robert into bed, before getting in beside him and holding out his arms for Robert. He had expected Robert to lie down with his back to Marco’s chest, but Robert surprised him, curling up against his front with his head tucked underneath Marco’s chin, his sore arm resting on Marco’s side.

Marco closed his arms and legs protectively around Robert, encircling him in love and tenderness, caressing his back with gentle, even strokes of his fingers and kissing his dark hair until he felt Robert relax in his arms and the tension seep out of his body, until he heard the soft, even noises of Robert’s breathing proving that he had found the mercy of sleep, warm puffs of breath tickling the skin of Marco’s throat.

Marco didn’t sleep though, not just because he wasn’t tired, but because he wanted to savour every single moment of Robert sleeping in his arms like this, even though the pain Robert had so obviously been in had broken his heart. Robert was a proud, strong, independent man, used to looking out for himself and those he cared about. That was one of the many things Marco loved about him and he had always been so grateful that Robert had never let his pride stand in the way of them being together, that he had understood why Marco needed to do all these little things to treat Robert, to express his love for him.

And Robert had trusted him enough to love him back and to make Marco feel safe and secure in Robert’s love for him, never doubting it for a moment despite the differences between them, despite all the obstacles in their way. But now he was willing to let the mask of self-reliance slip, to let Marco see not only how much he loved him, but how much he needed him. Robert was able to let himself be vulnerable, to rely on Marco, to let Marco give him comfort and support. Marco knew just how hard that was for a man like Robert Lewandowski and that was why he treasured these precious moments together so very much.

He whispered softly against Robert’s hair, ‘I love you Robert Lewandowski. I need you in my life in the same way that I need breath in my lungs. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. And I will do whatever it takes, make whatever sacrifices I have to, for us to be together.’

Robert was sound asleep, but he murmured slightly and shifted against Marco’s chest, tightening his grip on his arm, almost as if he knew what he was being said and agreed.

Robert woke again a couple of hours later, still nestled close to Marco’s chest. To Marco’s great relief, the pinched, pained look had gone from his face, his skin had returned to its normal colour and his eyes were once more that clear, jewel-like shade of brilliant blue that had fascinated Marco from the first time he set eyes on Robert.

‘Thank you,’ he said softly, ‘I needed that. I needed you. I needed to rest and to give the morphine time to do its job as well.’

‘Are you … are you alright? What happened?’ whispered Marco as he instinctively stroked Robert’s hair, soothing him as he would a wounded animal.

‘It’s not bad, quite the opposite. The wound is doing well. But they cleaned it extremely thoroughly before putting a special ointment on it and wrapping it again. I’ve to leave it wrapped and undisturbed for twenty-four hours and then they will reassess it. But the doctor thinks that I’m healing well and will be more or less fine by the end of the week. But I’m afraid that you missed your lunch because of me,’ Robert added sadly.

‘That doesn’t matter. We can always go for dinner early. That will give us more time to spend together tonight. If you’re up for it, that is.’ Marco winked suggestively.

Robert growled quietly, pulling Marco in for a passionate kiss. ‘It’s my arm that’s injured. Nothing else. And I’m always up for it where you are concerned.’

Marco couldn’t help but let out a filthy laugh. He was so relieved that Robert was alright and him being interested in sex again was pretty much conclusive proof that he was well on the road to recovery.

‘Why don’t I order some tea and cakes for us? Just to make sure that we have enough energy for later,’ purred Marco.

Marco was determined to spoil Robert and to look after him while he had the chance. And Robert just lay back and let him, adoring how happy a simple thing like this could make Marco. He refused to even let Robert get out of bed and he carried the tea things in from their drawing room. Marco had ordered rather a lot of cake. There were slices of apple cake studded with raisins, cinnamon and almonds, rich Sachertorte glistening with smooth, shiny chocolate icing and feather-light mini gateaux oozing with strawberries and cream.

‘Hmm, I can’t decide, so why don’t we share a slice of each of them?’ suggested Robert.

The sparkle in Marco’s eyes betrayed just how much he liked the idea and they spent an intimate and enjoyable hour together drinking tea and eating cake. Robert was still in bed, Marco having carefully propped him up on the pillows, his tea cup by his left hand side and within easy reach on the night stand. Marco took charge of the cake plate, holding it in place for them to share.

Of course they couldn’t resist the temptation of feeding each other a bite of cake from time to time. Robert was looking so much brighter and more cheerful now and the sight of Marco licking chocolate or cream from his lips seemed to be giving him ideas. He leant close to whisper in Marco’s ear, ‘I think we need to order some strawberries and cream or maybe even some chocolate cake one evening. I can think of some very interesting … um … places to eat them off.’ And the look Marco gave him made it clear that he would be making absolutely no objections to Robert’s suggestion.

They left the tea things in the drawing room and went for a short walk before dressing for dinner. Robert could do with some fresh air and they wanted to explore the park.

It was around six o'clock by the time they returned to their suite of rooms to dress for dinner. They intended to take most of their meals in their rooms or out, but the plan for tonight had always been to dine on the hotel terrace.

‘Are you sure that you are up to going downstairs?’ worried Marco.

‘Of course,’ smiled Robert, ‘I don’t want to pass up the opportunity to show off my handsome lover in his evening dress, do I? And,’ he breathed hotly, moving closer to Marco, ‘it means that we will be quite alone afterwards and I get to have the pleasure of removing you from your evening clothes.’

They washed and dressed together. Marco always loved having the opportunity to watch Robert shave and this time he even got to help him, wiping the excess shaving soap from his face, rubbing in the scented, soothing aftershave balm. He had laid out their evening dress ready for them and his heart overflowed with love and pride as he helped Robert put the finishing touches to his finery, fastening his cufflinks, doing up his tie and arranging his stiff, starched white collar to perfection.

Robert shrugged on his figure-hugging black jacket, tugging it into place before giving a twirl and striking a theatrical pose. ‘How do I look?’

‘Breathtakingly handsome. You’ll be the most handsome man there. I am sure of that.’

And Robert did indeed look incredibly handsome. Marco felt like he was floating on air walking down the sweeping hotel staircase to the ground floor with such a handsome, elegant man by his side. The head waiter showed them to a perfect table on the terrace with a view out on the park. Dinner was magical, truly magical, Marco couldn’t have asked for a magical evening.

They took a short walk in the garden afterwards. Marco couldn’t stop smiling. He was in love with the most handsome, wonderful, kind, clever, noble man in the world. For so long he had thought that there must be something wrong with him. None of the women he’d met at the countless society events he’d attended with his parents had aroused feelings in him that went beyond politeness or friendship. He’d begun to fear that he was incapable of experiencing romantic, passionate love, of truly desiring another human being, but then he had met Robert.

‘Why are you smiling?’ asked Robert.

‘Because I am with you,’ was the truthful answer. ‘And, well, you know that I don’t care about all of this, but I love seeing everyone fussing round you and being so polite and deferential to you. They think you must be a count from the Habsburg Empire or something like that. None of these snooty waiters bother about me when I am with you.’

Robert turned to face him, his blue eyes twinkling with lust, his face crinkled up in a huge smile, ‘So how about this fascinating, enigmatic Polish count takes his handsome German industrialist lover up to their suite and ravishes him until the sun comes up?’


	11. I'll give you what you need

 

Marco had never looked more handsome and Robert had never desired him as much as he did tonight. The intimacy of the last twenty-four hours had strengthened the bond between them more than he had imagined possible, their connection was deep and honest and real, so very painfully real for Robert. And their desire for one another ran even hotter in their veins than before. He could feel need and want radiating out from Marco as they climbed the stairs side by side, their hands by their sides, their knuckles gently grazing together, the slight physical contact heightening their anticipation of what was to come.

Finally they were alone in their suite. Robert lifted his hand to caress Marco’s face, tracing the line of his cheek with loving and tender fingers. Marco turned his head, nuzzling the palm of Robert’s hand, gracing it with a gentle kiss. They stood like that for a moment before he slowly began to undress Marco, slipping off his black formal jacket, undoing his tie as slowly as possible, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his pale, toned torso. He badly wanted to taste Marco, to run his tongue over the smooth skin and hard muscle beneath, but that would have to wait until later.

Marco’s breath hitched as he felt Robert’s fingers at his groin, undoing the fastenings on his trousers, slipping his hands inside to ease them down. He breathed faster as Robert’s fingers brushed feather light over his inner thighs, caressing and teasing the sensitive skin. And then he stood there naked, proud and erect before his lover. He looked like a marble statue of an antique god, thought Robert, gleaming and perfectly sculpted, flesh shimmering in the pale tendrils of moonlight that shone in the window.

‘Wait here,’ said Robert softly. He went over to the window, closing the curtains, before going into the bathroom. Robert stripped off his clothes as quickly as he could, his fingers shaky with excitement, picking up a towel before going back into the living room of their suite.

Marco was still standing where he had left him. The evening was warm, but Marco was shivering, shivering with the sheer force of his need. They had made love on the few precious nights they’d spent together, but slowly and gently, their lovemaking more about the intimacy of being together than the physicality of the act. But not tonight.

Robert knew what Marco needed, what he craved, the only thing that could truly satisfy the burning, aching want and need deep inside him. He needed to be taken, to be taken hard, to be possessed and claimed, to feel Robert’s ownership and worship of him, body and soul. And then he needed to be held close and tight in Robert’s arms all through the night. And tonight, for the first time since they had met, Robert could finally give Marco exactly what he needed.

He kissed Marco, softly and sweetly, stroking his lustrous red-gold hair back from his face, pulling back to gaze deep into amber-green eyes already hazy and unfocussed with lust. ‘Tonight you get everything that you need, Marco. I promise you,’ he whispered.

He took Marco by the hand, leading him over to the table on which they had eaten breakfast this morning. He spread the towel out on its surface, before issuing his first command of the night. ‘Bend over! Display yourself to me!’

He saw the shy crooked grin light up Marco’s face before his beautiful lover gracefully spread himself over the table, arms outstretched, the contours of his spine and ribcage perfectly outlined, the muscles of his long legs braced and engaged, his gorgeous backside ever so enticingly presented for Robert to admire and adore.

But Robert wasn’t finished there. He wanted to push Marco further tonight, push him further than they had gone before.

‘I think I should try and rest my arm as much as possible, so you need to help me. Reach round and hold yourself open for me.’

He saw Marco hesitate for a split second, before complying. And now Marco was an even more stunning sight, his back arching deliciously as he reached behind himself to take a firm grasp of each ripe, rounded buttock, tensing his arms, exposing the most intimate part of his body to Robert’s gaze. He could see that Marco was flushing slightly pink, but his breathing became heavier and heavier as he became increasingly turned on by the embarrassment and unfamiliarity of being exposed like this.

And Robert looked and looked, drinking in every inch of how irresistible his wonderful lover looked like this. And of course he told him.

‘You are amazing, Marco, simply amazing. I never thought that I would meet someone like you. You are brave and funny, kind-hearted and compassionate, intelligent and curious. You did everything that I asked of you without fear, even though everything was new, even though your whole world was being turned upside down. And you look so gorgeous like this, perfectly displayed for me, every inch of your beautiful body ready and available for me to worship, to pleasure.’

Marco whimpered loudly at this, his thighs trembling with his arousal. Robert was achingly hard too, desperate to bury himself in Marco’s hot, tight, velvety depths. But he could ignore that for now. He wanted to do something he’d longed to do to ever since the first time he’d had Marco bent over his office desk.

He sank to his knees, gratified to hear Marco moan softly, to sense the trembling in his thighs intensify as he felt Robert’s warm breath ghost over his private parts. He was going to enjoy this, every sweet moment of it. He started to kiss his way up Marco’s thighs, kissing wet and open-mouthed, biting gently at the dampened skin, sucking red marks into the tender flesh. He continued licking upwards, caressing the sensitive spot behind Marco’s balls with his worshipping mouth, stiffening his tongue to be able to massage Marco firmly enough to make him moan and squirm, trying to find some relief from the aching tension of his burning arousal.

But Robert was far from finished. He sensed Marco faltering, his fingers almost losing their grip on his sweaty skin as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of Robert’s breath on his entrance, but he stayed focused, even though he let out a strangulated yelping sound as a wet, agile tongue licked over him for the first time.

Marco was incredibly turned on. He had never experienced anything like this before. The lingering humiliation of being exposed and vulnerable was only adding to his arousal. His bare cock rubbed against the abrasive surface of the towel he was lying on, the stimulation becoming stronger every time Marco pressed his groin hard against the table seeking relief. So Robert was sure that he could make Marco come just from this. He raised his hands, gently taking hold of Marco’s buttocks, releasing him from this unnatural position.

Marco relaxed gratefully into his caresses, stretching his arms back out in front of him, fists clenched tight, letting his hips rise and fall as Robert licked and probed him with his tongue, thrusting back towards Robert’s tongue before pressing himself back against the towel for friction where he needed it most.

Robert adored Marco with his lips and tongue using every last ounce of his not inconsiderable skill. Licking over his sensitive entrance. Circling the rim with his tongue until it was wet and quivering, relaxed enough for him to be able to slip the tip of his tongue inside. Delicately licking Marco open at first before letting go and thrusting into him as deep and hard as he could.

Marco voiced his pleasure loudly, becoming beautifully uninhibited under the unrelenting onslaught of Robert’s tongue. Loud groans filled the room, passionate, unrestrained ecstatic ‘oooohs’ and ‘aaaaahs’, sharp intakes of breath, filthy moans as Marco panted out his uncensored bliss. ‘Fuck, Robert … that feels good … so good … so perfect … I’m yours … all yours … nobody else’s … don’t stop, Robert … R-o-o-o-o-b-e-e-e-e-rt! … R-o-o-o-o-b-e-e-e-e-rt!'

Marco was wailing his name by now as Robert licked him loose and wet and sloppy, his tongue wriggling eagerly inside Marco. He could feel that Marco was close, feel the trembling in his legs, the quivering and clenching in his passage that betrayed his impending orgasm, feel his hips jerk and buck as he pressed his cock hard against the table for extra stimulus. Robert never stopped licking him through his climax, feeling Marco shuddering and shaking and jerking as he came hard, crying out Robert’s name.

But Robert wasn’t finished with his blond lover, he had barely begun. Marco was lying there panting, still shaking and sensitive as he came down from his incredible high. It was almost cruel to start gently circle his entrance with well-lubricated fingers, but Robert did it all the same. Marco mewled at the sensation, almost over-stimulated, but his hips moved of their own volition, craving the painful pleasure of Robert’s touch. He slipped one finger inside Marco, only up to the knuckle, circling it around and around, opening and widening the narrow passage. He wanted Marco open and aroused enough to be fucked hard without too much discomfort.

It wasn’t long before Marco was begging for more, begging for Robert’s fingers deep inside him, curling and probing, touching him in that special place that always made him scream and moan. Robert couldn’t help remembering the first time he’d made Marco come just like this, but tonight he wanted to be buried balls deep inside him when he came for the second time. So he only grazed his fingers over that spot from time to time, just enough to make Marco harden for him again, plunging his fingers in and out of him, plundering him, making him ready to be taken.

Finally he judged Marco to be ready. He gently stroked over his flanks, soothing his trembling lover, ‘You are the most gorgeous, the most desirable man I have even seen. Being inside you feels like being in paradise.’ He drove his hips forward as he spoke, thrusting deep into Marco, burying himself fully inside him on the word ‘paradise’. He heard Marco’s sharp intake of breath, felt him hold his breath as he focused on the feeling of Robert completely filling and possessing him, heard him breathe out with a loud moan as Robert pulled out and thrust hard back into him.

Marco felt perfect. Hot and tight round Robert as he fucked him hard, as hard as he could, but with love in every deep thrust. Marco responded loudly, moaning in time to Robert’s thrusts. He had lifted his upper body up on his elbows by now, his spine curved ever so invitingly as he braced himself to receive every hard thrust into his willing and needy body. Robert needed to come so badly, his balls were hot and heavy, aching and painful, as they slapped against Marco’s hot, sweaty flesh with every thrust.

Marco raised his hips, giving himself to Robert with every stroke deep inside him. ‘Please, Robert. Just come. Just let go. I’m ready.’

This time they came almost at the same time, pulsing and twitching against each other. Robert leaned forward, kissing Marco’s shoulders, licking over the wet, sweat-salt skin, before resting his forehead against him for a moment. Marco whimpered as he finally pulled out of his body. He eased Marco up, stroking and caressing him to comfort him, before lifting him into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

‘Wait here for me. I won’t be long, my darling Marco.’

Robert was as quick as he could be in the bathroom, rinsing his mouth, cleaning himself roughly, before going back to Marco, placing the lubricant and the damp cloth on the nightstand.

Marco was waiting for him, laid out on the bed like a scene from a renaissance painting, love shining from his eyes. They kissed for the first time since the very beginning of their evening, warm, wet and passionate, tongues dancing together. Robert broke the kiss almost reluctantly, kissing down Marco’s throat, biting into the sensitive skin and tendons that ran between his neck and his shoulder, making Marco cry out in pleasure. He traced the line of Marco’s collarbone with his mouth, painting wet lines on the skin with his tongue. And the pale canvas of Marco’s torso was even more irresistible, above all the jutting buds of his nipples. He licked and sucked at these perfect pink nubs, sucking them deep into his mouth before biting down on the exquisitely tortured flesh.

Marco moaned and writhed under him, his moans becoming louder as Robert kissed down his body. mouthing over the hard bones of his ribs, licking over his stomach, tongue flicking into his belly button, And then he reached his goal, burying his face in the glories of Marco’s groin, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Marco smelled and tasted of sweat and come and the gorgeous, irresistible smell of his arousal. Robert licked and lapped at him, gorging himself on Marco’s scent and taste, licking at the heavy fullness of his balls, the silken shaft of his once more erect cock.

He laid his head on Marco’s belly, feeling it rise and fall under him as his lover breathed. One hand caressed Marco’s balls, stroking and squeezing, massaging and palpating. His mouth closed round the tip of Marco’s cock, where he was exposed, wet and sticky and so incredibly sensitive.Robert lay there comfortably, relaxed and happy in pleasuring the man he loved, his hand wrapped round the heavy fullness of Marco’s balls, while he lapped at the engorged head of his cock, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit, licking over scarlet red skin, running his tongue over the rim of flesh at the base of the tip. He knew that Marco couldn’t hold out against this, feeling him finally let go as he pulsed his release into Robert’s waiting mouth that sucked and swallowed down every delicious drop Marco had to feed him with.

Marco was limp and satisfied by now, but the night was not over yet. Robert took hold of Marco’s hips, lifting him up to straddle his body. He reached over for the tin of lubricant, coating his fingers in the sticky substance. He saw Marco flinch as he stroked between his sweaty buttocks once more.

‘Hush, Marco. It’s OK. You can come once more for me,’ he reassured his lover.

Marco’s back arched ever so beautifully as he leaned into Robert’s touch, overcoming his sensitivity to enjoy the sensation. Robert’s fingers were deep inside him once again, making sure that he was ready.

His fingers were digging into Marco’s hips. ‘I need to feel you, now,’ groaned Robert, easing Marco into position. Marco had ridden him before, but not like this, thrusting himself back on him, impaling himself on him in one hard move. Marco gasped, holding still for a moment to adjust.

Robert looked up at him, looking deep into those beautiful amber-green eyes. ‘Fuck yourself onto me as hard as you can!’

Marco was glorious above him, pale and hard-muscled, driving himself up and down on Robert’s cock. His mouth was open, he was panting, sweat dripped from his perfectly-sculpted torso. The tightness round Robert was becoming unbearable. He needed to come just so badly and he did, letting go deep inside Marco.

He pulled Marco down against him, closing his fingers round his silken shaft, massaging his hard length until Marco came all over his belly with soft sighs and moans. He knew that this was overwhelming for Marco, the pleasure and the stimulation overloading his senses. They had never made love for this long, Marco had never come for him so many times.

He gently turned Marco onto his back, using the damp cloth to tenderly sponge down Marco’s body, cleaning him just enough that they would be able to sleep comfortably. Marco was so beautiful like this, eyes soft with loving bliss, sighing contentedly as Robert cleaned his relaxed body. This was how Marco was meant to be, all fucked out, satisfied and pliant, above all loved, thought Robert.

He cleaned the worst of the mess from his stomach more roughly. The air was warm and their skin was soon dry. They snuggled down under the sheets, Marco half lying on Robert’s chest, head tucked underneath his chin.

He kissed those soft red-gold locks one last time before sleep. ‘I love you Marco. I love you so much. I love you more than I thought that it was ever possible to love someone.’

Marco squirmed sleepily against his chest. ‘Thank you, Robert. That was perfect. Simply perfect. I love you too. And although you probably shouldn’t have carried me with your injured arm, I loved it.’

Robert chuckled. ‘I know, I got carried away myself. I couldn’t resist. You just looked so wonderful like that.’

And then they slept the whole night through, curled up in one another’s arms.


	12. I know what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the rest of their holiday and is the link to them returning to everyday life in the steelworks and the city. It is also a fairly significant one for their relationship and deals with one of the three 'absolutes' I had for this couple when I began writing them. The other two are long ago ripped up and tossed away by Robert and Marco, but this one has stuck because it is about who they are.

Marco stirred into consciousness, relishing the sensation of Robert’s strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see his lover looking at him, his eyes warm and hazy with love.

‘Have you been awake for long?’

‘A few minutes. I was enjoying watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful and so handsome.’ Robert loosed a hand from where it lay on Marco’s shoulder to stroke his cheek. ‘How you feel? After last night I mean?’ he asked, the concern audible in his voice.

Marco snuggled himself down against Robert’s chest, his fingers grazing over his lover’s still sleep-warm skin. ‘Wonderful. Amazing. Last night was perfect. I feel thoroughly fucked and completely loved, exactly what I needed.’

Robert squeezed him tight and laughed, his hand now buried deep in Marco’s thick, luxuriant hair, stroking and caressing. There was something that he needed to say, even if he wasn’t sure how to raise the topic. But he couldn’t avoid it, not when they had a whole week together. It had mattered less when they could only be together in private a couple of times a week.

‘Marco … this week … when we can finally be together night after night, you need to tell me, well you need to tell me if it is too much for you. I know you like … you need … to be taken hard sometimes and that was never a problem when we only saw each other twice a week. But this is different.’

Marco sighed happily, making himself even more comfortable cuddled up against Robert’s body. ‘I know. But I have always known that you would never hurt me. Even at the very beginning, when it did hurt, I knew that you would never let any harm come to me.’

Robert felt his heart clench with a sudden, sharp, hot stab of love. It was true, he would never have actually hurt Marco and it had broken his heart to cause him pain. Deep inside, even though he had been afraid to admit it, he had wanted to be able to love and cherish Marco from the very beginning, to give him everything that he needed. And that was why he had to say what was on his mind.

‘You know that I would give myself to you gladly, Marco. But I think that you don’t want that. That it isn’t what you need. And that is fine by me. What we have is perfect. We can be who we are together, be our true selves. But I wanted you to know.’

The golden-haired man lying so peacefully in his arms pressed a loving kiss against his chest. ‘Thank you, Robert. For everything. You know what I need better than myself.’ His voice was gentle and filled with gratitude.

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying their closeness and intimacy until it was time to make themselves decent for breakfast to be delivered.

Marco walked round the grounds for an hour after breakfast, too unsettled to be able to fully appreciate the beauty of his surroundings, nervously waiting for Robert to come back from his morning medical appointment. But his heart was gladdened by the sight of Robert striding towards him across the park, his face bright and happy, not the pain-filled, ghostly white visage of yesterday.

‘Yesterday was worth it,’ Robert reassured him, ‘the wound is healing perfectly. They think I will even be able to take the bandage off tomorrow, although I will need to keep it covered if there is any risk of injury or infection. So now we can really enjoy our holiday together.’

And enjoy their holiday they did. They breakfasted on the balcony together every morning. They walked in the park and gardens. They took Marco’s car and explored the beautiful Teutoburger Wald, even if they did miss ‘their’ forest. And most of all they just enjoyed the blissful luxury being together. Of waking up together. Of having breakfast together. Going to sleep together.

Some of what they enjoyed the most surprised them. They weren’t surprised that they loved taking long baths together, relaxing in the warm water before helping each other to wash, which more often than not ended up in lengthy passionate kissing sessions or in them making love, just like it had on the first night of their holiday. But they were surprised by how much they valued just being able to talk, to read the newspapers over breakfast and discuss the headlines. Or how much they loved simply sitting side by side reading in companionable silence.

And sometimes they just wanted to lie naked in bed together, propped up by huge, fluffy pillows. That was how Marco learned his first words of Polish. Robert had brought some children’s books with him and he read them to Marco, explaining what the words meant afterwards, while Marco leaned comfortably against his bare chest. And every time Marco recognised a word, he was rewarded with a kiss from the man who was without question the most handsome and most desirable Polish teacher in the whole world.

They were surprised too by how often they wanted to eat in the hotel restaurant, to make the most of this rare opportunity to be able to dress up and go out in public. Marco’s heart swelled with pride every time he saw how just how gorgeous Robert looked in his evening dress, at the realisation that the most handsome, cultured, sophisticated man in the room was the man by his side, the man he loved.

It was their fourth night in the spa hotel when Robert asked if they could eat privately in their suite. Of course Marco agreed, suspecting that Robert had something interesting in mind. He was extremely curious to find out exactly what.

They ate on the balcony, caressed by the warm evening breeze. Marco shivered pleasantly in anticipation at the thought of Robert caressing his naked body skillfully and lovingly later that night. He had never imagined that simply being touched could feel so good, that someone could know his body and what he needed and enjoyed so just so completely and utterly perfectly.

There was a knock at the door. Robert signalled Marco not to move, going to open the door himself. The waiter cleared away their dinner, bringing dessert and a bottle of the finest sweet dessert wine. Robert thanked the man before telling him that they were not to be disturbed again that night.

Marco was intrigued. He liked Robert behaving like this, being so assertive. He had told him to order exactly what he wanted, to charge it to their room, but that was the one thing Robert had refused to do. Until now. He shivered again as he saw Robert walking back towards him, striding confidently with a predatory gleam in his bright blue eyes. Marco was his intended prey and he was only too willing to be at Robert’s complete mercy.

Robert ignored him at first, arranging the room to his satisfaction, closing the French doors onto the balcony and drawing the curtains, placing a dining chair beside the table in the exact spot where the lamplight would fall softly on it. Robert was setting a stage, a stage for Marco to shine on, he realised with a frisson of excitement.

It was only when Robert had made himself comfortable, taking off his jacket and tie and rolling up his sleeves, that he reached out a hand to Marco, raising him up elegantly and gracefully. Marco couldn’t suppress his shivers as his lover undressed him carefully and slowly, soft whimpers and mewls escaping him as he felt Robert’s fingers brush across his exposed skin.

This was unbelievably erotic and arousing. Robert had done nothing except undress him, but already Marco was achingly hard and leaking sticky drops of fluid that trickled slowly down his shaft.

When Marco was finally naked, Robert took a moment to admire his pale beauty glinting in the lamplight before leading him to the chair. What he did next truly took Marco’s breath away, using his tie to lightly bind Marco’s hands behind him, not tightly, nor firmly enough to actually hold Marco in place, but just enough to put him completely as Robert’s mercy. And all Marco could do was to mewl louder, shifting about on the chair in the fruitless attempt to ease the pain of his aching arousal.

Robert picked up the bottle of dessert wine, looking questioningly at the two liqueur glasses the waiter had brought before filling one of them.

‘I don’t think we really need two glasses, do we Marco?’ he asked.

Marco was past the point of rational speech by now and could only make some kind of inarticulate squeaking sound in agreement.

The first time Robert drank from the crystal glass, he swallowed the sweet, heavy golden liquid, leaning forward to let Marco trace his tongue across honey-sweet lips, to lick the sticky remnants of the delicious wine from inside Robert’s mouth. The next sip he didn’t swallow, but allowed to slowly trickle into Marco’s open mouth, letting him swallow before kissing him deeply and passionately.

It took an age for them to empty the first glass like this, sipping, licking and kissing the costly Hungarian wine from one another’s mouths. Then Robert filled a second glass. Marco was starting to feel dizzy and drunk, his head spinning wildly, not from the wine but from Robert’s sticky, sweet kisses. Finally the second glass stood empty, but Marco knew that Robert wasn’t finished with him yet.

‘How about some dessert?’

Robert raised a forkful of cake to Marco’s lips, letting him swallow it. It was the same feather-light gateau with strawberries and cream that they had shared on their first afternoon in the hotel. Robert groaned softly as he watched Marco lick crumbs of cake and traces of cream from his lips, his pink tongue tipped with white cream. He slowly fed Marco an entire slice of cake, before looking at his own slice with a contemplative expression.

‘Well, you can’t feed me tied up like this, so we’ll have to find another way to do this.’

And of course the solution was to use Marco’s naked torso as a cake plate. Robert licked cake and cream from the sharp lines of Marco’s collar bone, his tongue lingering in the hollow at the base of his neck where the strawberries and cream had pooled. He nibbled gently at Marco’s shoulders, the taste of salty-sweet skin and strawberry cake mingling ever so wonderfully in his mouth.

Marco groaned loudly as Robert sucked pureed strawberries from his reddened, erect nipples, sucking the tender flesh deep into his mouth, repeating his actions over and over again until Marco was begging and moaning, burning with unquenched lust and desire.

Robert eased Marco’s hips slightly forward, smearing cake all over his flat, toned stomach and licking it thoroughly clean, chasing the crumbs that found their way into Marco’s belly button with his tongue. Finally he bent his head deeper, taking Marco’s aching manhood into his mouth, licking and sucking at him while he used his hands to massage him to his climax, savouring the taste of Marco’s release every bit as much as the fine wine and strawberry gateau.

They kissed deeply and passionately, before Marco broke the kiss, looking at Robert with eyes still bright with need and desire.

‘Please, Robert. I need to taste you so badly,’ whispered Marco.

Robert stripped off as hastily as he could, straddling the chair, bracing his hands against the back of it, manouevering himself into position so that his proud, hard, aching cock was right in front of Marco. He let out a loud groan as he felt Marco’s tongue lick along the delicate skin of his shaft for the first time. All Marco had to pleasure him with was a wet, agile tongue, but he made the most of it, flattening his tongue to use its full width to massage his length, using the tip to flick and probe at the sensitive head of his cock. Robert’s groans became louder, his legs were trembling and he couldn’t help himself from thrusting his hips slightly forward, seeking more friction from Marco’s tongue.

His eyes had fallen shut as he focused on the sheer bliss of what Marco was doing to him, but they shot wide open again when he felt suddenly bereft of the warm, wet caresses of Marco’s mouth. He looked down, looking into Marco’s beautiful amber-green eyes and what Marco said next almost drove him crazy with desire.

‘Fuck my mouth, Robert. I want you to fuck my mouth. Please.’ As he finished speaking, he raised his chin, opening his mouth, offering himself to Robert.

Robert swallowed hard, determined not to abuse this most precious gift. He wound one hand deep in Marco’s hair, holding his head firmly in place, while his other hand maintained its firm grip on the chair back, his knuckles turning almost white with the pressure. He groaned again as he eased his aching, leaking cock past Marco’s waiting lips, feeling for how deep he could go without causing discomfort to the man he loved with all his heart, the man who was brave enough to give himself to Robert without any reservations.

This was truly exquisite. Marco was completely immobile under him, held in place by his arms tied behind his back, by Robert’s hand clenched tight in his hair, and of course by the thick, heavy weight of Robert’s cock completely filling his mouth. And he looked up at Robert, never breaking his gaze, his eyes full of love and trust, waiting for Robert to use him to find his own release, waiting for Robert to feed him the final course of tonight’s banquet.

Robert moved incredibly slowly and carefully, determined that Marco should be as comfortable as possible with what he was doing. He knew that just being in this position, letting Robert use him like this, was enough to satisfy the deep, aching need that lurked inside Marco. And to be completely honest he wanted this to last as long as possible.

He had been aroused for so long now and the feeling of being in Marco’s mouth, of his lover’s lips clamped round him, the friction against Marco’s tongue as he thrust gently into him, the slip and slide of the sensitive ridges of his cock against the warm, wet paradise it currently found itself in - all of this was enough to inexorably drive him to his climax. His legs shook and he called out his lover’s name over and over again as he spurted his release down Marco’s throat, while Marco licked and sucked at his pulsing, throbbing cock.

He dropped to his knees before Marco afterwards, kissing that beautiful mouth which was still wet and sloppy with saliva and semen as he untied his hands, letting Marco slide off the chair to slump against his body, his arms round Robert’s shoulders, his face buried in the crook of Robert’s neck. He stroked Marco’s hair, he stroked his back and shoulders, soothing and reassuring him, telling him over and over again how amazing and how wonderful he was.

After a few minutes of embracing each other like this, Marco raised his head, a faint smile on his lips.

‘What is it?’ asked Robert.

‘It’s just that you smell and taste so sweet. I love it. But I kind of miss you tasting all sweaty, musky and male after a hard shift at the steelworks.’ Marco grinned apologetically.

Robert had to smile too. ‘Well, once we are home, how about I summon you to my office after a long shift in the casting shop and order you onto your knees to suck me off, still tasting and smelling of sweat, soot and honest hard labour?’

Marco growled slightly at the suggestion. ‘You really know how to spoil a man, Robert Lewandowski.’

They kissed long and deep once more, before Robert lifted Marco up into his arms to carry him to their bedroom for some more kissing until they were both revived enough to make love. Which didn’t take too long as they were young and crazy with love and desire for one another.

***

It was the last night of their amazing holiday and Marco was lying comfortably pillowed against Robert’s chest, sighing softly with happiness as he felt rough but tender fingertips stroking over his skin.

‘I hate the idea of you having been injured, of you being in so much pain, but I am so glad that we have had this week together.’

‘I would have suffered this pain ten times over if it meant having this perfect time with you, Marco.’

Marco laughed softly. ‘I almost believe you mean that, Robert Lewandowski.’

‘You’d better believe that I mean it, Marco Reus,’ growled Robert as he turned Marco on his back, kissing him passionately and without ceasing until they were both breathless, dizzy and giggling with the sheer joy of it. Afterwards, it was Marco who pulled Robert into his arms, suddenly more serious, needing to say something important to him.

‘I feel like this week together has strengthened our relationship, as if we are a real couple who know and trust each other, who love each other and can be vulnerable with one another, that we can support each other.’

‘I feel exactly the same,’ agreed Robert.

‘I’m going to miss being with you all the time so badly. And hiding how I feel, who I am, will be more painful than ever now. But this is what I want, what I need, in the same way that I need air to breathe. I would rather have a few hours of being my true self with you than a life time of false pretences. But I know that is asking a lot of you. So if you ever want to walk away, I will understand. Just be honest with me, that’s all I’ll ever ask of you, Robert.’

‘I promise always to be honest with you, Marco, you deserve nothing less. And I feel exactly the same way about you, even though I never thought that I could let myself love someone like this again.’

Marco worried at his lip for a moment, fidgeting slightly as he held Robert in his arms, still unsure as to whether or not he should say what was on his mind. He reached his decision, still not completely sure if he was doing the right thing, but what he and Robert had together was too real, too important to risk losing because of cowardice or silence.

‘You know that my mother is an heiress. I will inherit a large sum of money, enough to make me independently wealthy, when I marry or when I turn thirty, whichever comes sooner. I know that it isn’t my money that interests you, Robert. But when it has done so much to keep us apart, well one day it could make things easier for us. For your family. There are ways. There are places.’

Marco could scarcely breathe as he waited for Robert’s reaction. Marco was offering something, well he exactly didn’t know what he was offering, but maybe something, someday. Something that wasn’t just a relationship carried on in secret, in the shadows. But at what price for both of them? And maybe this was too much. Even though he had no doubt that Robert loved him, perhaps the idea of them having more than an affair was unthinkable to him. Marco was scared of Robert rejecting the idea out of hand. But he was equally scared of Robert wanting this as well. Marco’s world had been turned upside down enough over the past six months.

But as Robert spoke, Marco knew that he should never have doubted the man he loved for an instant. Robert’s response was genuine and thoughtful. ‘I appreciate your honesty and your bravery, Marco. And above all the fact that you understand how important it is for me that my family are safe and well looked after. You’ll understand that even better once you know the truth about my past.

You have just turned twenty-seven, so we have at least two years before we need to even think about making a decision as big as this. Let’s just enjoy this time together, enjoy every minute that we can have with each other, and use this time to explore who we are together, to think about what kind of a future we want together.’

That was exactly the answer he needed to hear, Marco realised. They both needed time, but it hadn’t escaped his notice how often Robert had used the word ‘together’. And that was enough for now. Being together was what they both needed and wanted. So he held his mouth up to be kissed, ‘Make love to me please, Robert. I need to feel you.’

And nothing else escaped his lips except for soft sighs as Robert’s tongue delved deep in his mouth, as Robert’s hand caressed him in those places where he so badly needed to be touched, making him ready to receive his lover into his body for the last time in this magical week.

It was as they were drifting happily off to sleep, satiated and drowsy, that Robert finally said what he had been waiting to be able to say for so long now. ‘Can you take me to our special place for lunch on the way home? I need to tell you the whole truth about my life in Poland and how I ended up here in Germany.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their special holiday takes place in Bad Driburg, not far from Paderborn. Not that real Marco has very pleasant memories of ever going to Paderborn! I really, really want to go to the hotel theirs is based on now, the Gräflicher Park Grand Resort.
> 
> They are drinking Hungarian Tokaji as we are in the dying days of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Indeed their world as they know it as about to vanish forever, which is why they will be so interested in the newspaper headlines. The question isn't will there be a war, but when and where, which of course has big implications for where both of them work. And if Marco turned twenty-seven in May 1911, then his thirtieth birthday will be in 1914. This might well have significance for their decision.


	13. The truth about me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but there was no obvious way to break it in half. Robert and Marco finally allowed me to get on with the plot. Robert tells Marco about his past. There might be a surprise back at the steelworks. But they absolutely refused to let me write a chapter for them without an intimate moment!

They left the hotel the next morning to drive to their special place in the forest. Robert’s arm had healed well, so this time they were both able to carry the picnic hamper the hotel had packed for them to the secluded, shady spot where they had spent so many happy hours together. Today felt different, however. It felt as if they were finally a real couple, in a real relationship, looking forward to a future together.

Marco poured two glasses of champagne for them. It might be a little silly, but he felt the need to mark the occasion with a toast.

‘To our future!’ he said, ‘I’m sorry that our magical week had to come to an end. I will miss you so badly tonight when I am lying alone in my bed. I’ll miss kissing you goodnight. I’ll miss your arms round me. I’ll long for you to be there when I wake up, even though I know that it’s an impossible dream. But I’m not as sad as I thought I would be, because we are going home to our future, to make the most of what we have, to make the most out of every precious hour, day and night we can spend together.’

‘I can drink to that!’ Robert had a big smile on his face as they clinked glasses and drank to a future together that they were only just beginning to dare to dream of.

They snuggled up close, shoulder to shoulder, their hands clasped tightly and hidden safely between their bodies. In the unlikely event that anyone walked past, they would just look like two friends enjoying a break from a day of hiking in the woods.

‘I want to be with you so much,’ sighed Marco, ‘every hour of every day if I could, but we need to be even more careful from now on and never let our guard down. It’s not worth taking any risks, not now that we have something to lose.’

Robert squeezed his hand tightly, ‘I know, Marco. I feel exactly the same.’

‘You wanted to tell me about your past, about your life in Poland, how you came to Germany. I want to know everything about you, about your family, about who you are. But you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.’

Now it was Robert’s turn to sigh. ‘No, if we are going to be together, if we are going to try and build a future together, there can’t be any secrets between us.’

Robert sat for a moment in silent contemplation before starting to speak, his voice quiet and low-pitched.

‘There is something you don’t know about me. I was actually born in Warsaw. My father died when I was sixteen and I was left responsible for my mother and sister. Through family connections, we moved to Posen. A new steel works was opening up. There was the chance of an apprenticeship. A whole new beginning. Greater opportunities.’

Marco nodded, that all made sense. He had always assumed that Robert came from Posen, but he could understand why he hadn’t wanted to draw attention to the fact that he had been born and grown up outside the boundaries of the German Empire. Almost all of their Polish workers came from the former Prussian provinces and that made it much easier to fit in.

‘I was young and idealistic, I needed something to believe in, to give my life meaning. So I became involved with the Polish Socialist Party. And I met and fell in love with a young German socialist, who had come from the Ruhr to build links between the German and Polish workers' movements.’

Marco had to ask, ‘Was he the one, the one who … ?’

‘Yes, he was the one who made me realise that I could only ever love another man. He was my first love, the only other person I have ever really been in love with. But it was different. I loved him with all my heart, but you … you are a part of me … I love you not just in my heart, but in my soul.’

Marco couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face. He knew that there was more to Robert’s story, that it probably didn’t end well, but hearing Robert say what he did filled him with joy.

‘For a while we were happy, deliriously happy. I was in love. I believed in what we were doing. I still do. But then came 1905. You remember what it was like after the attempted revolution in Russia, the hope and the excitement, the repression and the crackdowns?’

Robert paused for a moment before going on, ‘We didn’t realise how closely he was being watched. We were warned that the police knew about our relationship just in time. We would have been exposed, destroyed. My family would have been ruined. So we fled. He left straight away and I've never seen him since. I left soon after, taking my family with me. I got the job here through contacts and put my past behind me. The paperwork I brought with me, well it doesn’t exactly tell the whole truth.

I swore that I would never let myself fall in love again, that I would never be so weak again, that I would always put my family first, that I would never risk their futures for my selfish happiness. My stupidity uprooted them for a second time, forced them to build a whole new life here. It was hard at first, but we have made a good life for ourselves. But then I met you and I just couldn't help myself from loving you, from wanting to be with you. Even though I tried to. Even though I hated myself for it at first.

So now you know the whole truth, do you still want to be with me? Can you ever trust me again?’

Marco longed to be able to take Robert in his arms, but all he could do was hold his hand as he tried to find the right words.

‘Why should any of that change how I feel about you? It does exactly the opposite. I understand now just how hard it must have been for you to be with me, to let yourself love me. It makes what we have even more precious, it makes me even more determined to fight for us. And I promise that I will do whatever I can to protect your family, no matter what the cost.’

‘But your position … How can you ignore this?’ protested Robert.

Marco turned to face him. ‘I have only one question. Have you ever done anything to threaten the security, safety or lawful operation of the steelworks?’

‘No,’ answered Robert with total honesty.

‘Then there is nothing for me to ignore. And I would feel the same way even if you weren’t my lover. You did nothing wrong. You fell in love with another man, just like I have done. And you have proved your worth through your hard work and dedication over and over again.

I’m just glad that you finally felt able to trust me enough to tell me the whole truth. And I am glad that I know who the man I love really is. That’s all.’ And Marco proved his point by leaning over to steal a short, sweet kiss that made them both smile, exactly like the head over heels in love couple that they were.

***

Robert sat at his desk in his office three days later. Alone, waiting for Marco to come to him. He had been happy to be back at work, to be back with his men. He’d missed the noise and the bustle of the steelworks, he’d missed the energy and the activity of the vast industrial site that never slept. He had even missed the smoke and the soot, the fire and the flames. He’d stood just inside the gate for a moment on his first day back, inhaling deeply, before striding off to take possession of his kingdom once more.

And he had been so looking forward to seeing Marco in private after his shift today, to making good on the promise he’d made to him on their holiday. Their week in luxury had been wonderful, but part of Robert longed to make love to Marco in his office once more, here where they both belonged, where everything had begun.

But he had been stopped at the gate this morning. There was a message for him. He was to report straight to the boardroom. He’d tried to stay calm, not to worry as he walked to the administration building. He’d tried to remain calm and confident as a secretary showed him into the boardroom.

Marco and his father were there, as were two other members of the board. Part of Robert’s brain couldn’t help registering just how handsome Marco looked in his perfectly fitting dark suit with its starched white collar, sitting on one side of the huge, polished oak table. Another treacherous part of his brain was all too aware of how big the social gulf was between him and Marco now it was physically measured out in the long metres of gleaming oak that stretched between them.

It was Marco’s father who spoke. ‘Thank you for coming to see us, Mr Lewandowski. As you know, we take the safety and wellbeing of our workforce very seriously here.’

Robert tried to keep a straight face at this, well at least he knew Marco took this seriously. And what the senior Mr Reus said next was even more interesting.

‘And we are also very keen to maintain the good industrial relations that we are known for, especially in these unsettled times. So we have decided to create a new post, a fairly senior position reporting directly to my son, to Mr Reus Jr, for a Workers Liaison Official. And it has been suggested that promoting one of the shift managers might be a good move. So we would like to offer you the job. Congratulations.’

Robert was stunned, he hadn’t expected this. Somehow he managed to keep his composure as the board members came over to shake his hand, thanking them for the trust they had put in him and for this opportunity.

But he couldn’t look Marco in the eye as he shook his hand and he had become more and more angry as his shift wore on. And now he sat at his desk shimmering with rage as he waited for Marco to come to him.

It was an hour later when Marco came to his office, his face shining with happiness until he saw the black look on Robert’s face and the anger blazing in his eyes.

‘How could you do that to me, Marco? Interfere in my life like that? Make decisions for me? I know that you love me and that you want to protect me, but you can’t. I need to be free to live my own life, even if I choose to spend it with you.’

Marco sat down opposite Robert, leaning over the desk, his own amber-green eyes flashing with anger now. ‘This isn’t about you, Robert. Well, not directly. You weren’t badly hurt, but you could have been. And someone else could be, today, tomorrow, the day after. I can’t live with that possibility without knowing that I did everything I could to prevent it. You of all people should know that.’

Robert had to nod at that, Marco was right. And that let Marco go on. ‘And the decision makes good business sense as well. There has been so much industrial unrest over the past year or two, so many strikes, things haven’t been so volatile since just after 1905. And we are under constant pressure to deliver. We all know that the real question isn’t will there be a war, but when and where? And this will be an industrialised war like none before it.

So the board accepted my proposal without hesitation. And it wasn’t even me who suggested your name first. You were one of two obvious candidates and it was you that the board voted for. Unanimously as it happened.’

‘I’m sorry, Marco. I shouldn’t have been so angry. It was just a shock. And … ’ it was difficult for Robert to say how he felt, but he knew he had to be honest, ‘ … it was so hard for me seeing you like that in the boardroom. The visible gulf in our status felt like being punched in the stomach. I suppose I began to doubt everything that had happened between us, to question whether we really had a future, just when I had begun to hope.’

‘I know, I wish I could have told you first myself. I tried to but my father wanted to set things in motion as soon as possible and chair the meeting himself. He is really concerned about stabilising the situation. There was nothing I could do to warn you without it looking suspicious.’

Marco inched his hand across the desk in a gesture of reconciliation, hoping Robert would take it. His face lit up again as he felt Robert’s fingers curl warmly round his.

‘We knew that this was never going to be easy, Robert. But we can’t let it come between us ever again. And we have to use our positions to do the right thing wherever we can. I have had this idea for some time, but I freely admit that I put it into action after our conversation. That made me realise how important it was. And that is how things should be in a relationship, sharing ideas and talking about things.’

He stroked over Robert’s fingers with his thumb. ‘I didn’t do this to somehow make you good enough to be with me. I love you for who and what you are, no matter what your job title is. I did this because it was the right thing to do. But it will make it easier for us to spend time together without drawing attention to ourselves and I won’t pretend that I am not happy about that. And Łukasz is more than ready to be promoted to your old job, you know that.’

Robert nodded. Marco was right. He could see that now they both had calmed down and talked it through. ‘I suppose we’ve just had our first argument. And we survived it. We shouted a bit, but we talked about it, we were honest with each other.’

‘And that makes our relationship stronger than ever,’ Marco smiled back at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and lust. ‘Now didn’t someone promise me that they would summon me to their office and order me to drop to my knees and suck them off when they were still all gorgeous and sweaty after a long, hard shift?’

Robert’s cock definitely seemed to remember that promise as it seemed to twitch slightly at Marco’s words.

‘That could be arranged, but you’ll have to get me in the mood first. I was too angry until a few minutes ago.’

‘No problem. I like a challenge.’ Marco licked his lips in anticipation and the answering reaction in Robert’s groin suggested that his task wasn’t going to be too difficult.

Robert stood up, coming round to lean against his desk, his hands gripping the edge tightly. He couldn’t help remembering the first time Marco had knelt before him, when everything had been new and scary, when his touch had been faltering and tentative, but it had still felt so good. And he knew that Marco would drive him out of his mind with ecstasy this time, his bliss made all the more perfect because he knew how much Marco enjoyed pleasuring him like this.

He was half hard by the time Marco had freed him from his trousers and underwear, the warm breath ghosting across his private parts making him moan softly. But Marco ignored his cock, that would be far too easy. Instead he licked up Robert’s thighs with soft, delicate flicks of his tongue, massaging and caressing the smooth flesh over the hard muscle beneath. He was careful not to mark Robert’s skin, but he bit and sucked gently at his inner thighs just hard enough to leave faint red traces behind.

Robert had been determined to try and hold out for longer, to make Marco work for what he wanted, but it was impossible. Marco was too good. He desired him too much. He was already hard and aching. But he knew that Marco would draw this out as long as possible.

Marco’s nose was buried in his groin, buried deep in Robert’s pubic hair as he inhaled deeply, drinking in Robert’s scent. This just turned Robert on even more, seeing Marco gorging himself on how good he smelled and tasted. His tongue flicked out again, delving between Robert’s thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs, granting him better access. Robert felt a skillful tongue licking over his balls, licking over him painfully, achingly thoroughly, lapping up every last drop of musk and sweat.

He knew exactly what Marco would do next and he looked down to see his golden-haired lover slowly sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Robert nearly lost it there and then. This was just so hot. They could comfortably maintain eye contact while Marco licked and sucked at him, gently pulling his balls away from his body with the suction of his mouth, all the time looking up at him with those beautiful eyes framed by thick eyelashes. He loosed one hand from the table to bury it deep in Marco’s hair, tilting his head back slightly so that the view was perfect. This was one of the most beautifully filthy things Marco had ever done to him. And there were many candidates for that accolade.

Finally Marco let go of his now dripping wet balls, only to lick up his shaft. Robert felt soft, wet kisses against his sensitive skin as Marco worshipped and adored him. His groans became wild and uncontrolled as he felt soft licks flowing over the tip of his cock, probing and questing, Marco’s tongue finding every responsive spot that made his beloved one groan harder. And then he was where he longed to be, swallowed deep in the welcoming wet warmth of Marco’s mouth. Marco hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down until Robert finally let go, coming hard down Marco’s willing and waiting throat.

They kissed long and hard afterwards. He could taste himself on Marco’s lips. Marco tasted of salt and sweat, of musk and sex. But they needed to feel each other, undressing hastily, clawing at one another’s clothing before they finally lay naked on a blanket on the floor, skin to skin, hot flesh against hot flesh, their bodies pitching and writhing together, their tongues deep in one another’s mouth. Robert knew that Marco’s arousal must be becoming uncomfortable by now, so he reached a hand between their bodies to stroke him.

But Marco broke their kiss for a moment to whisper against his lips, ‘I want to wait until you are ready to take me. I want to enjoy the ache and the need of wanting you so badly for a moment longer.’

And then he felt Marco’s tongue thrusting deep in his mouth. It felt like Marco was licking around everywhere inside his mouth, invading and conquering. Marco’s hands were everywhere too, caressing his buttocks, his thighs, his groin, stroking him until he was hard and ready for action again. Robert’s balls were aching. He had no idea if that was because he had just come so hard or because he wanted Marco again so badly. But he was completely defenceless against Marco’s onslaughts, not that he wanted to be.

Marco squirmed out of his arms to kneel before him once he was ready. He looked so gorgeously fuckable like this, with his weight braced on his arms and legs, his back arched and his ass perfectly presented to Robert.

‘Don’t waste time preparing me,’ hissed Marco, ‘just use enough lubricant. I need to feel you deep and hard inside me. Please.’ There was a begging note in Marco’s voice that Robert could never refuse.

The feel of his slippery cock nudging against Marco’s entrance made both of them cry out with from the sharp stab of lust that shot through their bodies. He took a firm hold of Marco’s narrow hips, his fingers curling round the sharply protruding bones, before thrusting his hips forward, carefully but with force.

Marco groaned in pleasure as he felt Robert filling him and stretching him to his limits, as he felt Robert all the way deep inside him, his groin pressed hard up against his ass.

‘Fuck me hard!’ ordered Marco.

And Robert did, pushing hard and deep into Marco with every thrust, holding his hips still as he kept up this punishing rhythm. Marco was moaning and begging by now. He could hardly support himself anymore, relying on Robert’s strength to hold him in place. But his head was up and his mouth was open as he gasped and groaned, crying out every time Robert unerringly hit the spot inside him that would drive him to his climax.

Robert was determined to make Marco come first and he snapped his hips forward over and over again, keeping up an almost constant pressure where he knew Marco couldn’t long withstand it. His lover was a wreck by now, his body sweating and shaking as he shuddered and moaned his way through his climax.

Marco was a blissed-out dead weight in his arms and he couldn’t hold him upright any longer, so he carefully lowered him down before thrusting into his hot, tight passage a few last times. That was all it took for him to fill Marco with the proof of his desire for him as his lover squirmed and sighed happily beneath him.

They curled up together after, sweaty and exhausted, but satisfied and elated.

‘I love you with all my heart, Robert Lewandowski. I never want to be without you,’ Marco breathed in Robert’s ear.

‘I love you with all my heart and soul, Marco Reus. I will never be without you,’ Robert promised him.

And they kissed softly before settling down to enjoy a few precious minutes cuddled close in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought, I used the German spelling for Poznań as that is what this Robert and Marco would have used. Large parts of Polish territory were Prussian provinces from the 18thC to 1918 and became part of the German Empire with German unification in 1871. They had a Polish majority population and a German minority population, although the distinction was by no means so clearcut in practice.
> 
> The young Robert was a member of the PPS or Polish Socialist Party, which was part of the family of social democratic parties that sprang up all over Europe from the late 19thC. They stood for things like the eight-hour day, freedom of the press, votes for all, universal education. But the PPS had the unique demand for a free, democratic republic of Poland. In the early 20thC questions arose as to how they could/would co-operate with their German counterparts, the SPD. Which is where Robert's first love comes in!
> 
> This was a particularly contentious issue because of the large numbers of Poles working in the Ruhr in particular, and the cooperation in industrial action between German and Polish workers in the wave of industrial unrest that spread across much of central Europe in the wake of the 1905 revolution in Russia. Potential solidarity between Polish and Russian workers was seen as an extra complicating factor, especially in the Prussian provinces. The years 1910-12 also saw high levels of industrial militancy and unrest, hence Marco's father's unease.


	14. Happy together

Everything worked out perfectly. Łukasz was promoted to Robert’s old job, but Robert still worked occasional shifts in the casting shop deputising for him. It was important for him to retain this contact with his men and their working lives, for him never to forget where he came from. And nothing was said between them if from time to time Marco found an excuse for them to meet in his office after a long, hard shift.

Indeed usually nothing was said on those occasions as Marco simply locked the door with a glint in his eyes, before dropping to his knees before him, savouring how he tasted after his strenuous shift. Even if Robert wasn’t already in the mood, Marco could always have him hard in a matter of moments. Afterwards they always kissed while Robert slipped his hand inside Marco’s trousers, stroking him to his climax before Marco slipped out of his office again, his lips still swollen from their kisses, the sticky evidence of his satisfaction drying on his body.

They’d had a moment of panic when it was suggested that Robert should move to a new, more prestigious office and hand his old one over to Łukasz. But he’d made a good case for staying where he was, in the heart of the steelworks, that it would enhance his credibility in discussions with the workers’ representatives and in negotiations with the unions. That was all true, but it was also his and Marco’s private place where they could be together without being disturbed or overheard and neither of them were willing to give that up.

So the compromise was that his office was renovated and the furniture replaced. Robert felt slightly nostalgic as he said goodbye to his old desk. He had made love to Marco bent over this desk so many times and the faint stains that only he could identify were a map of their months together. But of course Marco had his own ideas as to how they could make his new desk feel at home.

‘It looks much sturdier than your old one,’ Marco had observed, jumping up to sit on it, spreading his thighs wide to pull Robert in to kiss him senseless. Once he had Robert hard and longing for him, Marco undressed very slowly, teasing his lover for as long as he could, tantalisingly revealing his pale flesh step by step before draping himself over Robert’s brand new desk. He looked so enticing like this, with his head comfortably resting on his arms and his gorgeous ass perfectly presented for Robert to enjoy.

Now it was Robert’s turn to tease him, kissing his shoulders, tracing down the elegant line of his spine with lips and tongue. His preparation of Marco was long and thorough, until Marco was moaning and writhing under his fingers, torn between pressing himself against the wooden surface of the desk for relief and thrusting himself back against Robert’s hand. And then he fucked him hard, just the way Marco liked it.

Marco rolled over afterwards, sitting up on Robert’s desk. ‘I’m afraid that I seem to have made rather a mess of your new desk,’ he noted, sounding pleased rather than regretful.

‘That’s more or less what you said the first time we did this, but then you apologised sarcastically for it as well.’

‘And we laughed together about it. That was the first time we laughed together as well. I remember that.’

‘There’s been a lot of laughter since then, hasn’t there,’ smiled Robert, smoothing Marco’s hair back from his forehead.

‘Yes, there has been,’ Marco smiled back, holding his face up to be kissed.

Marco had been right, Robert’s new job made it much easier for them to spend time together. Robert worked directly for Marco now, he reported straight to him, but that was never a problem for them because they respected and trusted one other. Marco’s father was relieved that his son seemed to have finally accepted his destiny as the future manager of the steelworks and he was only too happy for him to take hands on responsibility for the everyday management of their workforce. It was a good way for Marco to learn the business from the bottom up, not to mention the fact that the son of the general manager being so visible on the shop floor was good for morale.

Marco held regular meetings with all of his senior staff and with representatives of their workforce, always looking for improvements or to identify problems before they came to a head. And of course he came to increasingly rely on the man who was quickly becoming his de facto deputy. Although nobody need ever know that some of their most fruitful discussions took place curled up naked in each another’s arms on a blanket on the floor of Robert’s office.

They were always scrupulously careful in public, never betraying the slightest hint that their relationship was more than professional, clearly on friendly terms but maintaining a polite distance, as befitted their respective positions. This was made easier by the fact that they were secure in their love for one another, by their honesty about their desire for a future together; there was no need for games or flirting or longing glances between them anymore. And the contrast between their public and private personas was so erotic and arousing. Robert loved seeing Marco shed that mask of studied politeness once inside his office door, throwing himself into his arms, kissing him passionately and begging him to make love to him.

But this ran deeper than just being about sex. Robert had many responsibilities, in some ways Marco’s life was much easier and more comfortable than his, but Marco carried a burden of expectations that he had struggled to conform to all his life. It was only in Robert’s arms that he could lay these burdens aside, that he could be himself, complete and whole. Robert never ceased to be amazed and grateful that Marco let him see his true self like this.

As well as their meetings in Robert’s office, they spent a day together most weeks, walking, picnicking, simply being together. And they were able to steal the occasional precious night together, the fiction of Marco’s married mistress serving them well, even though he felt sick to his stomach that his friends and family believed him capable of doing such a thing.

These nights were so very special to them and they always made love slowly and tenderly, cherishing every single moment together. They liked to bathe together first, enjoying relaxing in the warm water, usually with Marco leaning against Robert’s chest. And they loved washing and drying each other slowly and thoroughly, building the excitement and the anticipation.

It had been on their first night together after their holiday that Marco had looked at him after their long, leisurely bath, biting his lip in the way Robert had come to know meant that he was thinking about something.

‘Can we try something? I’m not sure, but maybe you’ll like it … ’he asked.

Robert just laughed, ruffling Marco’s slightly damp hair, ‘Of course. And I’m sure that I’ll like it, whatever it is, as long as it involves you naked in bed with me.’

He lay on the bed as Marco had requested, curious about what his blond lover had in mind. Robert held his breath as Marco knelt in front of him, pushing his knees up and spreading his thighs, exposing his most intimate parts to Marco’s loving gaze. He had done this to Marco so many times before, but never the other way round and it was most definitely arousing. He moaned encouragingly as Marco kissed and licked across his inner thighs, instinctively opening his legs wider to give him better access.

Robert thought he knew what Marco would do next, but this time Marco surprised him, pushing his thighs up further, tilting his hips and pelvis upwards. He yelped out loud as Marco began to explore the sensitive spot behind his balls with his mouth, tentatively at first, but with increasingly pleasurable pressure as he became more and more confident in what he was doing, massaging this ridiculously responsive part of Robert’s body with his tongue.

It was lucky that Marco had a firm hold of Robert’s hips, otherwise he would have been jerking and bucking as if jolts of electricity were flowing through him. As it was, his cock was twitching in response to the movements of Marco’s tongue and he could feel droplets of sticky arousal running down his hot, aching flesh.

He could also feel Marco’s saliva damp on his skin, starting to make him wet where he longed to feel Marco’s touch but didn’t yet dare to believe that he would. His hips really did buck upwards as he felt Marco’s tongue circling his entrance for the very first time and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out with the sudden, sharp, intimate pleasure. Marco pushed him back down onto the bed forcefully, but he could feel his gratified chuckle vibrating against him, which just turned Robert on even more.

There was nothing to do but surrender himself to the incredible pleasure of Marco licking him dripping wet, relaxed and open and his back arched off the bed as he felt Marco’s tongue inching deliciously inside him. This was mind-blowingly good and he told Marco so between his unbridled moans and groans, told him how good it felt, how wonderful it was, just how close he was to losing his mind from what Marco was doing to him.

The tiny part of his rational brain that was still functioning wondered where this was going. He was pretty sure that Marco didn’t want to take him, not that he would have objected. Part of his answer came as Marco began to lick over the silken skin of his shaft with tender, cat-like licks. He was a little disappointed that Marco’s other interesting exploration had come to an end, but it would be churlish to complain when he loved the feel of his mouth on him so much. He should have trusted Marco, however, for the soft licks were soon accompanied by well-lubricated fingers caressing and massaging his entrance.

This was sheer bliss and he thrashed his head from side to side on the pillow, breathing heavily as Marco gently slid one finger inside him. Given how long it was since he’d felt anything inside him, there was surprisingly little resistance and he found himself begging for more after a minute or two of Marco’s finger caressing him like this. He felt the familiar burning sensation from the stretching for a moment, but it soon faded, leaving behind the gorgeous sensation of fullness, of being so beautifully stimulated as Marco slowly thrust his fingers in and out of him. This was all new to Marco, but he had been on the receiving end enough times to know what felt good.

Marco was playing with him, not opening him to be taken, so he only used two fingers, but he used them ever so skillfully, twisting and turning his hand as he caressed him deep inside, pulling his fingers almost all the way out only to plunge them back in. Marco had such long, elegant fingers and the thought of them buried inside his body drove Robert crazy with lust as his hips rolled and pitched in time with the movements of Marco’s hand.

The agile, wet tip of Marco’s tongue was flicking over the sensitive head of his cock by now, dipping into the leaking slit to taste him before swirling over the tip. Marco’s fingers were feeling about inside him, searching for something. Robert shifted slightly, making it easier for Marco. And there it was, the loud cry Robert couldn’t hold back confirmed it. Marco chuckled happily, swallowing Robert down, his tongue lashing the head of his cock while he sucked at him with hollowed cheeks. His fingers caressed, pressed and pulsed at the spot inside Robert that made him see stars. Fuck, this was mind-blowingly good, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long, no matter how much he wanted to.

Robert came so hard that he lay there for a moment dazed and unable to move. Marco cleaned them both up slightly from where they were sticky with lubricant and drank from the glass of water he’d left on the nightstand, before snuggling down against Robert’s chest.

‘That was amazing, Marco, truly amazing. Mind blowing even.’ He kissed Marco’s red-golden hair lovingly as he spoke.

Marco sighed happily. ‘That makes me happy. I’ve been thinking about it ever since you told me about your first love. I knew … well I knew that obviously you and he had … and we don’t … and so I hoped that you might like that.’

Robert squeezed Marco tighter. ‘Oh I did, I really did. But you know that you don’t have to do anything. What we have is perfect, just perfect. Being with you is all I want.’

‘I know,’ sighed Marco, ‘it’s just that you make me feel so amazing all the time that I wanted to do something special for you.’

‘You make me feel amazing just by existing,’ was Robert’s honest reply, even if it did make him blush faintly to say it out loud.

He wanted to make love to Marco once he had regained his strength, but Robert knew that he would need some time to recover after such a forceful climax and he didn’t want Marco aching and frustrated for that long. So he reached his hand down to gently stroke him until he found his release, moaning and sighing as he squirmed happily against Robert’s chest.

Marco was relaxed and content as he lay there afterwards. ‘It will be autumn soon. The leaves are turning. I’ve always loved autumn. But it will mean an end to our lazy picnics.’

‘There is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for some time,’ Robert confessed.

Marco twisted round in his arms to look at him with an interested expression on his face.


	15. Adventures

Marco looked up at Robert, suddenly all ears.

‘It’s nothing important,’ Robert reassured him, ‘it’s just that I’ve been neglecting my friends and my social duties since we’ve been together. I spend as much of my free time as I can with you and it doesn’t leave much room for anything else.’

Marco sighed. ‘I knew that. I’ve always felt guilty about it. My social responsibilities are totally meaningless and I am happy to avoid them, lunches and formal dinners, evening dances, most of which are designed to introduce me to suitable potential wives. I only go to keep my mother happy, because she likes it if I accompany her. But you are different, you have a life, you are part of a community, and I have stolen you away from all that since I can never be part of your life in that way, much as I would like to.’

‘Well that’s the thing, there is something important to me that you could perhaps be part of, that we could pass off as being work-related, that might even be good for management-worker relations.’

Now Marco was really interested and he sat bolt upright, holding Robert’s hand. ’Tell me everything!’ he demanded, ‘I need to know.’

‘You know the church that was founded to serve the workers who moved here and live in the district around the steelworks?’ Robert began. Marco nodded.

‘When I moved here, I wanted to find a way to fit in quickly, to integrate into the local community. That was important for my mother and my sister as well, but of course I had to stay well away from any kind of political activity or anything that would risk the secrets from my past being revealed. So I joined the church’s sports club for young men. As well as the athletics and the other sports, I enjoyed playing football. A group of us played regularly. But then the priest decided that playing football wasn’t an appropriate activity for young men of good character and tried to stop us. So we founded our own football club instead.’

Robert shrugged. ‘It was all very spontaneous. We didn’t even have a name at first. And we got thrown out of the church sport club as well.’

Marco laughed delightedly. That was so like the Robert he knew and loved.

‘This all happened just over a year and a half ago. It took time to get things organised. We played our first ever game at the start of the year and this is the first season that the club will be playing in the local league, starting in September. And I really should be there, at least for some of the games.’

‘Of course;’ Marco said straight away, ‘this is something you need to do, I understand that completely. But what does this have to do with me?’

‘Almost everyone involved works in the steelworks or the mines, many of them work for our company. And you have become well known for your interest in the workforce. So it wouldn’t look too unusual if you came to watch, to support us. And of course nobody would question it if your loyal deputy looked after you.’ Robert winked at Marco, who flung his arms round him, squeezing him tight.

‘I think that’s a brilliant plan. And I must confess that I would love the chance to be a part of your life in this way, even if it is only for a few hours.’

Marco sat back again, looking at Robert from under his long, thick eyelashes. ‘I have something to ask you as well, but you can say no, there is no pressure.’ Now it was Robert who was extremely interested.

‘I have travel to Poland in the autumn. To Danzig to be precise. And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? I need to take someone with me. And since you worked in the casting shop for so long, you know more about the nature and quality of our product than I do and can talk about it and what is possible on a technical level. And … well … ’Marco shrugged here, his wonderful, crooked smile lighting up his face,’ … I thought that it might be fun to travel together, like an adventure. Travelling on business means that nobody will question us spending time together. And you can help me to practice my Polish.’

‘Of course I’ll come with you, Marco,’ Robert smiled back at him, ‘not to mention the fact that I’d be insanely jealous of anyone else who got to go on this trip with you.’

‘I was hoping you’d feel like that,’ Marco laughed softly as he leaned in to kiss Robert.

***

Autumn came and the pattern of their lives changed with the falling of the leaves from the trees, but they were together and there were new and exciting things for them to share and experience.

Marco had been nervous on the morning he was to attend his first football match. This was Robert’s world - Marco was the interloper here - and he didn’t want to embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable. He’d dressed carefully, wanting to look smart and handsome for Robert and as befitted his position, but not wear anything obviously expensive that would mark him out as different. Finally he settled on a plain suit, not in black for once, a less formal, starched shirt than usual and simple collar and cuff studs.

He had butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the playing field near the steelworks where the match would take place. But the afternoon was warm and sunny and he couldn’t help feeling a sudden surge of joy as he saw Robert coming towards him with his hand outstretched.

‘Welcome, Mr Reus. We’re glad you could join us.’ Robert’s handshake was firm and there was a twinkle in his sparkling blue eyes. ‘May I introduce you to the others?’

Marco knew many of Robert’s colleagues already from the steelworks, some of whom held senior positions just like Robert. Others were new to him, but they all shook his hand warmly and made him welcome. At first Marco felt awkward and out of place, as if he was intruding, but that was all soon forgotten as the game began and he got caught up in the excitement and the enthusiasm of it all. He cheered their team, who were playing in blue and white with red sashes, to victory and joined in the celebrations afterwards.

Most of them believed that this was just a one-off courtesy visit from the son of the general manager of the steelworks and they were surprised to see him back, but not unfriendly. And they began to accept him more and more as he continued to come to matches through the cold of the winter months. Marco liked having something that he and Robert could share, something apart from the steelworks and their secret life, something that they could share in the outside world, in the light of day. But it was more than that, he felt like he was part of something, part of something bigger than him, and it felt good.

It was a cold winter’s afternoon, the sky was grey and it was threatening to rain. But they had won, which made the weather unimportant. Łukasz came up to him a little hesitantly afterwards.

‘Mr Reus. I apologise in advance if this is inappropriate. But you must be freezing cold. Some of us are going for a drink, somewhere warm. And you would be most welcome to join us if you want.’

Marco thought for a moment, unsure what to do. Of course he wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to make anyone feel awkward. He decided to follow his instincts, however, to stop second guessing everything. And the look of relief on Łukasz’s face when he agreed told him that he had made the right decision.

Their small group was made up of fairly senior staff from the steelworks, other factories in the vicinity, and shift managers from the coal mines that supplied the steelworks, senior enough not to be overawed in the presence of the younger Mr Reus. Marco knew that he could trust these men not to try and take advantage of him, he trusted Robert and Łukasz never to put him in that position. They were intelligent, educated men and Marco was able to relax, feeling much more at home here than he had ever felt at the stiflingly polite social events he was obliged to attend with his mother.

***

Their trip to Poland took place in October. Robert was excited and nervous in equal measures. This would be the first time he had been back in Poland since he had left Posen all those years ago and he wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Danzig was very different to where he had grown up. The city had been Prussian territory for more than two centuries now, but it was still a Polish city at its core and he was secretly hoping to be able to show some of that to Marco.

And Marco’s excitement as they boarded the train to Hamburg was contagious as well. Robert had prepared himself to travel separately from Marco because his boss would undoubtedly travel first class. But Marco had soon put paid to that idea and they sat companionably opposite each other in the otherwise empty compartment, talking or just looking out of the window.

He drew in deep lungfuls of fresh sea air as they stood on the dockside in Hamburg, waiting to embark on the boat that would take them to Danzig. They would spend two nights on board and of course Marco had one of the best cabins on the ship, but Robert had a cabin to himself and he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when he had the chance to stand shoulder to shoulder with Marco on deck and watch the sun go down before they went downstairs to dress for dinner. Here on the ship they could dine together as equals, nobody knew or cared who they were as they drank their after-dinner brandies, and Robert was grateful for this. Not because he minded, but because he knew how important that was for Marco.

Robert’s excitement grew as the ship sailed into port, steaming past the vast dockyards the city was renowned for. Marco gestured him forward with a smile as they disembarked, letting Robert be the first one to set foot on Polish soil. They were driven the short distance to their hotel.

‘Will you let me check us in?’ Robert whispered to Marco. He had an idea.

‘Of course,’ Marco replied, ‘we are colleagues on this trip.’

Marco couldn’t understand all of what Robert said to the receptionist in Polish but he could see that Robert was being his most authoritative but charming self. And he understood exactly what Robert had been doing when they were shown to their rooms, as Robert opened the connecting door between them.

‘How did you manage this?’ Marco exclaimed, absolutely delighted.

‘I told them that we were here from Germany to conclude some important business deals and that it would be helpful if we could have interconnecting rooms so that we could talk privately and undisturbed. They’ll bring breakfast up to us as well.’

Robert walked over to Marco, stroking his cheek and allowing himself the luxury of stealing a quick kiss. ‘I know that we are here to work and that … well that we can’t and shouldn’t do anything, but I hoped that you would be happier like this.’

‘Oh I am, I really am,’ Marco sighed, leaning his head against Robert’s shoulder for a precious moment, ‘thank you.’

The next four days were filled with meetings. Everything went even better than could have been expected and the two of them proved to be an effective team. They took some of the meetings together, but at other times they split up, Marco meeting with senior managers while Robert spoke with the managers who worked on the shop floor. The fact that he was Polish and spoke fluent German gave them a distinct advantage in finding out exactly what they needed to know to negotiate effectively. Marco had business dinners every night, giving Robert a chance to explore the city. But Marco always came back to him, sleeping soundly in his arms every night before they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together.

Their business was over by lunchtime on the last day. Robert turned to Marco with a smile, mischief dancing in his eyes. ‘What do you say, Mr Reus? Are you ready to give up being German for the rest of the day and let me show you the city? You speak the language well enough for that by now.’

Marco hesitated. He still wasn’t very comfortable speaking Polish. But this was important to Robert and it might be a long time before they had the chance to do something like this again. So he nodded his aggreement, accepting Robert’s challenge.

They returned to the hotel to change before going out to explore the winding streets of the old city on the banks of the river, which was much bigger than the historic centre of their home city. They spent a magical afternoon together, walking along the ancient main thoroughfare of Danzig, the wonderfully named Long Street, and exploring the fifteenth century basilica and other historic buildings until their feet were sore and they desperately needed to sit down and eat.

Robert led Marco down a narrow side street to an intimate, dimly lit restaurant in a cellar underneath the streets of the old town. The food was excellent, luckily Robert could order for them, and Marco ate until he was stuffed. And then they drank vodka until both of them were just a little bit tipsy.

Back at the hotel, Robert took Marco in his arms, gently nibbling at his earlobe, whispering to his lover, ‘What do you say, Marco? We’ve been so good and so restrained all week. But we’re not working now. And there is a very large, extremely inviting tub in your bathroom.’

Marco just giggled filthily in response, as he started to undo the buttons on Robert’s shirt, his fingers clumsy in his impatience. They stumbled to the bathroom together, undressing each other as they went, kissing wet and messy in their passion as they waited for the bath to fill. This time they didn’t lie quiet and relaxed in the warm water, but kissed and caressed each other, full of need and lust. Robert took the washcloth to carefully wash Marco, running it over the muscles of his back and chest and over his flat, toned stomach. Marco shuddered as he felt himself being thoroughly cleaned between his thighs, aching for Robert to touch him there.

They stood up, drying each other off before going back to the bedroom.

‘Lay down on the bed for me, on your front,’ commanded Robert softly, before leaving Marco for moment to fetch what they would need.

On his return, he paused for a moment to look at him laid out on the bed like that. Marco was faultless, beautiful, lying there like a peaceful living sculpture, every ridge of bone and muscle perfectly defined under his alabaster skin. He heard Marco’s soft sigh full of love and longing as he heard the bed creak faintly, as Robert knelt over him and encouraged him to lift his hips slightly so that he could slip his crumpled up shirt underneath him.

‘I'll make a terrible mess of your shirt,’ Marco warned him, his voice muffled because his face was buried in the pillow.

‘And what makes you think that I would have a problem with that?’ laughed Robert.

He started to kiss over Marco’s back as slowly as possible, painting the muscles of his back and shoulder with his tongue. And then he licked slowly down Marco’s spine, lingering in the gentle curve just above the generous swell of his buttocks. He could hear Marco’s muffled moans, feel his body shifting and pitching under the tender caresses of his mouth. The knowledge that Marco was rubbing his hard arousal up against Robert’s shirt just turned him on ever more.

He kissed open-mouthed over the curving mounds of Marco’s perfect rear, biting gently into the smooth flesh, marking Marco as his. And then he crawled up his lover’s gorgeous body, settling himself over him, kissing his neck and shoulders as he stroked over his entrance with well-lubricated fingers. It had been over a week since they had last made love, so he wanted to prepare him thoroughly.

‘I see that you came with everything we needed, just in case,’ Marco remarked.

‘Well you know me, never one to waste an opportunity.’

His fingers thrust in and out of Marco, caressing and opening him until Marco was begging to be taken, spreading his thighs open needily. Marco would be tight in this position, Robert would feel bigger inside him, filling and satisfying his deepest needs and cravings. So he moved slowly, entering him as gently as possible while Marco sighed in bliss beneath him. The pillows swallowed Marco’s cries as they made love, their lovemaking slow and intense and resonant with their deep love and desire for one another.

Robert supported his weight on his arms above Marco’s back, rolling his hips into him over and over again, building their swelling waves of pleasure until Marco came all over his shirt, the pillows not fully muffling his loud orgasmic cry this time. Robert followed him and they collapsed together for a moment, panting and breathing heavily, until Robert gently pulled out of Marco, using his shirt to clean him up before they curled up to sleep contentedly in one another’s arms. Their last day in Poland had been perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's football club story is pretty much how Borussia Dortmund was founded, the 'Borussia' bit coming from the name of a local brewery, which is of course what Robert and Marco drink when they are not indulging in champagne. And that was the original strip, the black and yellow came in 1913. This part of the plotline would have played a bigger part in the original ending for this story, which would have continued to the 1950s, but it will still play a role in Robert and Marco's story.
> 
> This is where the title came from. 1911 was the date of the first ever BVB game. The fic was originally going to be called 'Goldene Zukunft braucht Vergangenheit', which is an often quoted line from 'am Borsigplatz geboren'. But I began posting this story just after the death of one of the greatest BVB players of all time, Aki Schmidt, who was the son of a Dortmund steelworker. He played in and later captained the great title-winning sides of the fifties and sixties, was three times German champion, won the UEFA Cup Winners Cup in 1966 and was the captain of the first BVB team to win the German Cup in 1965. The rest of the title is from a quote from him that just captured my imagination and I had to use it.


	16. The first anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the year 1911 finally comes to an end and this is the last chapter which deals with their developing relationship, even if it is hard for me to contemplate saying goodbye to these two, as I will soon have to. There is a deliberate symmetry between this chapter and the first one.
> 
> Writing this fic was my therapy during the last season and now that has come to an end, so does Robert and Marco's story. The last few chapters will be the conclusion to their story and they will have some very big decisions to make.
> 
> And this will make sense part way through the chapter, driving licenses became compulsory throughout Germany in 1910.

 

It was late December, just before Christmas, and the cold winter wind howled through the steelworks, finding its way between each and every gap between the buildings. But inside it was always warm, especially in Robert’s office where he kept the stove burning red hot for Marco’s visits. They were lying naked together, warmed by the heat of the stove and the blanket they were wrapped up in, but above all by the post-coital glow emanating from their happy, satisfied bodies.

The year 1911 was coming to an end. This had been the best year of Marco’s life. The year he had found Robert and fallen in love with him. The year he had finally found his true self. The year he had found happiness. His only sadness was that he and Robert would have to spend the holidays apart, but he’d made very special plans for their anniversary in January and he was so looking forward to seeing the expression on his lover’s face when he finally realised what was going on.

And now it was time to exchange their Christmas gifts. They had agreed to do this on the last afternoon they spent together and Marco had put a lot of thought and effort into deciding what to give to Robert. He wanted it to be something special, something unique to them, above all something that Robert wouldn’t have to hide away and keep secret.

Robert’s face as he opened his gift told him that he had got it exactly right. It was a piece of their own steel that he’d had moulded into a shallow bowl, polished until it shone and embossed with a delicate pattern.

‘I wanted to make something beautiful out of something ordinary,’ Marco explained, ‘and the steelworks brought us together, it’s part of the lifeblood of our relationship. I resented having to work here at first, but you helped me see what a special place this is, how amazing the people who work here are. And that is just one of the many, many things I have to be grateful to you for.’

They hugged warmly before Marco opened his own present with trembling fingers. It was a book, in Polish, illustrated with line drawings. Robert’s explanation made the gift even more precious. ‘This was my favourite book when I was young. My father used to read it to me. And I thought that … I thought that maybe I could perhaps read it to you.’ His voice faltered slightly as he spoke, obviously wondering if his idea sounded stupid as he uttered it out loud.

‘That’s a wonderful idea,’ Marco could feel tears of joy pricking his eyelids as he kissed Robert, ‘we still have a few minutes before I have to leave. Why don’t we begin now?’ And now he was warm and cosy with happiness as he snuggled down against Robert’s chest and followed along as Robert read to him, held close in his strong arms.

Having to spend so much time apart during the Christmas festivities was painful, but they knew that they had to be careful. They’d far too much to lose to take foolish risks. Marco was longing for them to be able to spend time alone again, but he could be patient. And he was even more relieved that they had something special to look forward to after something that happened just after the start of the new year.

Occasionally Marco felt guilty about having had a hand in Robert’s promotion, about coming to rely on him so much. The chances of him meeting someone who knew him from before were slim, but Marco knew that the more Robert travelled, the more meetings he went to, the greater the risk was. However the truth was that he liked working with Robert, that they made an effective team. And of course he liked spending time with him and was reluctant to give that up.

Marco had thought long and hard about Robert accompanying him to a meeting in Gelsenkirchen. There were so many Poles working in the mines round there that it could be risky, but that was the very reason why he wanted Robert with him. His heart had sunk like a stone as he saw someone he didn’t know, one of the union representatives, obviously recognise Robert. A tall, dark, good-looking man of about thirty-five, who failed to cover his shock when he saw Robert. And then Marco realised who it was. It was him, the man whom Robert had loved and lost, and his blood ran cold in his veins.

He tried in vain to focus on the meeting, but the words seemed to go over his head as if he sat in the midst of a raging storm. He heard nothing, nothing made sense as he tried – and failed – to act normally. He saw Robert talking to the man, but he couldn’t hear what they said.

After what felt like an eternity the meeting was over. Marco said his farewells before going over to Robert, glad that he had driven them both here personally. He refused to use a chauffeur even on business. His car was the one piece of luxury he indulged himself with and it was a refuge for him and Robert as well.

‘I’d like to leave now if that is alright with you, Mr Lewandowski. I have an errand to run before we return to the factory.’ Marco fought to keep his voice calm and clear even though he was in turmoil inside.

Robert nodded, shaking hands all round and saying goodbye, before following Marco out to his car.

Marco was shocked to see that Robert was white and shaking as he climbed into the vehicle, clearly losing the struggle to keep his emotions under check now they were alone.

‘Don’t try and speak now,’ was all that Marco said, ‘I’ll drive us somewhere quiet, somewhere we can talk undisturbed.’

They drove for about twenty minutes until he found a place to pull over where they wouldn’t be disturbed, not least because Marco wanted to give Robert a chance to collect his thoughts.

Robert didn’t say anything at first, which made Marco nervous. He tried to think of an appropriate question to ask, taking Robert’s hand in his. ‘Was it … was it hard seeing him again?’

‘It brought back memories, happy and sad, so yes it was hard seeing him again. But the worst thing of all was that he was absolutely terrified that we had met again, afraid that I might unmask him for who he was.’

He turned to look at Marco, his normally bright blue eyes clouded with hurt and pain. ‘He’s married. Has been for years. Since shortly after he returned to Germany. They have three children, two boys and a girl.’

‘Oh Robert, I am so sorry.’ And Marco was, he really was.

‘No, it’s not that. Yes, I loved him and saying goodbye broke my heart. But I love you, you are my future, everything I ever wanted. That’s why it was such a shock to find out he was married. It made me think about you, about the life you should have, that your family want and need you to have. And I imagined meeting you like that one day. Finding out that you were married, that you had children. The nightmare of a future in which we weren’t together. And that would break my heart.’

Marco understood exactly what Robert meant. Gentle hints were regularly dropped at home. Suitable women were invited to dinner or introduced to him at social events. He was lucky that his parents would allow him to choose his own wife, so he could at least pretend to be looking. And his father was so pleased that his son was taking his responsibilities in the steelworks seriously that he could get away with putting off serious discussions about marriage for a couple of years while he was still learning the business.

But the closer he came to turning thirty, the greater the pressure to marry and carry on the family name would become. He was an only son after all. Marco loved and respected his parents and didn’t want to disappoint him, even though sometimes it felt like a trap was closing round him, smothering him until he could barely breathe.

‘This was never going to be easy, Robert. We knew that from the start. But I love you and only you and I never want to be without you. But it is more than that. I need to be who I am. I could never pretend like that. You saved me from that. Without you, I might never have known what I needed and I would probably have ended up marrying some poor girl and making both our lives a misery. And now I know, I could never, ever do that to someone else.’

He saw that he had found the right words, that Robert knew he was telling the truth. So Marco smiled at him mischievously, wanting to change the subject to something more pleasant.

‘Since we are on a quiet back road, do you want to try driving for a bit? Maybe you could even get a driving license of your own? We could justify it for work trips.’

Robert’s eyes lit up at the suggestion although he couldn’t help shaking his head at what his boss said next.

‘I’ve been thinking about this since I need to get a license of my own. I need to do something about it now the law says you have to have one.’

***

Finally the day in late January that Marco had been looking forward to for so long came round. He’d managed to keep everything a secret from Robert, who believed that they were just going on a business trip together. Marco had even apologised to Robert for them not being able to do something special to mark their anniversary as they boarded the train on the way to the Saarland, but Robert had just smiled at him, telling him that he was happy that they were together, even if they did have to work.

And they really did have to work, that bit of the story was true. Marco had arranged a series of meetings at the steelworks in and around Saarbrücken. Technically they were competitors, but they had common interests and obligations, providing the raw materials to keep the industrial machinery of the country in operation. There was no shortage of demand for their products so co-operation made sense. He didn’t strictly need Robert with him on this trip, but no one knew that except for him

After two days filled with back-to-back meetings, Robert knocked on Marco’s bedroom door, flopping onto his bed in exhaustion and pulling him down for a much-needed kiss.

‘What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?’ he asked. Marco had given him the schedule for the first two days of their trip, but nothing for after that. The last two days had been exhausting, with meeting after meeting, with barely a moment to breathe, never mind think. Robert was secretly hoping for a more relaxed day tomorrow, maybe even some free time to spend together on their anniversary.

Marco chewed his lip anxiously, this was the moment he had to reveal all of his plans. ‘Actually we are leaving tomorrow. You’ll need to pack tonight. And … well … I packed some things for you as well, for the surprise.’

‘The surprise!’ Robert’s voice sounded slightly squeaky with excitement.

‘Why do you think I packed all our meetings into two days and worked us half-way to exhaustion? I did most of the organisation myself, rather than asking my secretary to do it so as not to arouse suspicion. And I managed to steal three days just for us, so that we can spend our anniversary together. Our train leaves at ten tomorrow.’

Robert laughed kissing Marco stupid. Having say goodnight to Marco after dinner and spend the night apart wasn’t so painful now that they would be spending their anniversary night together. And he was sure that they would most definitely be enjoying some very special time together on their anniversary, Marco had _that_ look in his eye, the one Robert knew all too well by now.

They made their way to the station after breakfast, Robert still had no idea where they were going as Marco was still being mysterious. All became clear as the train crossed what had been the border with France until forty years ago, as they arrived in the ancient city of Metz on the banks of the Moselle.

Robert had to smile as they made their way to their hotel. Marco had been very clever indeed. This was a beautiful city, perfect for exploring in the January cold, but it was also a steel town, in the heart of the Lorraine steel industry with close links to the works in the Saarland, so nobody would ever question them being here if they were found out.

They spent the afternoon exploring, visiting the ancient cathedral and the Roman artefacts in the museum, walking along the river, their breath freezing in the frosty air, before going back to their hotel.

Marco had arranged a suite for them for this part of their trip and they had dinner served in their rooms. They wanted to be alone for their anniversary dinner, to be able to hold hands across the table, to be able to look in one another’s eyes. They had made it, against all the odds they had found each other and been able to trust each other enough to build a loving, intimate relationship, a relationship that was strong enough to withstand every obstacle in its way. And tonight was their night.

After dinner had been cleared away, they sat drinking brandy, comfortable and relaxed together, letting the anticipation build between them. Their desire for each other hadn’t waned in the least in the year they had been together, if anything it had become stronger now that they could express it freely in the way that they had always longed to.

Eventually Robert stood up, holding his hand out to Marco, raising him to his feet and pulling him into a tight embrace, planting a myriad of tiny kisses on his hair, his forehead and his cheeks. The final kiss landed on the very tip of Marco’s nose, making him giggle.

‘What do you need, Marco?’ Robert’s voice was hoarse with love and lust.

‘I want you to fuck me against the wall. Hard and raw. Just like our first time. But this time naked. And with all the kisses and caresses you wanted to give me then but couldn’t.’

‘You knew that?’

‘Not then. It was all so new and overwhelming. But I knew later. And I always knew that you felt guilty because you couldn’t give me the perfect first time you thought I deserved. But it was perfect. Perfect because it was you and me and we belong together. It just took time for us to be able to love and trust each other enough to admit that.’

‘And now you are letting me give you what I wanted to as an anniversary present.’

‘Perhaps.’ And Marco cocked his head to the side and gifted Robert with one of those smiles that made him want to melt from the inside out.

Unlike their first time, this time he kissed Marco until his lips were wet and red, until he was gasping and moaning with desire, one hand on the small of his back, the other cupped over the curve of Marco’s buttocks, pulling him close.

And this time he undressed Marco as slowly as he could, trailing wet kisses over every inch of his pale perfect skin, glorying in every sharp intake of breathe, every shudder, every shiver he pulled from his beautiful lover. He traced the sharp lines of Marco’s collar bone with his tongue, biting gently into his shoulders as he eased the shirt off his shoulders. He gently sucked and bit at Marco’s nipples until they jutted out proudly, before mouthing his way down the ridges of his stomach muscles.

Robert knelt to unfasten and remove Marco’s trousers and underwear, loving how proud and unashamed Marco was standing before him as his perfect, hard erect cock sprung free of his clothing. He longed to taste it, to let the creamy pearls of fluid leaking from it roll across his tongue, but that was for later. For now he contented himself with kissing Marco’s thighs, drinking in just how good and how arousing he smelled, with how beautifully he groaned as he felt Robert’s hot breath ghosting across his sensitive flesh.

Marco went over to stand against the wall, but this time he didn’t turn round but leant against it with one leg bent at the knee, confidently displaying himself in all his naked glory. Robert realised that he wanted to watch him undress, so he smiled at Marco before stripping off as provocatively as he could. They kissed softly, feeling a frisson of desire jolt through them as their naked bodies brushed against each other for the first time that evening. And then Marco turned round, bracing himself against the wall, arching his back, displaying himself even more invitingly to the man he loved if that was possible, begging Robert to take him, use him, satisfy his deepest needs.

And this time Robert paused to appreciate how beautiful and how desirable Marco was, every curve, every sharp line of his gorgeous body emphasised in this position, his red-gold hair gleaming in the lamplight. And this time he told him as well, kissing his neck and shoulders before wrapping an arm around his waist as he caressed him with well-lubricated fingers.

This time he massaged Marco until he was begging and moaning for more, until his body was twitching and squirming with need. Only then did he slide two fingers into his lover, slowly and carefully opening him as his hips pitched and rolled in time with the movements of Robert’s fingers inside him.

Droplets of sweat glistened on Marco’s shoulders and Robert couldn’t resist bending over to lap them up, savouring his salty, male taste.

Marco sighed in bliss, before demanding what he wanted. ‘Please, Robert. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. The way I need you to. The way only you can. The way only you will ever be able to.’

He closed his hand over Marco’s mouth just like the first time he’d fucked him senseless, this time letting Marco suck and bite at the palm of his hand as he thrust all the way deep inside him, over and over again. Marco could take this so beautifully by now, braced strong and proud against the wall of their hotel bedroom wall, his loud cries of passion muffled by Robert’s hand.

Robert was close all too soon, he knew that, close to letting go and filling Marco’s tight velvety heat with the proof of his desire for him. But he didn’t want it to be like that, not this time. He buried himself all the way inside, his body pressed tight against Marco’s back, so that Marco would feel full and stretched, stretched to his absolute limits. And then he reached his other hand round to stroke his lover.

It was Marco’s strength that was holding them upright as he caressed him, fingertips trailing over his inner thighs, cupping the heavy weight of his balls that were full and aching for release, before taking the weight of his gorgeous cock in his hand. Marco felt perfect underneath his fingers, long, thick and hard, his skin silky smooth over the hard steel beneath.

He was completely lost, wrapped round Marco’s body, buried deep inside him, only his amazing, beautiful, astonishing lover keeping them grounded. If this was what being lost meant, Robert never wanted to be found again. Marco bit down hard on his hand as he came, wet and twitching all over Robert’s loving fingers.

The slight pain helped him to focus and it only took a few thrusts to bring him to his climax, the overwhelming force of which took him by surprise. His whole world contracted to him and Marco. There was nothing else. Only the connection between their bodies and their love. And then everything went black for a moment and all he could do was cling onto Marco, relying on his strength to protect him and keep them safe and secure.

They managed to stagger over to the bed afterwards, collapsing on top of each other in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

‘So was that as good as the first time?’ Robert asked with a twinkle in his eye once he'd recovered a little.

‘The first time was perfect. This time was better. And next time will be even better. Because it gets better every time with you, the more time we spend together, the more we know each other, the more we love each other. And we won’t have to wait too long for the next time either.’

Marco smiled up at Robert as he pulled him down for a passionate kiss, obviously determined to make sure that he wouldn’t have to wait too long to enjoy him again. It was their anniversary after all.


	17. The turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading for the conclusion now. There wasn't meant to be any sex in this chapter, but once again Robert and Marco had other ideas. Sometimes I wonder who is actually writing this fic! And the second part of this chapter is where the plot radically diverges from my original story.
> 
> The letter Robert sends Marco was in the original fic, but it was actually the letter he sent Marco every year on their anniversary for the rest of their lives. Marco kept the letters locked in a silver casket and wore the key on a chain round his neck.

Robert and Marco made the most of every opportunity they had to spend time with each other. Throughout the winter months their shared love of football brought them together and Marco became more and more involved in the running of the fledgling club. The primitive pitch on the playing fields beside the steelworks was a world away from his comfortable, privileged life – they even had to dismantle the goalposts after every game and store them away safely – but he felt authentic and alive here in a way he usually only felt when he was with Robert.

When summer came around, they enjoyed long walks and lazy picnics in the forest together again, relaxing together, drinking beer or champagne depending on the mood they were in. Robert often read to Marco in Polish, introducing him to the books he had grown up with, that had been part of the fabric of his life in Poland and were his link to his homeland and his culture. And every month or so they were able to steal a precious night together, to make love sweetly and slowly, to sleep in one another’s arms. And of course they met privately in Robert’s office as often as they could, their lovemaking as raw and as passionate and as beautiful as ever, as it had been since the first time they were together like this.

They worked together on a regular basis, making a good team. Marco met the man whom he still thought of as ‘Robert’s first love’ several times, getting to know him. He felt no jealousy at all, the trade union official was part of Robert’s past and, even more importantly, he had helped him to become the man whom Marco loved today, to become Marco’s present and his future. And Marco couldn’t help being relieved that someone who knew the truth about Robert, who had known Robert so intimately, seemed to have no inkling at all that they were more than just good colleagues.

But it was hard pretending, always denying who they were and how they felt, putting up a polite, friendly façade in public, always having to be cautious, to think twice about everything they did, to scrutinise every decision to see if it could betray them. Despite all their best efforts, they couldn’t help it eating away at them bit by bit, wearing them down. And there were the times they needed each other so badly but couldn’t find a way to be together. All the birthdays and Christmases spent unable to acknowledge the person who meant most to them in the whole world.

Marco was able to arrange another very special trip for them to celebrate their second anniversary. This time they weren’t able to spend the actual day with each other, but it was close enough to satisfy them. And a trip to Berlin together was something they had both dreamed of.

They had a few meetings to get out of the way first, but then Berlin was theirs to explore. Marco had booked them an opulent suite in a recently opened luxury hotel. Robert knew that he’d paid for it himself and there would be a more appropriate booking somewhere else in the firm’s name. Any messages or mail for them would be forwarded to the Hotel Adlon, Marco had dealt with everything, smoothed out any problems.

In all probability money had changed hands, there had been a few bribes and Marco was using the mistress everyone was convinced he must have hidden away somewhere as a cover yet again. But Robert wasn’t going to complain, not when they could be together, when they could step out of the front door of their hotel and see the Brandenburg Gate, not when the whole of Berlin was theirs.

And explore they did. Visiting museums and galleries until their feet were sore and their heads were swimming. They went to the opera on their first free night and it was balm to their souls to be able to go out in public like this together. Robert knew that Marco was as happy on a wet, windy football pitch in the January rain as he was here, but he also knew how much Marco liked to see him all dressed up in his evening clothes. And he loved seeing Marco like this too, so handsome in his formalwear, his pale skin luminous against his perfectly-cut black suit and starched white shirt, which made his hair shine more golden than ever under the theatre lights.

They were deciding where to go for dinner after their second day of sightseeing, when Marco started chewing his lip, obviously wanting to say something.

‘This is Berlin. I made some discrete enquiries. There are places we could go. For people like us. Places for … well for gentlemen as well. We’d be safe there.’ Marco blushed red and Robert knew how hard this was for him to say. ‘I don’t know if I’d really like somewhere like that. If it is my … or our … kind of thing. But maybe we should try it out, while we have the chance?’

Robert enfolded him in his arms, kissing him on the forehead. ‘Of course. It’s a perfect idea. And we don’t have to do anything, we can just be two friends enjoying a night out together.’

They dressed for dinner carefully, even though neither of them felt much like eating. The _maître d'hôtel_ called them a cab as they left the restaurant and Marco gave the driver the address he had tucked away on a scrap of paper in his pocket.

The club was unobtrusive and a smartly-dressed man waved Robert and Marco inside. The main room was large, tastefully-decorated and dimly lit with quiet, private corners. A stage stood at the front of the room. They were seated at a table for two and ordered drinks, starting to relax as they looked around them. The room was filled with, well it was filled with couples like them. There were a few good-looking young men that Robert suspected might well be available for hire for the night, but most of the guests were obviously here just to enjoy a pleasant evening with their companions, just like him and Marco.

After a second drink, this began to feel almost normal. Robert put his hand on the table in open invitation, leaving the decision up to Marco. He held his breath for a moment until he felt Marco’s hand slipping into his, gripping it warmly. They ordered more drinks as they listened to the singer, talking softly in the pauses between the songs.

It was late in the evening when Robert stood up, holding out his hand for Marco to join him on the dancefloor. This was new to them and it took them a moment or two to get used to the feeling of being in each other’s arms like this. But then he felt Marco melt into his embrace, resting his head against his shoulder so that they were cheek to cheek as they swayed together surprisingly elegantly in time to the music. He wondered if this would be too much for Marco, if he would want to go and sit down once the song was finished, but Marco just sighed softly, cuddling closer to him. As the night came to a close, they ever dared to exchange a brief, chaste kiss.

Marco said nothing on the cab ride back to the hotel. He still didn’t speak when they reached their suite, closing the door and pushing Robert back against the wall, kissing him hard and rough, all tongue, teeth and spit. They struggled out of their clothes, getting tangled up in shirt sleeves and trouser legs, refusing to break their passionate kiss for a second longer than was strictly necessary, hands and fingers clawing at one other’s skin.

Finally Robert kicked off his trousers. Marco was already naked, hard and panting. His amber-green eyes gleamed with lust and his cheeks were a hectic shade of red as he manoeuvred Robert to the bed, pushing him back hard onto the mattress before straddling him. He was glorious like this, dominant, confident and wild, ready to take what he wanted from his lover. And Robert wasn’t complaining one little bit. His cock was hard and aching, nudging up against Marco’s body where he was kneeling over his groin, but Marco slowed things down now he had Robert exactly where he wanted him.

Marco was teasing him, making a display of himself for his lover. Robert settled down to enjoy the show, folding his hands behind his head, the look on his face and the fact that he couldn’t take his eyes off Marco making it absolutely clear how much he was loving this. Marco’s tongue licked provocatively over his lips, pulling a loud groan of arousal from Robert. And then Marco started to caress his own toned torso, fingers tracing every ridge of muscle. He pinched and tweaked his nipples until they were red and erect, moaning as he did so.

Robert struggled to control himself as Marco began to run his fingers over his own thighs, teasing the sensitive skin on his inner thighs and his balls. He nearly lost it all together when Marco took his cock in his hand, stroking himself, lightly at first but with increasing pressure. There was something so intimate and arousing about the sight of Marco’s long, elegant fingers wrapped round his gorgeous, hard cock, which stood red and proud in his hand, creamy droplets of desire glistening on its tip. Was Marco really going to masturbate in front of him like this? He’d never thought about them doing this together, but the idea was undeniably appealing.

Marco spoke for the first time since they had left the club. ‘You have no idea how many nights I have lain in bed alone, touching myself like this, thinking of you, longing for you, wishing that it was your hand on me, until the ache and the need became too much to bear. But that never truly satisfied me. Nothing and nobody can ever satisfy me except for you. And tonight I want to do something I have fantasised about so many times during those long, lonely nights without you.’

He stretched over for the lubricant which was carefully hidden in the nightstand before making himself comfortable, kneeling upright over Robert, his weight braced on his thighs. Robert’s eyes were wide as Marco reached round behind himself with slick fingers. Marco was going to prepare himself in front of Robert and this was going to be beyond arousing.

Robert could see every reaction on Marco’s face, the very slight discomfort of the initial penetration being overtaken by the familiar pleasure of having something inside him. He could tell exactly when Marco added a second finger and then a third, he could see his body pitch and roll rhythmically as his fingers plunged in and out of him. The angle made it difficult, however, and this was never going to be enough for Marco.

He held his breath as Marco’s fingers glided over him, coating him in lubricant, the mere whisper of Marco’s hands where he was aching to be touched almost too painfully pleasurable to bear. He bit his lip as he felt the head of his cock nudging against Marco’s slippery entrance, as he felt himself being squeezed by the tight ring of muscle as Marco slowly lowered himself down.

It seemed to take an eternity until Marco was fully seated onto him. But Marco didn’t begin to move, simply wriggling and squirming until he was comfortably impaled on Robert’s cock. And then Marco began to stroke himself again, rubbing himself agonisingly slowly, stopping and starting, trying to prolong this for as long as was physically possible.

As desperately as he needed to come, Robert didn’t want this to be over too soon either. The sight of Marco stroking his gorgeous cock in front of him, his hand wrapped round its impressive length and girth, his palm sliding over the wet, engorged tip was quite simply mind blowing.

Marco felt perfect round him, hot and tight, while the mere thought of Marco pleasuring himself like this while he was stretched to his limits, with Robert’s cock buried deep inside him, completely filling and claiming him, was almost too much to contemplate. This might have been Marco’s fantasy, but Robert was absolutely sure that he would find himself lying in bed of a night with his hand on his own cock, making himself come from the memory of Marco like this

Marco was panting and moaning by now, his mouth open as he stroked himself to his climax. Robert could see his cock twitching between his fingers as he came close, he was able to watch him come, abandoned and unashamed, creamy fluid spurting over his hand as his face contorted in ecstasy. And the sensation of Marco’s walls clenching and convulsing round him through his powerful orgasm was just amazing.

Somehow he managed to hold back, clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his palms as he waited for Marco to come down from his high and begin to ride him. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge as Marco drove himself up and down on his cock.

‘Come for me, Robert, come for me, fill me,’ commanded Marco.

And Robert didn’t really have much choice in the matter, his world going black for a moment as he came hard with Marco’s name on his lips.

Marco collapsed exhausted and satisfied on top of Robert, who nestled him close against his chest, kissing his sweaty hair.

‘Thank you, Marco. You were magnificent, truly magnificent. So gorgeous and so beautifully confident and assertive. You were simply amazing.’

Marco snuggled down, making soft, murmuring noises against Robert’s damp, sweaty skin.

‘Tonight … earlier in the club, I mean. Did you enjoy it?’ Robert asked.

‘Yes, I did. I don’t need that, I think, but I was glad that we had that experience together. That was why I wanted to go. It was hard to relax at first, to let go of the need to be constantly careful and cautious. But it was good to be … well to be normal, not to be different. To be in public and not to have to hide how we feel about each other.’

Marco was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next. ‘But it was about more than that. It was as if I was finally admitting who I was, a man who loves another man. Not to you as I have never had any problem with that, but in public. And I believe that was important to me.’

Robert understood exactly what he meant. He didn’t need to say anything, just kissed the man he loved with all his heart tenderly on the lips before they drifted off to sleep held tight in one another’s arms.

***

The year 1913 was drawing to a close and Marco was beginning to think about their anniversary plans for the coming January. He and Robert were happy with their lives together, as happy as they could be under the circumstances, but they both knew that things couldn’t go on like this forever. Marco would finally turn thirty this year and that would give them more options, above all he would be able to make sure that Robert’s family were taken care of for the rest of their lives.

Lying in bed, unable to sleep, Marco kept rehearsing scenarios in his head night after night. What would happen if they stayed here, if life went on as before? If not, where they could go, what they could do, how would their relationship survive away from everything that they knew, everyone that they loved and cared about? The decisions facing them were so big, so life changing, that they were almost impossible to contemplate. And the shadow of war looming on the horizon complicated everything even further.

They had agreed not to talk about this since they’d first pledged their commitment to building a future together. There was no point in agonising about it, in poisoning the time they had together with worrying about the future. And they both knew that they needed time, a lot of time, before making such a momentous decision.

Marco was on the factory floor one day when Łukasz came up to him, trying hard to look calm but obviously worried. Łukasz was the one person whom Marco suspected knew that he and Robert were more than just friends and colleagues, but they trusted him completely and knew that he would never betray them.

They found a quiet corner to talk and what Łukasz had to say made Marco’s blood run cold.

‘Please forgive the intrusion into your … um … into your private life. But your father has summoned Robert to his office. And I think … I think someone has said something to him. Someone who was jealous of how successful Robert has become, of his promotion. And they might have accused him of exploiting his … um … his relationship with you.’ Łukasz was red with embarrassment by now, but Marco simply thanked him, before setting off for his father’s office as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion.

Of course his father’s secretary ushered him through. Marco stood outside the door listening. He hated eavesdropping on his own father, but he needed to know what was going on before he went bursting in there. Maybe it was nothing? Maybe he didn’t need to worry? But what he heard broke his heart on so many levels.

He heard his father begging and pleading with Robert, heard the worry, pain and the distress in his voice.

‘Please, Mr Lewandowski. Marco is my son, my only son. This would break my wife’s heart. Embroil our daughters and our grandchildren in scandal. It won’t just destroy Marco’s life but theirs. Please don’t do this to my family, to Marco. Marco needs to marry, have a family of his own, lead the life that he was born to lead. I can’t say that I understand what is going on, but I believe that he will never do that as long as you are in his life.

I know that you are a good, decent man, Mr Lewandowski, that you have worked hard for our company. I’ll make sure that you are paid six months’ salary, give you a glowing reference. You’ll find another position, I have enough contacts to make that possible, I promise you. But please, leave the steelworks, the city, leave my son alone in peace, let him live his life.’

Marco couldn’t blame his father. Of course his father couldn’t understand the love between him and Robert and he was just trying to protect his family the only way he knew how. His father quite literally came from another century. And he was trying to do the right thing. In a strange way, this just made him love and respect his father even more. He pulled his jacket straight, drew himself up to his full height and entered his father’s office without knocking.

‘M-M-M-M-Marco,’ his father stammered in shock.

‘M-M-M-M-Marco,’ echoed Robert, equally taken aback.

And that was the precise moment at which the game was up and his father realised the whole, terrible truth.

‘No, father. We won’t do that. If Robert is sent away, it will just give credence to the rumours. We can deal with the gossip spreader ourselves. Robert will stay here where he belongs and I will promise never to see him or have contact with him outside work again. I’ll do all the things you ask of me, even look for a wife, as long as you promise to give me time to do so and let me make the choice myself.’

‘You can’t do this, Marco. You can’t sacrifice yourself like this.’ Robert knew that protesting was pointless, that there was no way out for them, but he had to try.

‘I can and I will, Robert,’ Marco was resolute. ‘The harsh reality of life has finally overtaken us and our wonderful dream is over. I can’t save us, but I can protect you and your family, just like my father is trying to do for me and my family. That is the only thing we have left, the only thing we can salvage. I won’t let you and your family be uprooted again, I won’t let that happen.’

That was when Robert knew that he couldn’t argue any more. So he stood up, shook Marco’s hand and walked out of the door, out of his life forever, without even having a chance to say goodbye properly.

Marco turned to look at his father. ‘I’ll keep my side of the bargain if you keep yours. Nothing will change for Mr Lewandowski, you must promise me that.’

‘Of course, Marco. I only want what is best for you. I’ve only ever wanted that. You know that.’

And Marco tried hard to keep his side of the deal. At first he thought that he would be heartbroken, that he might even cry, but instead he felt dead and numb, as if all his feelings and emotions had been anaesthetised. He went through the motions of daily life like an automaton. He went to work every day. He even worked alongside Robert, although not as closely as before. He thought that it would hurt terribly, but what hurt most of all was that he felt nothing at all. He dutifully went to the parties, dinners and luncheons at which he would meet suitable candidates to be his future wife. He made polite conversation. But he felt nothing.

One thing was left to him, one thing made him feel that there was still a spark of life hidden somewhere deep inside him. They had agreed that it would look too suspicious if Marco suddenly disassociated himself from the football club. And this was also the one place where he let himself succumb to the searing pain of seeing Robert, of missing him, of longing for him. And they couldn’t avoid physical contact in this environment, handshakes, their shoulders brushing together, even brief, manly hugs. These brief echoes of their former intimacy hurt so badly and Marco welcomed the sharp stabs of pain. It was better than feeling nothing.

This went on for exactly three months until Robert came up to him after a game. They had won and everyone was deliriously happy. Robert didn’t speak to him, didn’t even look at him, only thrust an envelope into his hands. The address, in Robert’s distinctive script, read: ‘For the attention of Mr M. Reus. Strictly private and confidential.’

Marco placed the envelope safely in his inside jacket pocket, trying not to let his hands shake. He could feel the envelope burning against his heart, his heart that was beating far too fast. Somehow he made it home, up the staircase and into his bedroom without being stopped, without having to speak to anyone.

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the envelope in his hand, almost afraid to read what Robert had written to him. Maybe it was just something work-related and Marco was working himself up into a state about nothing? Maybe Robert had fallen in love with someone else? Maybe he was going to go away after all?

He summoned his courage and ripped the envelope open, reading the short message in Robert’s elegant hand. And then he read it again. And again. And then he threw himself onto his pillow to sob his heart out, the dam that had held all of his suppressed emotions in check for so long finally breached, letting Robert’s letter drop from his fingers to lie on the satin coverlet.

_I love you. I will never love anyone else. I will always love you. I will love you forever, for eternity and a day. R._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club Marco and Robert go to is based on a genuine pre-war gay club in Berlin. Weimar Berlin was of course famous for these, but several of the best known ones actually began earlier in the century. The gay clubs were very socially stratified, hence why Marco and Robert had to find one which catered for 'gentlemen'. For an occasional visit, in a city where nobody knows them and since they are not politically sensitive, they were pretty safe doing this.


	18. Difficult conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, we will find out what Marco and Robert decide next week, but there is another, shorter chapter before that. Well I have to keep some surprises to myself!

Marco was crying so loudly, huge, painful sobs wracking his body, making his shoulders shake, that he didn’t notice someone slipping quietly into his room. He only realised that he had forgotten to lock the door when he heard a rustle of skirts, when he smelled a familiar perfume, as his mother gathered him to her chest and he sobbed like a baby in her arms.

His mother stroked his hair, soothing him like she had done when he was a little boy.

'It’s alright, Marco darling. I’m here, let it all out. You’ve bottled up your pain for so many weeks now. It’s time to let it all out.’

Marco cried until there was nothing left in him, until his pale face was red and blotchy, sniffing and snuffling as he lifted his face from her shoulder.

‘I’m so sorry, mama. I must look a mess.’

‘No, Marco. I’m just glad to be here for you.’ And then her gaze fell on the letter lying on the coverlet.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry, Marco. I knew that there was somebody special in your life, a mother knows these things. And when you never introduced us, I feared that there must be a reason, that your heart would get broken one day. Is she … is she married?’

He looked at his mother, wondering whether or not to tell her the truth. His heart rebelled within him at the idea of lying to his mother, at the thought of his mother thinking he was having an affair with a married woman. He had let people think that to protect him and Robert, but he had hated it, hated people believing that he could do something like that. There was no shame in loving Robert, their love was pure and true, despite society’s condemnation of people like them.

‘He’s a man, mama. And I love him.’ He blurted it out, not daring to look at his mother’s face, dreading seeing the disgust and disappointment he would surely see there. But to his surprise, she pulled him close again, rocking him in her arms. He relaxed in his mother’s embrace for a long precious moment, relieved to have finally told someone the truth, above all to have told the person who meant most to him in the world apart from Robert the truth.

They would have to talk, he knew that. His mother gave him privacy to wash, to splash cool water on his heated, blotchy face while she ordered tea and a light meal, taking delivery of the trays herself to avoid Marco having to deal with any of their household staff when he was like this.

Marco had thought that he’d never want to eat again, but he was ravenously hungry now that he was relieved of his burden of secrecy, even though he knew that there would be an unpleasant conversation to come. But his mother let him eat before beginning her interrogation. And she surprised him with her first question.

‘Tell me about him.’

So Marco did. He told him about how hard Robert worked, how much his men in the steelworks had admired and respected him, about how indispensable he had become to Marco. How selfless and honourable he was. How much he loved his family. How funny, clever and well-educated he was. How handsome he was. And then he told his mother the important things, not about Robert, but about himself.

‘It’s not just that I love him, and I do. It’s that he showed me who I am, who I really am, what I want and need from life. I can’t imagine my life without him. I tried, I tried really hard, for three long, terrible months. I don’t blame father, he was trying to do his best for me, for us. He feared the shame, the scandal, what it would mean for you, for my sisters. But I felt nothing. I felt dead inside.

And I don’t know how long I can go on at work without Robert. It was him who made me appreciate the steelworks, come to love them even. I could be proud of what we did, our workforce, being part of building things, of ships and bridges and railways, of creating things that would last for decades. But war is coming, if not this year, then the next or the year after. And the idea of being part of a factory whose main responsibility is to provide the raw materials for weapons of destruction, I’m not sure if I can live with that either.’

His mother sighed, there were no easy answers to any of this, both of them knew that. ‘And he loves you too, the letter makes that clear. It’s one of the most beautiful, most heartbreaking things I’ve ever read.’

Despite everything, Marco couldn’t help smiling. ‘Today would have been our third anniversary. The day was always special for us. He didn’t break the agreement we had with father, he simply handed me the envelope after the football match, without saying a word.’

‘Oh, Marco. Three years. You’ve lived like this for three years? Always hiding, always afraid of being found out, never even able to tell your own family that you were in love.’

She sighed again. ‘I can’t imagine what it must be like to be in love like this, to feel this way about someone, to have somebody love you so much. Your father and I, well our families decided we should marry. He is a decent man and we’ve been happy together, built a good life, we love the three of you so very much. And he supported me in letting your sisters choose their own husbands. But this!’ She waved her hands in the air helplessly.

‘I’m sorry, mama. I never meant to hurt you or father.’

‘I know, Marco, I know. This isn’t the life I imagined for you, the life I hoped you would have when I held you in my arms as a baby. But since the day you were born, I have only ever had one wish for you, that you would be happy. And I have to help you achieve that, even if it breaks my own heart. But you need to promise me one thing. You need to promise me that you will never bring disgrace to this family, to your father or your sisters.’

Marco nodded, unable to speak, his throat suddenly tight. So instead he hugged his mother gratefully.

***

He stood outside Robert’s front door two weeks later, his palms sweaty and his stomach churning. Marco couldn’t help remembering the one and only time he’d visited Robert at home, after his accident. He had been nervous then too, doubting whether or not Robert really wanted to see him, not sure how the handsome, dark-haired Pole who had captured his heart really felt about him. Their week away together afterwards had changed everything.

And now he knew how Robert felt about him, the letter burning a hole in his pocket confirmed that. But that just made things even more complicated. Marco had needed two weeks to think about what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, even though he was still not sure what he would say to Robert.

Robert’s mother opened the door and Marco greeted her in Polish, much to her surprise. He was invited in, standing slightly awkwardly in the kitchen, suddenly conscious that he was interrupting their evening meal.

‘I must apologise, I didn’t want to disturb your family dinner.’

Robert smiled at him, the smile that always melted Marco’s heart, that reached to the corners of his deep blue eyes and made them dance with joy. ‘You’re not. Sit down. Join us. My mother always cooks enough to feed a small army. You’ll be doing us a favour eating some of it.’

Everyone shifted along to make room for Marco at the scrubbed wooden table. He took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, making himself comfortable.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness until Robert explained, ‘It’s alright. Mr Reus ... Marco ... speaks our language. He just doesn’t advertise it at work, for obvious reasons.’

Everyone relaxed after that and Robert’s mother put a plate heaped with food in front of Marco. He ate hungrily, even able to relax himself a little, despite the difficult conversation that lay ahead. This was the first time he had met Robert’s sister and her fiancé and the atmosphere in the small, cosy kitchen was convivial.

Finally dinner was over, the table cleared and the kitchen emptied, Robert’s family instinctively knowing that Robert and Marco needed to be alone to talk privately.

Robert placed two small glasses of vodka on the table. ‘I wouldn’t normally drink on a work night, but I think we might need it. Thank you for coming, Marco, I appreciate it.’

Marco took the letter out of his pocket, laying it on the table. ‘I couldn’t ignore this.’

Robert shrugged, slightly bashful. ‘It’s a little melodramatic, I know. But I meant … I mean … every single word of it. I couldn’t ignore our anniversary. We never even got to say goodbye. And I couldn’t leave things like that.’

‘It is the most beautiful letter I have ever read. And my mother thought so too.’

‘Your mother!’

Now it was Marco’s turn to grin pathetically. ‘Yes, she found me crying. Sobbing my heart out to be precise. Rather embarrassing at nearly thirty to end up crying helplessly in your mother’s arms. I told her everything. Everything about you. And everything about me.’

‘How did she react?’

‘Better than I could have expected. She can’t really understand or accept how I feel about you and that’s fine. I don’t know if I could either if I hadn’t experienced it myself, how I would react if it was my child. But she doesn’t hate me, she didn’t look at me with disgust in her eyes. That would have been hard to take.’ Marco stopped speaking for a moment, needing to gather his thoughts before continuing. ‘And more than anything, she wants me to be happy. She saw how I was these past weeks, dead inside, feeling nothing, going through the motions of living.’

‘I could see that too, Marco. The light was gone from your eyes. And that almost hurt more than being separated from you.’

Marco took a deep breath, he couldn’t put this off any longer. He couldn’t do this alone, so he placed his hand on the table, holding it out in invitation to Robert. He felt strength flooding through him as Robert took his hand in his, holding on tightly, tenderly stroking over his knuckles with a slightly calloused thumb. He didn’t know if he and Robert had a future together, but the touch of the man he loved still gave him the courage to do what he had to do.

‘It took me a long time to make up my mind after I spoke to my mother. But I can’t stay here. I can’t live like this, live a life of falsehood, always pretending to be someone I’m not. I can’t marry an innocent woman and condemn them to a life with a man who can never love them. And I can’t stay in the steelworks, not without you, especially since war is coming and that will change everything.

So I am leaving, not just the steelworks or the city, but the country. I’m going to South America, probably Argentina, to start a new life. I know that I may be alone for the rest of my life, but at least I can be true to myself. If I can’t be with you, that is the one thing I can do that respects what we had together, what you gave me, how much I love you.’

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, but Robert never let go of Marco’s hand. In a way that had been the easy bit and the hardest thing to say was still to be said.

‘I’m not asking you to come with me, Robert. I can’t do that. You have a life here, a family who need you and love you. Being here like this with your family tonight only makes that even clearer to me. But I wanted to tell you what I’m going to do. While there is still time. While there is still time for us to make plans together.’

Robert nodded, understanding exactly what Marco was saying to him. ‘I need to think about this, Marco, just like you did. I can’t make a decision right now, this is too big, too important and affects other people. But I will decide and within the next few days, I can promise you that.’

That was both more and less than Marco had hoped and expected for. He could wait for Robert’s decision and accept it, whatever it was.

He made to get up to leave, but Robert held on fast to his hand. ‘Don’t go, Marco. Stay. Talk to me. I’ve missed you. We have three lost months to catch up on.’

So Marco stayed. Robert poured them some more vodka and they talked until late into the night.


	19. July 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the chapter that finally answers all the questions. It is short and was the hardest chapter of the whole fic to write by far. I hope it isn't an anti-climax after 55,000 words to get us here, but it had to be like this.
> 
> I suppose this could have been the last chapter, but that didn't feel right. And it wasn't what Robert and Marco wanted either. So there will be a - hopefully very special! - last chapter.

Marco lay in bed in his hotel room in Hamburg, unable to sleep, tossing and turning, his mind racing, his heart beating far too fast. The night was uncomfortably hot and humid, but that wasn’t the only reason why he was unable to sleep. His life would change forever once the sun rose on a new day, the day he would take the first small step of his giant leap into an unknown future. And there was no turning back any more.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened a crack, letting a slit of dim light from the hallway fall across the floor. Marco hadn’t locked his bedroom door, even though he knew he should, half hoping against reason that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone tonight. And his faith was rewarded as Robert padded quietly into the room and slipped into bed beside him.

‘I hoped you would come to me, I longed for you to come,’ Marco sighed, ‘even though I knew that you shouldn’t.’

‘Did you really think that I’d let you spend your last night on German soil anywhere else but in my arms?

Marco couldn’t help smiling. He should have known better, he should have trusted Robert.

They both shrugged off their pajama tops, pushing the bedclothes out of the way, needing to feel each other skin to skin with no barriers between them.

The night air was still hot and sticky, but somehow Robert’s presence, being held safe and close in his arms, made it easier to bear as Marco nestled himself comfortably against his chest, feeling a gentle kiss being planted against his hair.

Neither of them spoke for moment or two, simply enjoying being together like this. But sleep still eluded them, there was far too much on their minds.

‘It won’t be long before we’ll be able to spend every night in the same bed, in our bed. No more hiding and pretending. We’ll always need to be discrete, not draw attention to ourselves, but we will finally be able to live as a couple, to live somewhere where loving each other is not a crime.’ Marco sighed happily.

They were quiet for a while longer until Robert broke the silence again.

‘Thank you for taking care of my family, for making sure that they will never want for anything. I’ll miss them terribly, but I can be satisfied that they’ll have a good, secure life, an even better one than I could have guaranteed for them.’

‘I feel so guilty about taking you away from them, it was the least that I could do. And I like your family. I was glad to be able to get to know your mother at least a little bit.’

‘My mother likes you too, she says you are a decent, honourable man … especially for a boss,’ Robert chuckled. ‘Just like your mother, she can’t really understand our love for each other. But she wants me to be happy. She said … she said that she would be willing to go to the very ends of the earth if it meant that she could have just one more day together with my father, so she gave me her blessing.’

Robert’s voice broke slightly, suddenly choked with emotion, so Marco just hugged him tighter, stroking over his chest soothingly.

‘And I’m glad that I got to meet your mother too, even if it was a little …’

‘ … awkward!’ Marco finished his sentence for him, both of them smiling at the memory of their meetings. Marco’s mother had been gracious and friendly, but the atmosphere had always been rather strained.

‘She did say that you were very handsome though.’

‘A woman of good taste,’ joked Robert. This time it was him who squeezed Marco hard.

There was another interval of contented silence until Marco finally said what was still preying on his mind.

‘Is it going to be enough for you? The kind of life we have planned, I mean. Just being together isn’t enough. Both of us need to be occupied, to be fulfilled.’

They had jobs to go to in Buenos Aires, to ease their transition into their new lives. It also gave them a more convincing cover story to try and avoid gossip and rumours that could damage their families. But the real plan was to use the time to look around, to buy a farm, more of a ranch really, where they could live and work together. That was Marco’s dream and he hoped that Robert really shared it.

Robert sighed. ‘I liked my job in the steelworks. It gave me a sense of purpose, of achieving something, of being part of something. But while it’s fine when you’re young and fit, it’s not so much fun as you get older. And I like the idea of living and working on a farm, of being able to be outside in the open air all day, of being physically active. And it means that we still get to work together, that I get to come home to you every night. That makes it all worth it.’

They kissed tenderly, pledging their futures to each other once more.

Robert stroked Marco’s hair back from his forehead. ‘But it’s more than that. We can build something together. We can have horses and dogs running around the place. Employ our own workers. Make sure that they are treated well and fairly. Be good employers. All the things that were important to us in the steelworks, everything we tried to achieve there. We can do that in our new life. Together.’

Marco let out an involuntary sigh of happiness, entranced by the picture Robert was painting, as he snuggled closer to Robert, reassured that they did indeed want the same things from life. ‘And the most wonderful thing is that we will be finally be together as equals. All of that nonsense about who we are, about our positions in society, will be at an end. I know that it isn’t important to you, but it is to me. Once we buy the farm, I want us to own it equally.’

‘You know that it doesn’t matter to me, but I understand why you need it to be like that, which is the only reason why I’ll agree.’ Robert kissed the top of Marco’s head, loving how soft his red-golden hair felt under his lips.

‘You’re giving up so much more than me. You’ve already lost your home, your culture, your language once, you’ve had to build a new life. And now you have to do that all over again because of me.’

‘But the difference is that this time I’m doing it to be with you, so that we can create a new life together. We can be free to be who we are, to be as true to ourselves as we can be anywhere on this earth.

And anyway, I’m already imagining just how gorgeous you’re going to look all tanned and toned after days spent in the saddle. Not to mention imagining just what I’m going to do about that!’

Marco giggled. ‘And I think that I’m going to find rancher Robert every bit as sexy and irresistible as steelworker Robert ever was.’

‘Now we need to sleep. I need to leave your room early in the morning so as not to arouse suspicion. And tomorrow will be a big day.’

‘I’ll be so happy when we don’t have to creep around like this anymore.’

‘It won’t be long, Marco. But then we are going to have to cope with all of each other’s annoying habits. We’ve been spared that up until now.’

‘I think I can cope, hard as it will be.’ Marco’s quiet laugh tickled Robert’s chest

And then they drifted off to sleep, until Robert woke Marco with a good morning kiss before slipping out of his bedroom.

Neither of them could eat much for breakfast, their stomachs churning as they drank their coffee, killing time until they had to make the short journey to the port where they would embark on the next stage of their journey together. Most of their belongings were already on the ship, packed in trunks stowed in the hold for the long voyage.

The dockside was busy with people rushing here and there, boxes and crates being loaded onto the ship, farewells being said. The air was noisy with the screaming of seabirds and thick with the salt smell of sea air.

Marco turned to Robert, ‘Do you remember the first time …’

‘ … we were here. Our trip to Poland. Of course,’ replied Robert. ‘And now it’s time for our next big adventure.’

They went up the gangway one after another, each of them carrying the matching monogrammed suitcases that had accompanied them on every journey they had taken together over the past three years. And then they stood side by side on the deck, watching, straining their eyes until the last glimpse of the German coastline had vanished from sight. No words were exchanged, there was nothing more that needed to be said.

Marco turned to face Robert, his hair ruffled by the sea wind. He smiled, that wonderful, brilliant, crooked grin that had captured Robert’s heart from the very first time he saw it.

‘I love you,’ he mouthed, careful that no one could see them.

Robert smiled back at him. ‘I love you too,’ he whispered.

And then, without a backwards glance, they went to find their cabins for the long sea voyage to their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began this, I assumed that their sense of duty and loyalty would take priority and that they would love each other forever but spend decades apart. But as I wrote chapter after chapter, as their characters and their relationship developed, it became more and more likely that they would find a way to be together. The key was Marco needing to be free, to be who he is, to live a life that wasn't built on pretence and lies.
> 
> Early on a loyal and treasured reader said that this reminded them of E.M. Forster's 'Maurice' and part of the inspiration did indeed come from early twentieth-century novels. The more I wrote, the more it became like 'Maurice'. While 'Maurice' was never published during Forster's life, he said that the novel had to have a happy ending, so I guess that Robert and Marco's ending is fitting in that sense.
> 
> They have to go abroad to be together, it is the only way. And there were countries in which male homosexuality, while not necessarily accepted, was not a criminal offence, which were popular destinations for real couples like Robert and Marco. I ruled out France and Italy because that would have been harder given their social situations and because of their families. I also ruled them out because of the shadow of war. That isn't with hindsight as Marco would have been very well aware of this because of his job, as indeed would Robert. 
> 
> So that left the south american countries in which homosexuality was legal, which were also options for 'real' Roberts and Marcos. German and Polish immigrants formed two of the biggest emigrant groups to Argentina at this time, so it would be a logical choice and there would be a ready made community for them to integrate into if they wanted. And, most importantly, they would be able to buy land and build a happy, independent life together.


	20. A home of our own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this day had to finally come and I will have to say goodbye to this Marco and Robert, even though I have been trying to put it off for as long as possible. The final chapter of their story is *nothing* like the one I originally planned, but it turned out that Robert and Marco had ideas of their own.
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you who came on their journey with me. And I am extremely grateful to all of you who left kudos and especially those who took the time to comment. I appreciated each and every comment and this chapter is particularly dedicated to four readers who have been faithful and valued commentators on Robert and Marco's story: Blue_Night, GoForGoals, pinkquill22 and WinterSnow10. There are things in here that some of you wanted!

The evening sun warmed Robert’s skin as they sat together on the veranda of their new home. Their home. How good those words sounded in his head, thought Robert. Finally they had a home to call their own, theirs and theirs alone. He looked over at Marco, who was sitting serene and happy beside him, his fingers buried in the silky fur of the puppy sleeping on his lap.

Robert had to smile. The puppies were meant to be working dogs. However Marco had insisted that the fact that they needed to be trained didn’t mean they couldn’t be loved as well. A basket was ready and waiting for the puppies in the corner of their bedroom. And right now the other puppy was fast asleep as well, snuffling and snoring on Robert’s knee.

The truth was that Robert couldn’t refuse Marco anything he wanted, anything that made him happy. And Marco truly was happy. Not just happy, but somehow it seemed as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders. Marco was finally free, free to be himself, unencumbered by expectations and responsibilities. His once ghostly-pale skin was now lightly tanned from the sun, his body strong, lean and well-muscled from being outside so much of the time, from hours on horseback. Above all his eyes shone brightly, which made Robert’s heart sing with joy.

It had been hard at first, adjusting to a new life far, far away from everything and everyone that they knew. But they had made it. They had only been in Argentina for about a year when a contact had told them about this ranch. That was sooner than they had planned, but both of them knew that it was perfect, right from the first moment they’d seen it.

There was a lot of work to be done, which was exactly what they wanted and needed for it gave them the chance to build something for themselves. The main house had been badly in need of renovation so they had lived in a small house on the ranch in the meantime. They had found the perfect farm manager, someone who shared their philosophy and understood that Marco and Robert wanted to be hands on and learn all about the business. He had helped them to put a good team together, many of whom were family men who lived on the farm. It was good having children running about the place and Marco and Robert were keen to make sure that they received a good education. Not to mention their plans to start football training for those who were interested, which was pretty much all of the children and young men!

The wife of their farm manager was also their house keeper and she had left an hour or so ago. None of the staff lived in; they all had their own accommodation on the property, which was better for them but also gave Robert and Marco their privacy. And they were keen to do things for themselves as much as possible, even to cook together in their brand new kitchen.

So now they were alone in their new home, except for the puppies of course. They’d never really spoken about it – they hadn’t needed to – for it had always been obvious that that their first night in their new home would be their fifth anniversary. Their anniversaries had always meant a lot to them. This one would be no exception, even though their anniversaries were now celebrated at the height of the Argentine summer rather than in the depths of a German winter.

Marco turned to look at Robert, his beautiful amber-green eyes shining with love and contentment. ‘Shall we?’ he asked.

Robert nodded. They carefully picked up the slumbering puppies, who protested a little at being woken up, before going inside. They paused for a moment on the threshold, kissing softly, wanting to mark the fact that this was an important step in their lives.

Their new bedroom was big and airy, with French doors that opened out onto the patio on which they would have breakfast tomorrow morning. The huge, comfortable bed that dominated the room was draped with curtains and covered with a colourful quilt their housekeeper had made for them.

But the first priority was settling the puppies into their basket, watching them clamber all over one another before they fell asleep in one big, happy, sleepy puppy pile. Robert couldn’t help smiling at the rapt look of devotion on Marco’s face as he gently stroked the snoring puppies.

‘Do I have to be jealous?’ he asked teasingly. ‘Worried that you love our puppies more than me?’

Marco kissed him on the tip of his nose. ‘Of course not. I just love the life we are building together. It’s perfect. Everything I ever dreamed of and more.’

‘And tonight will be very special, I promise.’ Robert kissed Marco on the forehead. It was time to test out their anniversary present, the one real luxury they had allowed themselves when renovating their house: their bathroom.

They had spent hours designing it, choosing the tiles, picking out the elegant porcelain washbasin on its pedestal. There was even a shower. But their pride and joy was the big claw-footed bathtub, large enough for both of them to relax in together after a hard day’s work and soak the tension from their weary muscles.

Robert filled the tub, pouring herbal bath oil into the foaming, fragrant water.

They undressed each other slowly, heightening their anticipation. There was no need to hurry, not tonight, not ever again. Robert sighed softly as Marco unbuttoned his shirt, easing it off his shoulders, fingertips tracing over his collarbone and down his arms.

‘Five years together and I will never tire of seeing you like this. You are no less gorgeous than first time I saw you naked,’ breathed Marco, ‘in fact more so, for now it’s not just about sex. Now you are mine. Now we have built a life together.’

Robert wanted to say something equally meaningful in response but he was incapable of doing much more than groaning uncontrollably as Marco’s fingers slipped beneath his waistband, tugging teasingly at the short, dark hairs, sending jolts of hot lust surging through his body.

‘Please … Marco … ’ he groaned.

His lover took pity on him, easing his trousers and underwear down, freeing his achingly hard cock from its prison. He stood there naked and proud, admiring Marco’s bare torso gleaming golden in the flickering light of the candles that illuminated their bathroom on this special evening.

Marco smiled at him with the crooked grin that lit up his whole face and had captured Robert’s heart from the very first moment. ‘I think I might still be a little overdressed for our bath!’

He needed no further invitation, stepping forward, taking Marco in his arms, crashing their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss, all lips and teeth, tongue and spit, as if they suddenly couldn’t get enough of each other. As they kissed, he used one hand to open Marco’s trousers, pushing them down far enough for them to be kicked off, leaving them naked pressed up against each other, even the simple feeling of their bare cocks nudging up against each other indescribably delicious and arousing.

They broke their kiss, slowing things down again despite their urgent need, wanting to prolong the moment. Robert climbed into the bathtub, settling himself down comfortably before holding his arms out for Marco to join him. Neither of them could suppress a sigh of complete and utter bliss as Marco leaned back against Robert’s chest, their bodies nestled close together under the warm, foamy water. Their breathing was slow and synchronised as they lay there for a long while, just enjoying the perfect intimacy of being together like this.

But of course Robert couldn’t resist forever and Marco’s breath quickened as he stroked over his chest, gently teasing his nipples, making Marco sigh, before venturing lower, caressing his taut stomach under the bathwater, the slight oiliness of the water letting his fingers glide easily over the skin.

Marco’s breath hitched as Robert’s fingers slid lower, inching towards where he so desperately needed to feel his touch. He spread his thighs wide open in invitation, hooking his legs over Robert’s, leaning back against him and wrapping his arms behind his neck, completely surrendering himself to his lover’s touch, letting Robert do what he wanted with him.

Of course Robert would give Marco what he needed, but first he would tease and torment him to the utmost ends of his endurance. He nibbled at Marco’s earlobe while he stroked over his sensitive inner thighs, keeping his touch feather light, keeping Marco poised trembling on the sharp edge of his arousal. His hand moved upwards, caressing the man lying quivering and helpless in his arms in the spot just behind his balls that he knew would make him moan hard, pressing firmer this time, the skilled movements of his fingers being rewarded by loud moans.

He played with Marco’s balls, cupping their heavy weight in the palm of his hand, rolling them tenderly between his fingers, stroking and tugging until Marco was writhing against his chest, begging for more. He let Marco beg for bit for he begged just so beautifully, before closing his hand round his gorgeous cock. Marco always felt so good in his hand, thick, hot and heavy, and this time was no exception.

He knew that Marco’s eyes would be tight shut by now, his head lolling against Robert’s shoulder as his body pitched and rolled while Robert stroked him to his climax. He loved how Marco shuddered and moaned every time he swiped a thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. But he loved how his back arched in ecstasy and how he cried Robert’s name out loud as he came even more. He held Marco close afterwards, blissed out in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm, nuzzling gently at his red-golden hair as Marco breathed out soft, contented sighs.

Marco twisted around, unable to reach round far enough to kiss Robert, but he was able to gently kiss and suck at his neck and chin in gratitude. And then he stood up, a breath-taking sight as the water flowed down his beautiful body, his wet skin gleaming in the candlelight. Marco folded up a towel, placing it on the floor and kneeling on it.

Robert couldn’t help swallowing hard, knowing exactly what Marco wanted him to do. He got out of the bath to stand before his kneeling lover. Marco opened his mouth wide, his tongue on display, inviting Robert to use him for his pleasure. As always, his mouth was warm, wet and welcoming, the feeling of his tongue massaging the underside of Robert’s cock sinfully good.

Marco’s hands gripped Robert’s thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh, pulling at him slightly. Robert obeyed Marco’s implicit command, burying his fingers into his damp hair, thrusting in and out of his mouth, in and out of the warm, wet gorgeousness that surrounded him. He bit his lip, trying to last as long as he could, trying to prolong the bliss for as long as possible, but it was over all too quickly, Marco sucking and licking at him as he came hard in his mouth, swallowing every last drop, licking his lips clean as he reluctantly let go of Robert’s softening cock.

They kissed tenderly afterwards and Robert couldn’t help loving the fact that Marco still tasted of him. He gently towelled the last drops of moisture from his golden-haired lover’s body before quickly drying himself, emptying the bathtub and blowing the candles out. They still had a long night ahead of them. Their first night in their own bed. And neither of them were ready for sleep yet. Not when there were so many much more interesting thing that could be done to inaugurate their new bed.

It felt good to be lying there in their own bed, bodies caressed by crisp, clean, white sheets, Marco snuggled against his chest. He knew that Marco was thinking about something, that he wanted to say something. He was probably chewing at his lip in the way that always betrayed he had something on his mind. So he asked the question he had asked so many times before on nights like this.

‘What do you want, Marco? What do you need?’

Marco raised his head, his eyes clouded with love and lust. ‘It never seemed right before. But now everything is different now. I feel completely healed and whole, like I can be who I am without pretending, without hiding, without apologising. So, if it is alright with you, I would like to finally make love to you. You know what I mean … ’his voice trailed off.

‘Oh, Marco! I am yours, whenever you want it. It just had to be the right time for you. I always knew that you preferred to be taken, that it satisfied a need deep inside you, and there is nothing wrong with that. But it would be a pleasure and a privilege to be able to give myself to you, especially tonight. You just need to be very patient and careful with me. It’s been a very long time. So long that this will almost be like my first time.’

Marco chewed his lip thoughtfully and Robert knew exactly what was worrying him.

‘You’ve been fucked senseless so many times over the last five years, Marco, that if you don’t know what feels good by now, well then nobody does!’ He reached over for the lubricant, pressing the tin into Marco’s hand.

And it seemed as if he had struck the right note, for Marco relaxed visibly, settling himself comfortably over Robert’s body as he started to kiss him senseless. Robert tried to follow Marco’s example and relax into their kisses. He wanted this. He wanted it to be perfect for Marco, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous.

However it seemed as if Marco had taken his advice to heart and was trying to prepare him as thoroughly as he could, to make this as pleasurable as possible for him. And, despite Robert’s lingering worries, he found himself spreading his thighs wide in response to the fingers slick with lubricant slowly and gently massaging his entrance. Marco’s touch felt so good that he almost didn’t notice the pressure slowly increasing until one finger slipped inside him, just up to the knuckle. It burned a little and felt strange, but strange in a good way.

Marco kept on kissing him, distracting him as he began to slide one finger in and out, giving him time to get used to it. The second finger was harder to take and he couldn’t help crying out a little at the intrusion, but Marco soothed him, the tongue licking about everywhere inside his mouth giving him something to focus on, helping to ground him. And it got easier, the burning fading to a dull background ache as Marco slowly and steadily opened and stretched him.

He could feel the promise of something, something he so badly wanted and needed, licking at the base of his spine. The next cry he let out was one of pure pleasure as Marco’s searching about inside him brought its rewards, as Marco curled his fingers into that spot that made him see stars. His cock was hard again by now and seemed to jerk of its own accord in response to the pressure of Marco’s fingers.

‘Please, Marco. I’m ready. I need to feel you,’ Robert was shocked to hear himself begging.

‘No, you’re not,’ Marco chuckled against his hot, feverish lips. ‘And I’ll tell you when you are ready. After all I’m the one here with the most experience of being fucked senseless. And now you are mine, all mine.’

Robert shivered at the raw, possessive, lustful note in Marco’s voice, He bit back a sharp cry as he felt a third finger inside him, twisting and turning, making sure that he was ready to take Marco with as little discomfort as possible.

Finally Marco judged him to be ready, moving into position above him. He could see the hesitation and uncertainty on the face of the man he loved. He knew Marco was worried about causing him pain.

Robert reached up to stroke Marco’s soft hair back from his forehead. ‘It’s alright, Marco. I want this. I need this. I want you. It doesn’t have to be perfect because it will be perfect, because you and I together will always be perfect, no matter what.’

Marco was still slightly hesitant as he pushed forward, breaching Robert’s entrance a little clumsily, sinking slowly inside him. The look of wonder on Marco’s face told him that it felt as good for him as it did for Robert. There had been discomfort at first, even a little pain, and the strange sensation of being filled like this took some getting used to. But it felt good to be taken, filled and possessed like this by his wonderful, amazing Marco.

He needed a moment to adjust before Marco began to move. Marco’s weight on top of him, claiming him like this, was just perfect. The friction was delicious. Feeling Marco so deep inside him felt even more gorgeous. It felt as if Marco was everywhere, as if Marco was in every cell of his body. They were one, heart, body and soul, and nothing could separate them again.

He knew that he probably wouldn’t come just from this. It was still all far too new for him and he didn’t want Marco focusing on trying to make him come or feeling as if he had failed him, so he reassured his beautiful lover.

‘Just let go, Marco. I want to feel you come deep inside me. It’ll feel so good. Please.’

And it did feel so good, watching Marco’s face contort in ecstasy, hearing him cry out as he found his release inside the man he loved for the first time. And then he felt a warm, sweaty weight laying against his body as Marco kissed him, his hand on Robert’s cock as he stroked him to his climax. It didn’t take long until they were both lying there in a sweaty, exhausted, panting, satisfied heap.

It took some time before their breathing returned to normal, quiet enough that they could hear their puppies gently snoring.

‘We just made love with the puppies in the room,’ joked Marco, ‘we must be terrible parents!’

‘It’s an important part of their training. They need to learn that this is all quite normal and not a threat that they have to respond to,’ Robert answered with a smile.

They cleaned one other up before curling up to sleep, their first night together in their new bed in their forever home. And soon the only sounds that could be heard were their sleepy, contented breathing and the soft snoring of two very happy puppies.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lord And The Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564566) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Forbidden Fruits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440144) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
